Playground Love
by Angie Bloom
Summary: Él siempre fue un chico que nunca tuvo problemas en conseguir la chica que quería hasta que se encontró con ella, que le enseño que más de uno podría jugar ese juego y algo más. S&D. COMPLETE.
1. EL TIEMPO FUGAZ

**CAPÍTULO 1 **

**EL TIEMPO FUGAZ**

Hacía mucho que no se dedicaba a pensar en ella, no es que la hubiera olvidado, para nada, de ninguna manera sería posible. Es sólo que era mejor solo recordarla durante ciertos momentos.

¿Cómo sucedió? Pues sería muy fácil decir "sólo paso y ya, no sé por qué lo hice", pero en el fondo, sí, lo sabía y en ese preciso momento podía sentir como aquel mismo miedo regresaba. Sí, recordaba en aquel instante de ese día, cuando la dejo ahí sin importarle como hubo regresado a casa, tenía tanto miedo ahí, cuando ella dormía tan tranquila en su pecho y él no dejaba de temblar. En el primer instante se fue, quería estar solo y se encerró en su habitación, lo pensó una y mil veces más sintiendo como latía rápido su corazón, abatiéndolo más y cayéndose en la confusión.

Después de eso, no hubo más, tenía la manera de comenzar de nuevo y así fue, pero el estigma de su recuerdo jamás lo dejo en paz, fue tan fuerte para su cuerpo a pesar de que para otros pudiese ser una cosa tan sencilla. Pero aquellos otros jamás lo habían tenido entre sus manos, como él la tuvo a ella entre las suyas, no saben cómo se siente, lo magnifico de encontrarlo, tenerlo, vivirlo en cada uno de sus besos, en cada una de sus miradas, entre sus brazos y… en esa precisa noche que jamás se esfumará.

Afuera el sol de mediodía brillaba en todo su esplendor a través de los inmensos jardines del lugar donde algunos grupos de gente realizaban sus actividades del día, algunos en círculos platicando entre ellos, otros realizando actividades artísticas o leyendo. Todo un mundo de gente que le desagradaba pero que no era tan distinta de él, mirarlos le intrigaba pero por eso mejor se iba a su propia habitación donde permanecía encerrado casi todo el día. Sólo salía por las terapias del día y nada más. No llegó a ese lugar a hacer algún amigo, sólo fue porque tenía que ir y luego solo debía marcharse, había decidido comenzar de nuevo así que debía dejar ese lugar, entre más pronto mejor.

"Así que ¿si fue por ella?"

La mujer delante de él lo miraba intrigada, simplemente él era un caso especial, por decirlo de una manera, ya que él no se veía como la clase persona que llega a un lugar como ese. Era totalmente diferente de los demás, por eso le gustaba estar con él, y sobre todo para poder escucharlo, podía decir que era su "favorito". Totalmente intrigante y misterioso, pero cuando se abría con ella y hablaba con ella, no podía perderlo un instante, además de que; bueno, había que admitirlo, le era bastante atractivo, demasiado, era la verdad, era un hombre bastante guapo.

Él le sonrió con una de sus mejores sonrisas, como hacía hace mucho tiempo, para divertirse él mismo. Pero funcionó, ya que ella al verlo así se sonrojó de inmediato y trató de ocultarlo mirando hacia otro lado, él rió por lo bajo discretamente. Para que ella no se diera cuenta, pasó su mano por detrás de sus oscuros cabellos antes de contestarle.

"¿Qué es lo que quiere decir con eso, doctora?"

"Cristell, dime Cristell, quiero que me llames por mi nombre. Ya te lo he dicho antes, me haces sentir mayor" dijo ella riendo, él también rió por su comentario.

"Está bien, Cristell" entonando su nombre de cierta manera, que hizo que ella casi volviera a sonrojarse, él solo sonrió más, porque aunque ella no quisiese él se daba cuenta perfectamente de todo. "Es sólo que se me olvida a veces, además no creo que aquí les guste que te esté tuteando, ni tampoco veo que te pongas en tanta confianza con los demás pacientes, dime ¿por qué conmigo sí?"

Esta vez sí, aunque volteará su rostro, o se lo cubriera entre sus manos, o se fuera corriendo, no lo podía ocultar, se puso roja a más no poder ante la supuesta mirada incógnita de él. Se mordió un labio pensando lo más rápido que podía mientras lo seguía viendo con esa misma expresión, sentía que se volvería loca con él. Finalmente suspiró hondo y cerró los ojos por un segundo, pero los abrió de golpe al sentir que le tomaba la mano

"Vamos no te pongas así, solo jugaba, de verdad aprecio que me tengas esa confianza, porque con eso me doy cuenta de para ti soy totalmente diferente de todos ellos. Gracias, Cristell."

Se oyó tan dulce en su voz, su nombre, cuando él lo pronunciaba se oía tan distinto. ¡Pero por Dios! Tenía que dejar eso, si tan sólo él no fuera su paciente y ella su doctora, si tan sólo él no fuera… Ya había llegado demasiado lejos por él, debía de revaluar sus principios y a ella misma pronto, no podía seguir dejando pasar esto, y más porque era su propia culpa todo eso. Aunque a veces viéndolo a los ojos en ciertos momentos, era como si él lo supiera todo perfectamente, y eso era lo peor de todo, que él supiera lo que ella podía sentir a veces y que él pudiese jugar con eso.

"Bueno, yo, yo sí creo que eres diferente de todos los demás, en realidad eres más que eso eres especial, bastante." Dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

"Bueno muchas gracias por el cumplido." Contestó él rápidamente con una sonrisa muy galante.

Ella en seguida hizo una mueca.

"Vamos cálmate, ya te dije que solo juego."

"Pues creo que tengo que decirte que a ninguna mujer le gusta que jueguen así con ella, creo que eso ya deberías de saberlo." dijo ella casi riendo.

"Sí, claro." Dijo él bastante serio ya.

Ella en seguida se dio cuenta de su error y quiso repararlo inmediatamente.

"Disculpa, no supe lo que dije, dime ¿estás bien?"

"Perfecto."

Ella se le quedó mirando, probando ver si era cierto, él en respuesta estrecho más sus manos entre las suyas, esto la volvió a poner nerviosa en seguida.

"Yo sé que no lo quisiste decir en serio, no te preocupes estoy bien." dijo de nuevo dulcemente mirando sus ojos, sintiendo que ella casi se derretía ahí mismo por él. "De verdad agradezco mucho cada una de tus atenciones, Cristell."

"Claro" fue lo único que atinó a decir ella.

Se la quedó mirando, hasta que ella advirtió la presencia de cierta mujer que pasaba por ahí y los miraba de mala manera, al instante se dio cuenta de la mal interpretada posición en la que se encontraban. No era nada correcto que los vieran tomados de la mano, así que lo soltó y empezó a hacer unas anotaciones en sus hojas como si nada. Él volteo a ver a aquella mujer y sólo le sonrió, ella igual le sonrió; pero eso más que una sonrisa parecía una mueca, se fue no sin antes digerirle una última mirada de advertencia a ella.

"¿Por qué crees que Ruth siempre se ve de mal humor?" pregunto él mientras veía como se iba.

Y es que era la verdad, era de aquellas mujeres amargadas por la vida, por alguna razón desconocida, que se veían incapaces de sonreírle a alguien y que sólo provocaban temor ante su presencia. Y desde que Cristell comenzó a trabajar con él, Ruth se dedicaba a observarlos más, por no decir casi espiar, algo verdaderamente incómodo.

"La verdad, no lo sé, ni tampoco quiero saberlo"

"¿Por qué tanta apatía? No ves que ella es sólo una pobre mujer sola, que ha llegado en el punto en que su vida se ha convertido en lo que menos había querido."

"¿Qué es lo quieres decir?"

"Pues básicamente se ha quedado sola en este mundo, no está casada, y desde que estoy aquí nunca he visto que la venga a visitar alguna amiga, aunque sea una vieja amiga que se preocupe por ella. Vez se ha quedado sola en este mundo por completo, y yo sé que a ninguna mujer le gusta estar sola."

"¿Qué? ¿Piensas que las mujeres necesitamos a un hombre para sentirnos completas y felices?, ¿no crees que es una ideología demasiado anticuada?"

"No, no quise decir eso, lo que toda mujer necesita es amar y ser querida también, eso es todo. El amor entre un hombre y una mujer no es la única clase de amor Cristell, existe el amor a tu familia, entre tus amigos y el amor a tu trabajo, son varias cosas, aunque sinceramente yo no te visualizo soltera para toda la vida Cristell" concluyó él con otra de sus sonrisas.

"Um ¿qué quieres decir?" Preguntó algo incómoda por el hecho de que él tratara de que llevar la conversación hacia la vida íntima de ella.

"Pues que, bueno, me intriga saber por qué una mujer como tú no está casada o siquiera comprometida, porque no tienes relación alguna por ahora ¿verdad?" Ella le indicó que no. "Ves lo que digo ¿por qué una mujer como tú no encuentra el amor?"

"¿Una mujer como yo?"

"Si una mujer como tú, ve, eres atractiva, yo diría que muy atractiva, bastante inteligente y divertida, me agrada mucho conversar contigo, no eres demasiado crítica ni seria. Creo que eres algo insegura al principio, pero eso está bien, no puedes darle tu confianza a un hombre desde el principio."

"Bueno si no tengo una relación por ahora es porque no quiero, no puedo tener una ahora, mi trabajo toma mucho de mi tiempo."

"¿Yo?"

"Mi trabajo en general."

"Está bien, así que eres de esas mujeres que decide dejar el amor para después."

"Lo que yo digo, es que si me esforcé tanto para acabar mi carrera al menos debería de disfrutarlo, me gusta lo que hago, pero ya te dije, no tengo tiempo para citas ni cosas de esas por ahora. Eso tendrá que esperar para después."

"Está bien, Cristell, solo que no dejes que después se convierte en nunca."

"Sí, claro."

Ella miró su reloj, pronto darían las dos de la tarde, vaya que el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido, hizo unas últimas anotaciones en sus hojas antes de concluir. Él sólo espero que ella terminara.

"Ya te vas, ¿verdad?"

"Si así es, pero no te preocupes por extrañarme demasiado. Vendré mañana, como siempre."

"Sí, claro."

Ella empezó a recoger sus cosas de la mesa mientras él se mantenía sentado en su silla, viendo hacia fuera a través de la ventana.

"Bueno nos vemos mañana."

"Si, adiós, Cristell." Se despidió él algo distraído.

"Hasta mañana, Darien."

"Sí."

Ella ya no espero más de él así que se fue, mostró su identificación al señor de la puerta y luego caminó hacia el lugar del estacionamiento donde había dejado su auto. Dejó algunas de sus cosas en la maletera del coche y luego se subió en él para ir rumbo a su departamento en el centro de la ciudad.

Cuando vio que ella salió por la puerta del lugar, se fue directo a su propio cuarto. Se sentó en la cama un momento viendo el piso con las manos estrechadas apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas. Aún seguía pensando en la pregunta de la doctora, toda la plática del día fue sólo para alejarla del tema, aún no quería hablar de ella, pero sabía muy bien que aunque por el día de hoy había funcionado, mañana de seguro preguntaría.

"_Así que ¿si fue por ella?"_

"Doctora, tal vez si" dijo viendo el dibujo que tenía entre sus manos.

**He aquí una nueva historia más que se me había ocurrido hace algunas semanitas gracias a una canción de una película que me gusta mucho y de ahí me inspire para esta trama.**

**Espero que les guste de verdad y al menos por ahora creó que no voy a tardar mucho en actualizar ya que tengo un par de capítulos adelantados, si acaso tarde una semana, ok**

**Bueno nos veremos pronto y recuerden que sus reviews son bien bienvenidos, chiao.**


	2. LA PRIMERA IMPRESIÓN

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**LA PRIMERA IMPRESIÓN**

Cerca del medio día el sol iluminaba igual que en esos días de primavera. Ella decidió aprovecharlo y salieron a las mesas de afuera; bajo la sombra de un gran árbol entre los extensos jardines de la institución. A pesar de que estaba haciendo algunas anotaciones lo miraba de reojo, viendo como observaba a los demás que se encontraban alrededor de ellos, claramente veía como le desagradaban ellos, _no le gustaba comparase él mismo con los demás_, por eso no había hecho ningún amigo y no hablaba aunque fuera necesario. Claro está que ella era una excepción, por una razón que a pesar de que le había preguntado él simplemente no había respondido, y ¿si le gustaba…?

"Dime, ¿tú sabes cuándo me iré de aquí?" preguntó él sin siquiera voltear a verla, mientras seguía observando hacia la lejanía.

"Pues muy pronto, más pronto de lo que tú crees, siempre y cuando, bueno tú ya sabes." contestó ella finalizando sus anotaciones.

"Sí, claro."

Ella terminó sus cosas y se le quedó mirando, pronto lo dejarían ir, y ¿ahora qué pasaría? ¿Alguna vez lo volvería a ver? Esperaba que sí, más que nada para saber de él, porque más allá de todo siempre le gustaron sus pláticas y quizás… Quien sabe que sería exactamente de su futuro.

"¿Qué tanto anotas?" Preguntó él ya devolviendo toda su atención a la fémina frente a él.

"Sólo algunas cosas." dijo ella sonriendo.

"¿Para qué? Se supone que gracias a ti ya me dejarán ir ¿no?"

"Si pero son sólo unas cosas."

"Um, claro."

Y al fin ella le dio punto final a sus hojas.

"Hoy en la tarde presentó el final de tu caso, ya estas completamente limpio y ya puedes reintegrarte a la…"

"Sí, claro ¿y qué más?"

"Pues, querido, mañana a esta hora estarás saliendo por la puerta de este lugar totalmente limpio y libre de hacer lo que quieras. Excepto claro está, ya sabes qué. Pero creo que tú no cometerás ese error dos veces ¿o sí? Tú lo dijiste jamás te gusto estar aquí, aunque aún así viniste por tu propia cuenta, eso habla muy bien de ti, no eres una mala persona."

"Jajaja, eso lo dices porque no me conoces bien." Dijo él bromeando.

"No, yo creo que de verdad eres una buena persona, sólo que a veces te confundes y no tomas las mejores decisiones. Eso le pasa a cualquiera, no debes culparte demasiado por eso, sobre todo por cosas que ya pasaron y están tan lejos de nosotros."

Él quedó pensativo unos segundos y con cierta mirada le dijo "Lo dices por eso, lo de ella, ¿verdad?"

Ella simplemente no podía negar su curiosidad, más que nada quería saber de ella, acerca de esa chica que él conoció hacía algunos años atrás y por la que él, al parecer se hundió en un confuso abismo, donde simplemente se dejó llevar por bajas pasiones.

"Todavía quieres que te lo cuente" Eso más que pregunta era una afirmación.

"Um, bueno… yo creo que…"

"Ya te lo conté un día en el que bueno, ya lo sabes, salí a fumar en mi auto. Entre a una de sus clases para esconderme del director y frente a mi estaba ella" contó él muy rápido.

"Si, ya me contaste cómo la viste por primera vez, pero aún no me cuentas que fue lo que paso entre ustedes, no me has contado por qué te fuiste, ni tampoco que pasó con ella."

"Ya te lo dije, mi papá me preguntó si quería ir a Chicago a estudiar y yo acepté ir. Todo fue tan rápido que no pude… despedirme de ella, así que no la volví a ver después de eso."

"Aún así ¿no volviste a llamarla?, ¿no regresaste a verla cuando ibas a visitar a tu padre?"

"No realmente, creo que lo más razonable era que ella no quisiera verme por haberme ido después… de la graduación, así que le evité esa pena, a los dos… Hubiera sido muy incómodo."

"¿Y si te la toparás algún día en la calle?"

"Eso fue hace 8 años, Cristell. Ella de seguro que ha cambiado, ahora de seguro es toda una mujer, no la niña que yo… conocí en la preparatoria" concluyó él algo pensativo al final.

Los dos quedaron en silencio, por un momento; muy cerca de ellos se oía el ruido de los pájaros entre las ramas de los frondosos árboles, casi eran la una de la tarde y el sol comenzaba a calentar más fuerte el ambiente. Otros grupos de personas estaban alrededor de ellos en otras actividades; mientras ella lo seguía observando, pensando, esta sería quizás la última vez que podría hablar con él. Cristell lo miró una vez más, siempre que él se ponía a pensar en ella se quedaba callado y se volvía cortante con ella cuando le preguntaba. Ese era como su último objetivo antes de que él se fuera, si lo convencía, ella sentiría que de verdad lo habría ayudado, así que no lo dejaría pasar.

"Pero, ¿te has preguntado en lo que ella sintió cuando te fuiste? ¿No crees que debiste de haberle dado la cara alguna vez, ir a buscarla, hablar con ella? Esa niña lo único que merecía era una explicación después de todo, al menos a mí me gustaría que me hubieran dado una explicación, no importa cuántos años hubiesen pasado, ¿tú no lo crees así?"

"¿Me estás diciendo que ahora al salir de aquí lo primero que haga es que vaya a buscarla?" preguntó él irónicamente, sin tomarse sus palabras en serio.

"No, exactamente, no es necesario. Es sólo que, al menos tú aún no puedes quitártela de la cabeza. Nunca conocí a un hombre como tú, no pensé que un hombre se pudiera enamorar tanto de una mujer así como tú, y de una niña, tan pronto. No sé, no la conozco a ella, pero al verte a ti, quiero ayudarte a superar de eso. Creo que sigues pensando tanto así en ella porque no te has vuelto a enamorar de nadie más, eso es todo, sólo necesitas encontrar a otra mujer en tu vida, ahora más que nunca, cuando tienes la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo todo."

"¿Tú te has enamorado Cristell?, ¿de verdad?"

Ella iba a contestarle, pero se detuvo al ver que él comenzaba a hablar de nuevo.

"Para serte sincero creo que tú nunca has amado tanto a nadie. Por las palabras que me dices eso el que creo. Jamás podrás saber, no podrás entender lo que yo sentí con esa niña. Fue algo más que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo." Decía él cerrando los ojos recordando con exactitud aquellas cosas que sentía por ella. "Jamás sabrás como es que una persona te nubla la razón, o descubrir cuan infinito puede ser un abrazo, un beso, todo aquello que solamente sentí con ella. No sabes lo que es tener miedo, de ya no poder más, sentir que tu vida se puede acabar con su ausencia. Esa confusa manera en que todas esas cosas te atrapan y luego…´" Él bajo su cara, clavando su vista en el suelo. "Yo simplemente no pude más" Concluyó tras un suspiro. "No cualquiera en este mundo encuentra su alma gemela, no cualquiera ama de verdad a una persona, no cualquiera conoce el amor, ese amor, casi nadie se enamora de verdad y con ella, fue más, mucho más."

Cristell se había quedado simplemente sin palabras tras cada una de esas cosas que él le revelaba. Era totalmente inexplicable y sorpréndete tras cada una de sus palabras, fue como correr rápido, muy rápido y luego encontrarse contra una pared y casi chocar contra ella. ¿Qué si se había enamorado una vez?, estaba cerca de contestarle muy segura, "C_laro que sí"._ Pero él le demostró tan rápido que no fue así, si no, aún estaría con alguno de ellos. Nunca antes conoció a un hombre como él, que seguía amando a aquella niña de la que se enamoró por primera y única vez en su vida.

Era tan hermoso pensar siempre en el amor, todo el mundo lo idealiza, hasta ella bajo su aparente frío y distante exterior que para nada reflejaba el interior de ella. Por eso ni sus propios estudios de psicología le daban respuestas concretas frente a esos aspectos. Y ahora estaba frente a este hombre que fácilmente le aclara esas cosas, tan rápido. Sólo él le explica eso de esa manera haciéndola dudar de si misma ¿Alguna vez alguien habrá pensado ella, así como él piensa en esa niña?

Simplemente él tenía toda la razón no era amor, como el de él, simplemente no. Aquella niña que él tanto amaba, era sin lugar a dudas la niña más afortunada del mundo, pensó con una sonrisa en sus labios, a pesar de sus celos. Porque casi ninguna mujer puede tener a un hombre que la ame así.

"Aunque creo que de verdad tienes razón." dijo él meditativo alzando su vista al cielo "Ya es tiempo de que yo la deje ir…"

Sus ojos se concentraron de nuevo en él tratando de leer sus pensamientos, él con una sonrisa, tan visiblemente melancólica la miró, y comenzó a contarle, mientras ella se detenía a darle exclusivamente su atención.

_**I'm a high school lover**_

_**And you're my favorite flavor**_

_**Love is all, all my soul**_

"Pues ya te conté como la conocí, como fue que la vi por primera vez" dijo él mientras recordaba cada cosa al momento, cada uno de esos pequeños detalles que seguían pareciendo tan recientes dentro de su cabeza.

"Después de haber dio a mi auto a fumar, ya sabes que tenía ese aquel mal hábito por influencia de aquellos amigos" Dijo él riendo. "Entré de nuevo a la escuela y pasaba por los pasillos, bastante desorientado, pero al frente vi que venía el director de la escuela. En seguida corrí al salón que estaba más cerca, porque si me veía como estaba en esos momentos, pues ya te imaginarás jaja. Entonces entré a la clase que estaba a mi derecha y discretamente pase por la puerta, para que el profesor de esa clase no se diera cuenta de que había entrado. Me senté en uno de los lugares del final, pensando aliviado que había logrado escaparme victoriosamente, relajado traté de concentrarme en la clase. Entonces me percaté de una chica rubia que estaba sentada adelante de mí, ella fue la única que me notó ahí, la única que me volteó a ver, por un segundo, se volteó a mí con un brillo bastante especial en sus ojos que me intrigó en ese instante y luego me sonrió, como si nada. Yo me quedé sin habla; por primera vez, y ella se volteó de nuevo hacia delante como si nada. No sé si ella se dio cuenta pero por primera vez no supe que hacer frente a una chica, era la primera vez que una chica provocaba esas cosas en mí, y fue sólo en un instante. En ese instante en que ella volteo a verme con esos ojos azules y con esa sonrisa blanca preciosa. De verdad no sé si lo hizo a propósito, no sé si antes de eso ella me conocía, pero yo no la conocía, jamás la había visto antes; y eso que yo conocía a la mayoría del alumnado femenino. Pero ella, fue como encontrar a un ángel entre nosotros." Concluyó.

_**You're my playground love **_

_**You're the piece of gold**_

_**The flushes of my soul**_

"Verás todo resulta tan fácil cuando nadie te dice que no, ninguna chica me rechazaba, esa era mi especialidad, podía tener a cualquier niña sin ningún esfuerzo, es más, ellas venían a mí, lo recuerdo bien. Pero ella fue la primera que me puso a prueba, ella no se dejó al principio; eso me gustó tanto al principio, así fue como me enamoré de ella. Para ella fue tan fácil, pero para mí fue una tortura, pero una tortura deliciosa. Y todo fue mejor cuando al fin la atrapé en aquel primer beso, un simple beso de sus labios era mejor que cualquier experiencia con otras chicas."

"Y después de todo, ¿cómo se llamaba?"

"¿Aún no te lo he dicho?" Preguntó él sorprendido.

"No, la verdad que no, siempre me la describes y todo, pero aún no me has dicho."

"¿Y de verdad quieres saberlo?"

"Creo que a estas alturas no sería mucha diferencia."

"Bueno, si tú lo dices. Pero primero ¿no quieres que cambiemos de lugar? Ya es tarde y el sol está más fuerte ¿No quieres que vayamos al comedor a almorzar?"

"Sí, es cierto. Vamos."

"Claro, ahí podré seguirte contando que fue lo que pasó después de conocer a Serena."

"¿Serena?"

"Si, Serena."

_**Extra time, on the ground…**_

_**You're my playground love**_

**Primero que nada quiero agradecer a Pinky, ISABEL, KIRA MOON y serychiba por ser las primeras personitas en mandarme review n.n muchas gracias y gracias a eso este segundo capítulo llegó más pronto. **

**Igual espero que les guste mucho y ya saben, me encanta poder leer reviews, solo hagan clic en el botoncito de abajo y GO.**

**Muchas gracias y nos vemos en el próximo, chiaito.**


	3. FORTUITO

**CAPÍTULO 3 **

**FORTUITO**

En una gran casa verde de tres pisos y ventanas blancas de la calle 12 de los suburbios cercanos a la ciudad de California vivía la familia Tsukino, integrada por el profesor Kent, que daba clases de matemáticas en la misma preparatoria que sus hijas asistían, su esposa, Ikuko, ama de casa y fiel religiosa, tomaba demasiado apecho las reglas religiosas y por eso era demasiado estricta y sobre protectora, y las hijas de la familia, la primera de ellas, era Lita que estaba en el último año de preparatoria y las otras dos, Serena y Mina, que era como mellizas, casi idénticas hasta en su forma de ser, sólo que Serena era un año mayor que Mina, pero eso ni se notaba, es más, por ser la más baja, cualquiera pensaría que Serena era la menor de las tres hermanas, ambas estaban en segundo año de preparatoria, un año después que su hermana.

Los cinco vivían en la misma casa, las tres hijas casi no tenían amigos en la escuela, ya que su estricta madre no las dejaba salir a cualquier lugar, a menos de que fuera por una ocasión especial, pero esas ocasiones especiales eran demasiado fugaces. Al fin y al cabo ellas ya se habían acostumbrado a esa extraña forma de vida encerradas todo el día en sus habitaciones estudiando, platicando, soñando… A su padre le daba pena verlas así, veía a los demás jóvenes de la escuela de sus hijas, como de divertían, mientras que ellas se perdían de todos esos partidos de fútbol a los cuales todos iban, las fogatas en el deportivo de la escuela después de cada juego, los bailes, sus hijas jamás habían asistido a uno en sus vidas, jamás podrían tener esas experiencias normales de cualquier adolescente. Pero con Ikuko era demasiado difícil razonar, porque jamás le hacía caso y ella siempre terminaba con la _razón_. Era común que los vecinos se comentara sobre la difícil vida que debían tener esas niñas, tan alejadas de las personas, sin amigos que las fueran a visitar o hablar por teléfono, siempre viendo al mundo a través de su ventana o de las fotografías de revistas a las que estaban suscritas y que cada mes les llegaba a la puerta de su casa, soñando con ir a Italia o España, llegar hasta la India y vestir esas ropas de princesas, quizás con un chico que las llevará a esos lugares. Pero por ahora esos sueños se veían tan lejanos, con su madre cerca detrás de ellas.

Como siempre las tres bajaron de sus habitaciones para desayunar antes de ir a la escuela en sus uniformes de la escuela, una blusa blanca de mangas cortas, con una bolsa a la altura del pecho del lado izquierdo y una falda azul oscuro tableada, apenas dos centímetros por arriba de la rodilla, arreglo hecho por su madre.

Igual que todos los días Lita era la primera en bajar al comedor y sentarse a tomar con calma su recién hecho jugo de naranja, mientras veía los títulos de algunos de los artículos del periódico que su padre leía todas las mañanas mientras esperaba a sus hijas para llevarlas a la escuela.

"Lita ¿tus hermanas todavía no están listas?"

"No mamá, aún no." Contestó ella sin darle mucha importancia.

"Ay, estas niñas no entienden que se les puede hacer tarde." Dijo su madre mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras y desde ahí abajo les gritó "¡Serena! ¡Mina! ¡Apúrense que se les hará tarde!"

"¡Si mamá, en seguida bajamos!" escuchó decir de su hija Serena.

Serena se concentró en la imagen de su reflejo, como si se inspeccionara a sí misma.

"¿Qué tanto te estás viendo en el espejo?" Preguntó Mina que se terminada de cepillar el cabello y observaba a Serena curiosamente.

Ella sonrió, casi como si fuera con malicia y luego volteo a ver a su hermana.

"¿Sabes de lo que me enteré, Mina?" Dijo ella mientras se sentaba en la cama para ponerse sus zapatos.

"¿Qué cosa, Serena?" Preguntó Mina mientras se sentaba igual en la cama a un lado de Serena.

Ella con una gran sonrisa muy contenta le contestó. "Pues que Andrew ya terminó con su novia, desde ayer."

"¿Qué? ¿En serio?"

"Si ayer, después de la clase de educación física los vi que peleaban y él muy molesto le dijo que ya no quería nada con ella, y ella le dijo que tampoco lo quería así que en ese momento cortaron los dos."

"¿Segura?, porque todo el mundo que esos dos cortan y regresan a cada rato, se pelean casi todos los días."

"Pues eso a mí no me importa ahora" Le contestó Serena muy digna levantándose de la cama y volviendo a verse en el espejo "Mientras no estén juntos eso me da a mí la oportunidad ¿no lo ves?"

"Cómo si eso de verdad te detuviera a hacer algo, Serena, conociéndote."

"Pero que cosas dices Mina, tú, que eres mi hermana" Dijo ella como si estuviera escandalizada por el comentario.

"Sólo juego Serena jajaja."

"Jajaja, ya lo sé."

"Pero de todos modos ¿Cómo pretendes _conquistar _a Andrew? ¿Algún plan?"

"Umm, aún no lo sé, pero creo que de verdad voy a poder lograrlo."

"Ah, ¿y por qué tan segura?"

"Jaja, ya verás, no comas ansías, y apúrate antes de que mamá nos vuelva a regañar porque se nos hace tarde." Advirtió Serena tomando su mochila y arreglando su cabello una vez más antes de salir del cuarto.

"Pero si no nos regaña por eso, será por cualquier otra cosa."

"Si es cierto, tienes mucha razón jaja."

Y las dos bajaron las escaleras a prisa con sus bultos al hombro riéndose por el comentario de Mina, hasta que apareció su mamá que venía del comedor con una expresión seria.

"Ay, niñas, ya iba a volver a llamarles, ya les dije que se apuren si no se les hará tarde y van hacer que su padre vaya corriendo por culpa de ustedes."

"Si, mamá, lo sentimos" contestaron las dos al mismo tiempo muy serias dejando sus bultos en un sillón de la sala.

Su mamá suavizó su expresión un poco mientras las llevaba al comedor.

Las dos se sentaron en sus lugares y se sirvieron del jugo de naranja mientras su mamá les servía sus tostadas en su plato y comían en silencio, mirándose las unas a las otras. Lita como fue la primera que bajo a desayunar, fue la primera que terminó, así que dejo sus platos en la cocina y se fue a lavar los dientes, mientras Serena y Mina seguían comiendo lo más rápido que podían.

"No coman tan rápido que se van a ahogar, eso les pasa por tardar."

"Si, mamá." Contestó Serena cuando terminaba un gran sorbo de jugo disimulando su risa al igual que Mina.

"Ah, ya está." Dijo Mina cuando terminó.

"Yo también." Dijo Serena que terminó después.

Las dos llevaron sus trates a la cocina y luego fueron a lavarse los dientes igual de rápido.

"Oye, Serena, te digo un secreto"

"¿Qué es Mina?"

"Pues es acerca de nuestra hermana Lita."

"¿Así?"

"Si, y bueno, y Andrew."

"¿Así?" Serena ya se imaginaba más o menos lo que su hermana le diría.

"Pues creo que a nuestra querida hermana Lita, le gusta también Andrew, todavía no estoy muy segura, porque todavía no quiere decírmelo, pero…"

"Si entiendo Mina, pero ella sabe que a mí me gusta él desde hace tiempo."

"Si lo sé"

Las dos se quedaron pensando en silencio mientras terminaban, sobre todo Serena, por sobre todas las personas del mundo amaba a sus hermanas, eran sus mejores amigas, las únicas en el mundo, y lo que menos quería era hacerles daño, de ninguna manera, menos por un chico, eso simplemente no valía la pena. Pero esta vez era Andrew, no cualquier chico, aunque adorara a su hermana Lita; bueno mientras Lita no le diga nada, ella seguiría, si era cierto que a Lita le gustaba, lo pensaría mejor después.

Las tres subieron al auto junto con su padre al volante, pasaban por las calles tranquilas hacia la escuela saludando a uno que otro vecino o conocido, al menos ellos siempre habían sido amables con ellas, así hasta que llegaron a la escuela. Su padre las dejaba siempre en la entrada principal de la escuela.

"Nos vemos luego, papá" Dijo Lita dándole un beso en la mejilla

"Adiós, papá" Se despidió Serena con un beso en la mejilla más efusivo que el de Lita.

"Nos vemos en casa, papá." Se despidió Mina igual que Serena.

"Si, hijas, se cuidan y nos vemos en la casa."

"Si, papá." Respondieron las tres"

Y su papá se fue un poco más adelante para dejar su auto en el estacionamiento exclusivo para los maestros.

X:I:X:I:X

La hora del descanso había llegado, todo el alumnado se encontraba fuera de sus salones desayunando en la cafetería o en las áreas verdes del patio trasero y cierta chica rubia de ojos azules buscaba al menos a una de sus hermanas para desayunar con ellas. Pero antes algo captó su atención, dos personas más adelante, en uno de los patios, discutían casi a gritos, la chica de cabellos oscuros le gritaba a un chico rubio, mucho más alto que ella, y él le contestaba de la misma manera. Ella se acercó un poco más, para entender mejor lo que se decían, discretamente.

"¿Quieres verme la cara de tonto verdad? ¿Acaso crees que te voy a creer?"

"¡Es que esa es la verdad, no hice nada con Nicolás! ¿Por qué no me crees Andrew?"

"¡Porque sé que lo que me dices no es verdad! Sé que te fuiste con él a su casa y que te llevo a tu casa hasta la mañana siguiente, así que no me mientas."

"¡Pero no es cierto!"

"¡Claro que sí! Yo sé que si fue así porque te vieron."

"¿Qué dices?"

"Que te vieron, preciosa, te vieron irte con él, así que no me mientas más, dímelo."

"Es que… ¡es que no fue así!" A la chica claramente se le veía que se llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, pero era demasiado orgullosa.

Pero él sólo sonrío orgullosamente "Ves que yo tengo razón, tú a mí no me puedes mentir."

"¿Prefieres creer lo que te dicen tus amigos, que a mí? Yo, que soy tu novia."

"Pues mis amigos simplemente no me mienten, a diferencia de otras…"

Ella quedó callada por cinco segundos "¿Fue Chiba verdad, fue él, cierto?"

"Mira eso es lo que menos importa ahora, lo que te tenía que aclarar es que no quiero volver a hablar contigo, no me busques, lo nuestro acabo desde ayer. Ya te lo dije, no confió en ti, como podría creerle a alguien como tú."

"¡Esta bien! ¡Vete! ¡Lárgate con esos amigos tuyos! Yo ya no quiero nada contigo Andrew ¡Se acabó!"

"Está bien, mejor para mí." Contestó él con voz más tranquila, pero con una sonrisa claramente triunfante en su rostro.

"¡Bien!" Gritó ella por último antes de irse de ahí hecha una furia. Aunque estaba a punto llorar, por nada del mundo lloraría en su cara.

Él la miró irse, satisfecho de haber terminado y se dio la vuelta, al final se quedó pensativo y por eso no se dio cuenta de que iba a tropezar con una niña más pequeña que él, que parecía que también estaba distraída como él.

"Auch"

Apenas atinando a sus reflejos logró rescatarla del suelo, sosteniéndola fuertemente entre sus brazos, muy cerca de su cuerpo, sintiendo perfectamente lo pequeña que era comparada con él. Mirando con curiosidad la mirada celeste de ella, que parecía un poco confundida, o al menos eso le pareció a él; con cuidado la sostuvo hasta que dejó que se pusiera en pie, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos en ningún segundo, y ella tampoco dejaba de hacerlo.

"Disculpa, no te vi, digo no veía mi camino." Dijo él con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

"No disculpa, yo iba distraída también" Contestó ella sonriendo también.

Él quedo embelesado con su voz dulce, al menos debería de pedirle su nombre, pensó. "Bueno está bien, pero dime ¿estás bien?, ¿no te lastimaste?"

"Si estoy bien, no te preocupes" Contestó ella con una risa divertida.

Él miró su sonrisa. "¿De qué te ríes?"

"Um, de nada." Le ella contestó sin ocultar su risa.

"¿De nada? ¿Segura? ¿No te estarás riendo de mí?"

"Jajaja, no, no me rió de ti. Es sólo que…"

"¿Qué?"

Ella se quedó pensando. "¿Cómo te llamas?" Preguntó con inocencia.

"Ah, pues mi nombre es Andrew" Contestó él seguro. "Si, y dime, preciosa, ¿cuál es el tuyo?"

"¿Quieres saberlo?"

"Pues sí, yo te dije el mío, así que tú debes de decirme el tuyo también."

"¿Sólo por eso?" Le preguntó con cierto brillo en su mirada.

"¿Qué?" Él no se esperaba eso, ¿ella estaba jugando con él? "Pues es que tengo mucha curiosidad de saber el nombre de la niña preciosa con la que me tropecé y a la que estuve a punto de tirar al suelo, pero si quieres que te diga la razón, pues te la diré."

Ella aguardo, esperando lo que él iba a decir, pero lo siguiente que pasó no lo esperó.

Él muy hábil y muy rápido la tomó por los brazos y la deslizó a la pared que había detrás de ella, encerrándola contra su cuerpo y se acercó a su oído y con susurros dijo "Eres la niña más preciosa que jamás había visto y me muero por conocerte. Quiero que los demás me tengan envidia porque yo sé tu nombre y ellos no, así que no me hagas sufrir más y dímelo, por favor."

La cercanía, su voz, los susurros, la sensación que le daba el que la tocará, lo que le dijo, esa adrenalina o la excitación que le dio todo eso, le hicieron imposible negar que sintiera que se derretía ahí mismo entre sus brazos, con cada palabra. Pero saber que lo podía tener tan fácil, le realzó su autocontrol. "Lo siento, pero por ahora no puedo decirte mi nombre, apenas y te conozco, además…"

En ese preciso instante sonó la campana, indicando el final del receso, haciendo que todos los alumnos regresen a sus clases.

"… no puedo llegar tarde a mi clase de matemáticas." Dijo sonriendo agradecida por esa oportuna campana.

Pero él no se movió ni siquiera un poco, sólo la miraba a los ojos, viendo como fácilmente se hacía la inocente, mientras él sólo le sonría. Así que ella con cierto esfuerzo salió de su ate, dedicándole una última sonrisa antes de irse al salón de su clase.

X:I:X:I:X

"Um ¿dónde está mi encendedor?... Espera… Aquí está" Rápido lo prendió y sintió que el efecto se le subía rápido a la cabeza, saboreándolo mientras daba una bocanada de humo haciendo su cabeza para atrás con los ojos cerrados. Sintió el peso del cuerpo de su compañera a su lado y volteó a mirarla "¿Quieres?, tengo uno más."

"No gracias, estoy dejándolo ¿sabes?"

"Ah ya veo." Pronunció él sin mucha importancia y volvió a dar otra bocanada de humo.

"Creo que tú también deberías de dejarlo." Dijo ella mientras se arreglaba el cabello frente al espejo retrovisor.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Preguntó él echando su cabeza de nuevo para atrás, lo menos que quería era un sermón, simplemente porque nadie jamás le daba uno.

"Porque, tarde o temprano eso te hará mal, alguien va a descubrirte y te expulsarán del equipo de fútbol y quizás también de la escuela, es malo también para tu salud, debes dejarlo ahora que aún es tiempo."

"Sabes, como que escuchar ese sermón de tu boca no me convence, la hipocresía no se te da muy bien."

Ella con mirada de reproche y muy molesta le contestó. "Pues si no quieres escucharme no lo hagas, pero te estoy dando un buen consejo, algún día te darás cuenta de que yo tenía razón."

"Si, como digas."

Ella terminó de abrocharse los zapatos y sentada junto a él miraba el lugar a través de la ventanilla. Los dos en silencio, ella con los brazos cruzados mirando la hora, y él muy tranquilamente fumando, sin voltear a verla, solo de reojo, por muy molesta que pudiera estar de momento su enfado no duraba mucho con él, así que no tenía que mover ni un dedo. Hasta que sonó la campanilla. Ella tomó su mochila junto con otras de sus cosas y salió, antes de cerrar la puerta del auto por completo se acercó a la ventanilla.

"Te veré luego." Dijo con voz neutra.

"Está bien."

Ella se acercó a él, hasta alcanzar su rostro y le dio un solo beso en la mejilla que él acepto de buena manera.

"Adiós."

"Sí."

Y cerró la puerta y se apartó de su convertible rojo, entrando de nuevo en la escuela, él se quedaría un rato más ahí, aún no podía entrar así como estaba, tenía que esperar que el efecto estupefaciente se le bajará un poco, porque cualquiera a simple vista se daría cuenta de su estado, ni siquiera podía caminar bien, así que sin mucho sacrificio se quedó en su auto otra hora.

Un poco, en realidad, bastante desorientado bajo de su auto, y al entrar apenas y pudo distinguir que ya no había nadie en los pasillos. Ya todos estaban en clases así que sólo tenía que esperar a que terminará la hora y se iría a su salón; mientras caminaba de aquí para allá como si nada, murmurando canciones de Pink Floyd. Hasta que paró en seco cuando vio a un señor mayor al que fácilmente reconoció, era el director de la escuela. En seguida se alarmó, no podía encontrarlo ahí, menos como estaba, corrió hacia la puerta de la clase que estaba más cerca y se metió rápido con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido y se sentó en uno de los lugares vacíos del fondo del salón.

Se sentó tranquilo, suspirando y riendo para sí mismo de su muy buena suerte, en este preciso instante el director podría estar haciendo todo un escándalo allá fuera al verlo, y en seguida ya estarían yendo hacia la dirección para hablarle a su padre y decirle que estaba expulsado. Pero por hoy eso no sería así. Ahora sólo tenía que simular que prestaba atención a la clase de…, miró hacia el pizarrón y distinguió las ecuaciones escritas por el profesor, sin duda alguna era de matemáticas, y era una clase de un grado menor que la de él. De seguro se metió en uno de los salones de segundo, no pasaría nada, mientras el maestro no lo descubriera ahí todo iba bien.

X:I:X:I:X

_La raíz cuadrada de ax+b es igual a… ¿A quién le importa todo esto? Cuando llegue a casa le preguntaré a papá, Lo único que debo pensar ahora es… _Desde aquel suceso no había otra cosa dentro de su cabeza, todo era Andrew, no podía creerlo. _¡Me pregunto mi nombre!, y dice que quiere saberlo, que los demás lo envidien ¿de verdad estará interesado en mí?, ¿ o quizás sólo será por despecho, para darle celos a ella?_

_**I'm a high school lover**_

_**And you're my favorite flavor**_

_**Love is all, all my soul**_

_**You're my playground love**_

En ese momento oye que alguien entra por la puerta, algo extraño ya que nadie había salido del salón durante toda la clase, muy curiosa voltea a ver a aquel recién llegado que se sienta en el lugar justo detrás de ella. Por un momento las cosas parecieron detenerse cuando sus ojos se posaron en él, aquel chico de cabellos oscuros y hermosos ojos azules, y tan guapo. Al instante lo reconoció, era uno de los amigos de Andrew. Nunca antes le había llamado la atención, pero ahora que se detenía a observarlo tan de cerca, se sentía cautivada de una extraña forma, por esa mirada tan especial de él, que simplemente no pudo evitar sonreírle.

_**Yet my hands are shacking.**_

_**I feel my body reeling,**_

_**Times no matter; I'm on fire,**_

_**On the playground love**_

_¡Por dios a mí me gusta Andrew!, Serena no te embobes con este chico… Por más guapo que este, justo ahora tienes la oportunidad con Andrew, Serena ¡Regresa! _Rápidamente centró su atención de nuevo al frente de la clase, aunque no se concentraba en realidad, sentía un cosquilleo dentro de ella, y la razón no era más que la presencia de ese chico sentado detrás de ella, tan cerca, podía extender su mano y tocarlo.

El timbre que anunciaba el final de la hora sonó, y sin pensarlo mucho, tomó sus cosas, las guardó en su mochila y salió de la clase sin voltear atrás, porque por nada del mundo podía hacerle ver que la hacía sonrojarse tan fácilmente con esa mirada.

_**You're the piece of gold**_

_**The flushes of my soul**_

_**Extra time, on the ground**_

X:I:X:I:X

Esa celeste mirada, con ese brillo de estrella y esa sonrisa que dentro de su corazón no se compraba ni con el sol. Era ella, ella, esa chica que nunca antes había visto y que lo hacía sentirse de esa forma tan…, y tan rápido y… simplemente no podía explicarlo, fue como si de repente corriera y de la nada se encontrará contra una pared. Tan impactante como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo, tan alucinante que no podía creerlo, tan fugaz… fueron sólo tres segundos en los que mantuvo su mirada y así fue suficiente para que… se enamorara, por primera vez, con esa niña.

_**You're my playground love**_

_**Anytime,**_

_**Anywhere**_

_**You're my playground love**_

X:I:X:I:X

Canción: _Playground of love _de Air

**Hola, pues aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo, ahora si lo que se habían preguntado ¿qué fue lo que pasó entre esos dos?, ah pues por fin ya lo van a saber jaja, ya se vieron por primera vez¿ahora qué pasará con esos dos?... lo dejo para que lo piensen jeje.**

**Quería actualizar este fin de semana pero el domingo fue el cumple de mi papi, así que ni modos, pero de todos modos tengo que advertirles que después de este quien sabe para cuando vuelva a actualizar mi computadora anda fallando mucho y cuando entró a Internet se traba así que con trabajo y lo puedo subir o leer los fics que me gustan, (también por eso ya no puedo mandarle reviews a nadie), así que les aviso que en un día de estos la mandan a componer y quien sabe cuando regresa, ya se que alguien dirá que "existen cybers" pero yo no tengo la costumbre de ir a ellos, ni siquiera se cuanto cuesta la hora en los que hay por aquí de mi casa, pero por ustedes voy a hacerlo ok, de todos modos llevo escrito hasta el capítulo 6 por lo que tal vez si me vean de nuevo antes.**

**Ahora si, por primera vez, voy a contestarles sus reviews.**

**ISABEL: **Bueno niña pues aquí ya este capítulo y a partir de aquí ya todo se entiende perfectamente, digo yo, muchas gracias por el review nos vemos pronto linda, bye.

**Pinkymex: **_Señorita Bloom, _le sacaste eso a Molly verdad?... um bueno, jajaja, pues niña linda me encanta que me digas que te fascina, que bueno le haces bien a mi autoestima jajaja y ya vez a partir de aquí se empiezan a despejar las dudas jeje, pues niñita nos vemos pronto y por cierto tú me agregaste al msn verdad?...y otra cosa, aprovechando aquí, me encanta tu fic de SECRETOS pero con mi problema de mi compu ya no te he mandado review desde hace varios capítulos pero quiero que al menos tomes en cuenta de que lo leo ok, y ahora si, chiao.

**3rill Cullen: **Jajaja si ella es la primera que no se deja caer tan fácil jejeje para que Darien sufra… pero sólo un poco jeje, no lo quiero ver mal tanto… pues niña espero que te siga pareciendo lindo y nos vemos para el próximo, adiós.

**Erika chiba: **No importa que no hayas dejado review antes, lo importante, si lo verdaderamente importante para mi es que te guste y ya con eso estoy contenta jeje… y por cierto créeme, muchas queremos a un chico tan lindo como Darien, él es todo un sueño jaja, y también a ti te tengo que decir que como no puedo mandar review, no te he mandado el tuyo, pero este último de tu fic estuvo muy bueno. Creo que eso es todo así que nos vemos luego.

**Serychiba: **Niña en serio muchas gracias jajaja y si piensas que me lo merezco mejor jajajajaja, pues aquí ya empiezo a contar que fue lo que pasó entre él y Serena, justo para complacerte jeje. Pues espero que te siga gustando y nos vemos pronto, chiaito.

**KIRA MOON: **Primero que nada, gracias por lo de preciosa jajajaja, bueno por que se interno Darien y todo eso, y lo de Serena, ya se viene pronto tranquila, y con este capítulo ya se empieza todo para que lo entiendan mejor eh, nos vemos pronto linda, bye.

**Ahora si las dejo y espero que este capi les guste mucho y ya saben, me gusta mucho leer sus reviews y sólo tienen que darle un clic ahí donde dice GO y ya esta. Nos vemos pronto y chao n.n**


	4. UN VERDADERO VUELCO

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**UN VERDADERO VUELCO**

_Cálmate, cálmate, ¡cálmate! ¿Pero qué te pasa?, ¿por qué te pones así? P_asaba caminando muy rápido entre los pasillos repletos de alumnos que empezaban a salir de clases para irse al fin a sus casas, por el día de hoy la escuela había terminado. Hasta que chocó con alguien sin querer, por segunda vez en ese día.

"Lo siento" Contestó rápido sin siquiera voltear a ver.

"No es problema… ¿oye así te despides de tus amigos?" Preguntó él en un tono más alto de voz ya que ella ya se le estaba alejando.

Ella algo confundida volteó a ver a la persona que le hablaba, y se llevó una sorpresa algo inesperada. "Ah, Andrew, perdón es que llevó prisa" _¿Por qué me tenía que encontrar con él ahora?, ah, muy bien respira, tranquila, no te emociones por cosas… tontas _Respiró y en seguida tomó una actitud más tranquila.

"Um, si ya me di cuenta" dijo él sonriendo, y ella le sonrió también. "Oye…" en ese mismo instante se dio cuenta de que ella aún no le había dicho su nombre y ella lo percibió porque se había quedado pensativo "Es cierto aún no me dices tu nombre, ¿me lo dirás ahora?"

Ella lo primero que hizo fue comenzar a reírse y luego puso una pose pensativa "¿De verdad quieres saberlo?" Le preguntó mirándolo divertida, "¿Por qué?"

"Si no me lo dices tú, lo averiguare de todas formas."

"Ah, bueno, entonces cuando lo averigües me lo dices." Dijo ella mientras empezaba a darse la vuelta.

"No, no, espera" Él la tomó por los brazos dejándola completamente incapaz de alejarse de él.

Con una sonrisa agradable, como sólo él sabía hacerlo y una mirada algo coqueta comenzó a explicarle "Lo que pasa es que me agradas mucho, niña, y quisiera conocerte mejor por eso estaba pensando llevarte conmigo al cine mañana. Dique si, por favor"

"¿Al cine?, um, bueno…" _Dios esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ¡Andrew me ha invitado al cine!, y de verdad le agrado y mucho. Pero qué lástima, conociéndola, es un no rotundo_ "… lo que pasa es que el día de mañana ya estoy ocupada, así que será en otra ocasión." Finalizó sonriéndole

_¿Qué?, ¿me ha dicho que no?, pero… _"¿De verdad? O, si no quieres salir conmigo dímelo de una vez."

"No, no es eso, es que no puedo."

"Yo no te agrado ¿verdad?, por eso no me quieres decir ni siquiera tu nombre."

"No, Andrew, claro que no, de verdad tú también me agradas y, también a mí me gustaría mucho conocerte mejor, algún día."

Con esas solas palabras, fue suficiente para que el chico recuperara el ánimo que tan rápido había caído a los suelos. "Muy bien, niña, es una promesa." Le dijo juntando su frente con la de ella.

Ella sonrió llena de felicidad. "Serena."

"¿Ah?"

"Mi nombre es Serena, adiós." Ella se soltó y fue directo a la salida, al mismo lugar donde sabía que sus hermanas la esperaban, con una sonrisa triunfante.

X:I:X:I:X

¿Quién podía ser esa chica? Nunca antes la había visto en la escuela, y eso era raro, porque él conocía a casi todo el alumnado femenino.

Se dio cuenta de que casi todos ya habían salido del salón y que algunos lo miraban confundidos, preguntándose discretamente el motivo de su presencia ahí y la actitud de él. Sólo dos chicas más adelante lo miraron con unas sonrisas muy coquetas al pasar por su lugar, entonces se dio cuenta de que no conocía a nadie del salón, y también que afortunadamente el profesor de la clase no lo había notado. Así que rápido se paró de la silla para salir por la puerta, no sin antes darles una última sonrisa a aquellas dos chicas, que eran parte del grupo que si conocía muy bien.

Tenía tantas ganas de saber de ella, que lo primero en que pensó fue en buscarla. Quería saber de ella, como fuera tenía que hablar con ella, algo dentro de él lo estaba consumiendo muy rápido en ese pensamiento, como si fuera un objetivo más en su radar. ¿Pero de verdad era como todas las demás?, ¿sólo era otra niña a la cual conquistar? Su corazón latía muy rápido por la pregunta, ¿de verdad podía ser así? ¿Él? Quien sabe, pero por ahora lo único que importaba era encontrarla.

Lo cual sería mucho más fácil, si no hubiera tantas personas en su camino, pero a la hora de la salida tenía que ser así, entre tantas personas resultaba un poco imposible caminar rápido y poder ver atentamente el rostro de cada persona. La veía en cada chica rubia que se encontraba en su camino, pero luego cuando se les acercaba descubría con desgracia que no era ninguna de ellas.

Se precipitó a la salida, recordó que ella salió rápido del salón a lo mejor ya estaba afuera de la escuela, a punto de tomar el autobús o su auto, o tal vez algún otro chico sería el que la llevará a casa. ¡Pero no!, eso no podía ser así, el único que haría eso, sería él y por nada dejaría que algún otro chico se le acercará ni un poco. Tenía que ir rápido a la salida de la escuela, ahora sí, sin importarle los demás avanzó rápido entre todos empujando y atropellando a una que otra persona, sin detenerse a disculparse u oír sus reclamos.

Ya casi llegaba cuando la visión frente a él lo hizo parar en seco, era su mejor amigo de siempre, y ella, la chica que estaba buscando desde que la vio en ese salón y los dos hablando y riendo. Sintió que la sangre le hervía por dentro en ese ataque de ¿celos? Lo primero era llegar, interrumpirlos e irse con la chica en sus brazos ante la mirada atónita de Andrew, él podía ser su mejor amigo, pero él no podía quedarse con esta chica. Claro, pero no podía llegar entre ellos dos así como así, al juzgar por su mirada, la manera en que le hablaba y aquella sonrisa pudo ver que ellos dos ya se habían conocido antes. La rubia se despedía de él con esa sonrisa, ¿cuándo sería él aquel al que le dedicará esa sonrisa?, pensó mientras la veía irse de ahí.

No se dio cuenta en que momento fue, pero se asustó un poco, más por sorpresa que por cualquier otra cosa, cuando oyó la voz de Andrew tan cerca de él. Andrew apenas lo vio ahí parado se acercó a él, pero éste al parecer no se percató de su presencia, hasta segundos después, cuando Andrew le habló.

"Amigo, ¿qué te pasa?"

"Andrew, no te había visto."

"Si ya me di cuenta de eso, Darien" Le contestó él riendo.

Darien se tomó muy apecho esa risa, era como una burla.

Andrew se extrañó de su seriedad y dejó de reírse "Amigo, ¿qué te pasa?, era sólo una broma." Le dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda

"Si, Andrew, como sea." Contestó Darien con desgano, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que este era el momento oportuno para preguntarle a Andrew acerca de esa chica. "Oye Andrew, vi que platicabas con una chica rubia que no había visto antes, ¿quién es ella?"

Andrew sonrió ampliamente cuando escucho la pregunta de su amigo. "Ah veo que te has dado cuenta de la increíble belleza que acabo de descubrir ¿verdad?"

A Darien, su sonrisa y su tono le molestaron de nuevo, pero trato de aguantárselo.

"Pues a ella la acabó de conocer hoy amigo mío, su nombre es Serena, ¿no creer que es hermosa?"

Que si lo creía, no era necesario que se lo preguntara. Ella era la niña más hermosa que había visto, ninguna de las que conocía podía comparársele. "Sí, lo es."

"Lo sé Darien, por eso quiero conocerla mejor y quizás algún día salir con ella. No sé por qué, pero a pesar que aún no sé nada de ella me gusta mucho. Es algo extraño ¿no?, pero de verdad la quiero."

_¡Sobre mi cadáver!, _fue el primer pensamiento de Darien. Aunque tal como lo había dicho Andrew era extraño sentirse tan atraído por ella, tanto y tan rápido. Pero lo que más le molestó era que Andrew ya la quería reclamar como suya. "Oye, Andrew ¿no crees que estas precipitando un poco las cosas? O sea dices que apenas la acabas de conocer hoy."

"Sí, Darien, pero no sé, algo tiene ella que me intriga."

"¿Te intriga?"

"Si verás, ella no es una niña nada fácil. Es más con trabajo me dijo su nombre. Cuando hablé con ella la primera vez no me lo quería decir, por eso me dan ganas de conocerla."

"Ya veo." _A__sí que no es una niña fácil, pues eso lo veremos._

"Oye, Darien."

"Si, Andrew."

"¿En qué tanto estás pensando, eh?"

"Ah, nada cosas mías, pero ¿qué me decías?"

"¿A qué hora vas a venir a la práctica de hoy?"

"Ah, a la cuatro, como siempre."

"Está bien, pues te veré a esa hora."

"Nos vemos."

"Adiós."

Apenas vio desaparecer a Andrew por el pasillo salió de inmediato a la salida. Justo a tiempo, vio como esa niña rubia subía a un auto Tsuru de color azul marino en el cual iban otras dos chicas, una rubia muy parecida a ella y otra de cabellos castaños la cual no se parecía a esas dos, y también vio para su sorpresa que el conductor de ese auto era el señor Tsukino, su propio profesor de matemáticas. ¿Sería él su padre? Ni siquiera tenía idea que ese señor tuviera algún hijo, ahora estaba más que sorprendido de encontrar que esa chica era hija de su profesor, tal vez eso le daría algún punto a su favor.

Con ese último pensamiento vio el auto alejarse sin perder de vista a su niña rubia con esa hermosa sonrisa. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y entró de nuevo a la escuela para buscar sus cosas e irse a casa en su auto. Sin imaginarse que una chica sí se dio cuenta de cómo miraba a Serena.

X:I:X:I:X

Serena entró de nuevo en su habitación donde sus dos hermanas se encontraban también. Al fin su padre le había explicado la tarea de matemáticas que no había entendido ese día. Vio que ambas también estaban estudiando, Lita como siempre en el escritorio junto a la ventana y Mina sobre su cama totalmente acostada.

Dejó su libreta y su libro en una silla y se sentó en la cama de Mina junto a ella, Mina con la vista concentrada en su libro le preguntó

"¿Ya terminaste con papá?"

"Sí, ya." Le contestó mirando los títulos de la página del libro que leía Mina, _B__iología _un tema que para nada le gustaba. "No estuvo tan difícil."

"¿Entonces por qué no le entendiste hoy?" Le preguntó Lita.

"Es que tenía mucho sueño en la clase."

"Si, de seguro andabas pensando en otras cosas." mencionó Mina, igual sin apartar la vista de su lectura.

"¿Cómo que cosas, Mina?" Reprochó Serena.

"No lo sé, Serena, no sé en qué piensas." Concluyó Mina y al final le dio una pequeña sonrisita a escondidas de Lita.

Serena ya no le contestó nada y Lita aprovecho ese momento para hablar.

"Oigan, ¿saben cómo se llama el amigo de Andrew, ese que tiene el cabello negro y ojos azules?"

Serena muy curiosa por eso le preguntó "¿Cuál?, ¿el que es el capitán del equipo de fútbol?"

"Si ese, ¿cómo se llama?"

"Um, la verdad yo no sé." Le contestó Serena

"Ah creo que se llama Darien, bueno eso escuche que me dijo Anne, porque a ella le gusta él."

"Ella y ¿cuántas más?" Dijo riendo Serena.

"¿Diez?" Y las dos rieron al mismo tiempo.

"Él, Darien, ¿tiene novia?"

"Él cambia de novia todo el tiempo. A él sólo le gusta jugar Lita." Le contesto Mina.

"Pero Lita, ¿por qué preguntas tanto por él?, ¿acaso a ti te gusta?" Pregunto Serena disimulada.

Ella se sonrojo muy rápido al escucharla. "No, Serena, como crees."

"Vamos, Lita, no nos mientas. Mira hasta te sonrojaste." Recalcó Mina con una sonrisa divertida.

"¡Claro que no Mina!"

"¡Claro que sí!" Le contestaron Mina y Serena al mismo tiempo riendo.

"Ya les dije que no, es sólo que…"

"¿Qué?" Preguntaron de nuevo las dos al mismo tiempo ahora sentándose cerca de ella.

"Bueno nada, en realidad no estoy muy segura aún, así que…"

"¿Pero de qué hablas Lita?"

"Es que no estoy segura Mina, todavía no sé muy bien lo que vi."

"¿Qué viste Lita?" Le preguntó Serena al verla pensativa. "Estas muy extraña Lita" Concluyó ella al ver que ni siquiera le contestó.

"¡Niñas ya está lista la cena!"Oyeron a su mamá decir desde el final de las escaleras.

Las tres miraron hacia la puerta de su habitación, sabían que tendrían que dejar el tema para después, así que salieron de su habitación para ir al comedor.

X:I:X:I:X

Se sentó en su cama apoyándose en la cabecera de ésta, se sentía cansado pero aun así no podía dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos por un instante la veía a ella, con esa sonrisa y con ese brillo en los ojos, tan hermosa como ninguna otra. Era ridículo el pensar que le gustará tanto ¿Cómo podía ser así? Apenas y la había visto, ¿cuántas veces? Una, dos, en un solo día en su vida. No podía aceptar tranquilamente que le pudiera gustar tanto, podría ser que él se hubiera enamor… ¡no! Imposible siquiera pronunciarlo, pero no podía negar que esto que lo enloquecía era mucho más fuerte que él.

A la mañana siguiente salió temprano de su casa, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su padre, pero él no mencionó ni una palabra. Estacionó su auto en el mismo lugar de siempre y se quedó ahí apoyado en él viendo a todos los que llegaban a la escuela con una sonrisa.

La escuela ya se estaba llenando y el tráfico de autos, autobuses y personas empezaba a ceder, esta hora era a la que usualmente llegaba, pero de ella ni sus luces. Entonces vio un auto azul, un Tsuru, al que reconoció como el auto de su profesor de matemáticas, por lo tanto la chica cuestión ya había llegado. Y así era. Primero una chica alta de cabellos castaños descendió del auto por la puerta del copiloto y luego una chica rubia, muy parecida a la niña de ayer salió por una de las puertas del asiento trasero, y luego por la otra puerta, ella. Sintió que su corazón se aceleró al verla sonreír ahí, sentía que sus pies enseguida querían avanzar rápido hacia donde ella estaba, pero se contuvo las ganas. Las tres chicas se despidieron de su padre y se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la escuela y su padre iba al estacionamiento exclusivo de maestros, al pasar junto a él lo saludó con la mano y él también le correspondió muy amable. Si se conocían como alumno y maestro, pero de verdad se agradaban fuera de clases también.

Sin perder más tiempo entro a la escuela, corriendo, tenía que encontrarla y esta vez no fue difícil descubrirla entre tanta gente. Era increíble que sólo había pasado un día, pero estaba muy seguro que desde ese momento la podría reconocerla entre un mundo de gente sin ningún problema. Pero había algo que no le agradaba y era la presencia de sus hermanas, caminaba muy cerca de ellas, las escuchaba reírse unos pasos más adelante. ¿Pero por qué con ella le daba tanta pena?, no podía si quiera acercarse un paso más por la presencia de ellas. ¿Era de verdad porque estaba con ellas o porque no sabía todavía muy bien qué hacer si se quedará completamente solo con ella?

Tras unos segundos de estarlas siguiendo inconscientemente, se oyó el timbre de la primera hora de clases y todos empiezan a irse a sus respectivos salones.

"Bueno, nos vemos luego chicas."

"Si, Lita, nos veremos en la hora de almuerzo." Le dice Serena.

"Por cierto, Serena, no te tardes hoy."

"Si ya sé, Mina."

"Adiós, Serena, nos vemos, Mina." Se despida Lita entrando al salón a su derecha.

"Ah, aquí está mi salón, nos vemos, Serena" Dice Mina entrando corriendo a su salón.

"Si Mina, adiós." Ella siguió avanzando porque su primera clase, a unos salones más adelante.

Ahora sí, sin ellas, era su oportunidad, empezó a avanzar cuando sintió una palmada en la espalda.

"¡Hola amigo! ¿Cómo estás?, ¿y eso que llegaste tan temprano?"

_¡Rayos Andrew tenías que ser tan oportuno! _"Ah ya ves, los milagros existen, supongo." Le contestó con desgana

"Si ya lo veo." dijo él quien al parecer no notó el tono molesto de Darien.

Andrew comenzó a reírse y hablar sobre la práctica de futbol de la tarde pasada, parecía que no se había dado cuenta de que la chica que tenía interesados a ambos, estaba delante de ellos. Darien ni siquiera escuchaba a Andrew, iba tras la chica que antes de entrar a su salón de clases se giró hacia ellos, como si pudiera escuchar que Darien le gritaba por dentro. Miró a los dos, apenas un vistazo que no duro ni un segundo completo, Darien trato de sonreírle, pero ella había girado su cara justo a tiempo para que él no viera como se sonrojaba al entrar hacia su lugar.

X:I:X:I:X

"Ok, ¿cuál es el mío?"

"Es este, Mina."

"Ah gracias, Lita."

"Ah, ¿y el mío dónde está? Dámelo que tengo hambre."

"Tranquila, Serena, aquí esta."

"Ay, gracias Lita." No termino de hablar y le había dado

"De nada" Le contesta ella con una sonrisa.

A la hora del almuerzo la busco primero por el lugar más obvio, la cafetería de la escuela, pero no estaba ahí, así que fue a buscarla por cada pasillo de la escuela, a ella o cualquiera de sus hermanas, era seguro que se juntaran para comer. Hasta que al fin la vio, de nuevo, con su buen amigo Andrew. De nuevo ella estaba sonriéndole y él no puede evitar sentir celos, pero eso no lo demostraría a ninguno. No pasó mucho tiempo y vio que se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla. _¡Diablos Andrew! _Y luego ella se fue, rápido, sin mirar atrás. Y lo que más le molesta es la sonrisa de su amigo, se atrevió a besarla en la mejilla, no quería que ni siquiera la rozará de nuevo. Ve que su amigo comienza a caminar hacia la dirección donde esta él, pero lo menos que quieres es confrontarlo, así que se esconde de él y va a ver dónde se dirige ella.

En el patio trasero de la escuela, junto a un árbol ve a las dos chicas que habían llegado con ella en la mañana y ella va a sentarse con ellas para desayunar, sándwiches, es lo que vio que se repartían ellas y ella al parecer muy entusiasmada comienza a comer, se le hace muy divertido verla así, pero segundos después se asombra de sus mismos pensamientos _¿Qué es lo que tiene esta niña?, ¿por qué me hace sentir así?_

Lita fue la primera en advertir la mirada del chico, y él ni se dio cuenta ni porque la tenía en frente, su vista estaba en aquella chica que estaba sentada dándole la espalda, las otras dos se dieron cuenta de la mirada confusa de su hermana Lita y voltearon a ver al mismo lugar que ella y fue cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

_¡Tú!, ¿pero qué?... _

Darien se dio cuenta de que las tres la miraban de la misma manera confusa, pero ella lo vio diferente, al principio pareció que lo reconoció, pero luego…

Ella al ver que él no pronunció ni palabra, se volteó como si nada. Él se quedó aún más confundido, acaso ¿lo había ignorado?, ¿a él?, ¿a Darien Chiba? ¿Qué chica alguna vez le dio un no a él? No podía ser, pero ella no sería la primera, porque eso jamás sucedería.

"Ay no puede ser"

"¿Qué pasa Serena?" le interrogó Mina

"Mamá no le puso jamón a mi sándwich."

"¿Ah sí?"

"Si, gracias, mamá."

Y las tres rompieron a reír por el comentario de ella ignorando al mismo tiempo a aquel chico que seguía de pie detrás de ellas.

_Definitivamente Serena, no te dejaré que me vuelvas a hacer eso, ya verás que tú como todas las demás, caerás también. _Y así se fue, dejándolas continuar con su almuerzo.

Serena dirigió una última mirada hacia dónde él se había ido, sin que ninguna de sus hermanas se diera cuenta, sin saber muy bien que sentir.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Bueno aquí llegó al fin el nuevo capítulo de esta historia. En estos días me han estado faltando un poquito de inspiración y no he escrito nada después del capítulo 6 y eso me cae muy mal porque quiero adelantarla todo lo posible hasta que llegué septiembre, porque cuando entró a la escuela yo me desaparezco jajajaja pero de todos modos no pienso hacer esta historia muy larga, según yo, bueno al menos lo que no quiero es que se extienda y quiera llegar hasta 20 capítulos, yo digo que 15 como máximo, máximo, ya es bastante.**

**Ya sin más que decir, pasó directo a contestar los reviews, que por cierto, muchas gracias como siempre porque cada uno de sus comentarios me alegra el día, ahora si pasemos a eso.**

**Pinky: **Entiendo perfectamente cuando dices que esta página esta medio loca jajaja, pero el problema si es también de mi computadora, ni modos, pero toma esto como un review para tu historia Secretos que me acabó de leer el último capítulo, jajajaja me tienes intrigada con la Blondie, el Mlachite por un momento me calló bien, pero como es eso de que a pesar de que disque quiere a Serena se iba a ir con la Blondie y las dudas siguen y siguen, ah también con la Setsuna pobre va a sufrir más porque Darien se fue a la discoteque con Serena jajajaja y el Darien súperlindo que a pesar de que si tiene ganas la espera y no la forza para nada y… o sea estoy muy fascinada con tu historia y esto es para que tengas en cuenta de que a pesar de que no te estén llegando reviews de mi parte si te sigo leyendo y no me pierdo para nada ni uno, ah también que mala onda que la persona que te acusó de plagio, y lo peor lo hizo de forma anónima, mejor ni le hagas caso, porque ni creo que tenga pruebas de eso. Bueno niña linda nos veremos pronto y haber cuando llega el día de que platiquemos en el msn, te mandó muchos saluditos y abrazos y hasta la próxima.

**Isabel: **Muchísimas gracias por el comentario, de verdad y espero que este te guste ok, ya que trataré de que esto se ponga mejor, te mandó muchos saluditos y abrazos y nos vemos, chao.

**3rill Cullen: **Bueno, yo estoy muy bien jajaja y espero que tú también. A partir de aquí todos los capítulos van a ser de cómo pasó todo hasta cómo terminó, o sea Darien deja de narrar la historia… ah niña te ruborizaste jajajaja se entiende, creo que eso le pasaría a cualquiera en semejante en situación con alguien como Andrew jajajaja. Niña linda te cuidas mucho y nos vemos luego, sayonara!

**KIRA MOON: **Ay niña preciosa, muchas gracias por tu comentarios, son muy lindos. Bueno Andrew sufrir… eh, bueno en esta historia él no es el mismo chico lindo de la serie, es, junto con Darien, de esos niños malos que todas las niñas de la escuela quieren y como ellos muy bien lo saben les gusta toda esa atención y bueno, te imaginarás se cree la gran cosa pero a pesar de que tenga novia, no es que la quiera mucho, ni nada de eso, le gusta Serena sólo porque es bonita, pero te adelantó que él no va a sufrir, el que sufrirá será otro jajaja y la ex-novia ya no va a aparecer jaja. Igual te mandó muchos besos y abrazos y hasta el próximo, bye.

**Serychiba: **Eh, actualízate tan pronto como pude, es que ahora ando medio ocupada, y yo que pensé que por estar en vacaciones tendría más tiempo para esto, pero bueno. Ojala que este capítulo te guste y el romance se viene luego así que ya verás. Nos vemos para el próximo chao.

**Beatriz Ventura: **Creo que esta es la primera vez que tú dejas review verdad? Qué sucedió con esos dos, si esa es la pregunta del millón jajaja ya verás, ya verás, por ahora esto está sólo comenzando aún falta para llegar (pero sigo rogando que esta historia no se me extienda jeje) Espero te guste este capi y que la historia te siga gustando más, nos vemos para el próximo cahito.

**Usako Suyi: **Niña, muchísimas gracias por tus tres reviews jajaja, que lindo que te guste, me da mucho gusto jajaja. No te preocupes por Cristell, ella no va a aparecer para los siguientes capítulos, es más no se si vuela a aparecer jajaja y si entiendo que quieras saber todo, pero lo que te puedo contestar por ahora es que Darien esta internado en una clínica para alcohólicos (hay cada cosa que se me ocurre), no quiso hacer nada malo, digo yo jajaja pero hasta ahí te dejo porque no quiero hablar de más jajaja. Nos vemos pronto niña y cuídate mucho, bye.

**Ahora si nos vemos tan pronto como toda la inspiración regrese y tenga un poquito de tiempo. Disfruten muchos sus vacaciones, tal y cómo yo lo estoy haciendo, porque a mí al menos me quedan aún 19 días, si los tengo muy bien contados porque eso de ir a escuela nueva no me agrada mucho pero bueno, y en mis 3 años de carrera sólo tendré como 2 semanas de vacaciones después de cada cuatrimestre, adiós vacaciones largas de un mes, adiós… snif**

**Bueno ya las dejo y les dejo hablar de mis cosas, cuídense mucho y ya saben todo comentarios es muy bien recibido ahí donde esta "Submit review" le dan en GO y ya esta! Bye n.n**

**Att. Angie Bloom**


	5. LA PRINCESA DE HIELO

**PLAYGROUND OF LOVE**

Summary: Él siempre fue un chico que nunca tuvo problemas en conseguir la chica que quería hasta que se encontró con ella, que le enseño que más de uno podría jugar ese juego y algo más.

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**LA PRINCESA DE HIELO**

Primer error, preguntarle a alguien acerca de algo que simplemente no sabe, y eso era precisamente lo que había hecho, pedirle consejo a su padre, que tonto había sido y que desesperado debía estar por dentro para haberlo hecho.

Ahora ellos dos, junto con Frank, el mejor amigo de su padre y aquel al que casi podía llamar como su tío, estaban sentados en el desayunador pensando en la mejor manera de ayudarlo con su _delirio amoroso. _Pero nada de lo que le decían podía ayudarle, eran las mismas cosas de siempre se recordó así mismo con un jugo de naranja entre sus manos mientras permanecía sentado con la vista baja escuchando sin decir una sola palabra, era realmente decepcionante que ni su propio padre pudiera ayudarle en eso, donde que daba todo lo que su madre había dejado en él, se lo imaginaba, pero mejor no dijo nada. Todo eso no servía de nada.

"Hijo, creo que no es bueno que una mujer sepa que tienes interés en ella, hazte indiferente con ella, finge que no te agrada"

"Tampoco lo seas tanto, tienes que ser interesante ante ella, hazle ver que tú no necesitas de ella, que ella sea la que venga a ti"

"Exacto, que tú eres aquel que toda chica quiere, y sino pues ella se lo pierde, no es bueno que una mujer crea que te controla porque se vuelven difíciles así"

"Pero en ciertas ocasiones debes de ser delicado con ella, hazle ver que tienes cierta atención especial hacia ella"

"Pero no demasiado, sino se hacen ideas, y se acostumbran a ello"

"Además si esto no funciona siempre habrá alguna chica más por ahí"

"Así es, de seguro habrá alguien más para ti, así que no te preocupes demasiado"

"No te preocupes demasiado Darien"

"Así es hijo, siempre habrá otra chica más, no debes de aferrarte a una sola"

Sabias palabras de dos hombres que habían sido igual de casanovas durante toda su vida desde la preparatoria, cuyos matrimonios habían unas farsas y que habían terminado ambos en divorcios, pero eso no cambio para nada sus vidas, seguían siendo los mismos hombres que cierto tipo de mujeres buscaban.

Los dos lo miraban extrañados porque no esperaban ese comportamiento de él tan de repente, pensaban que entre ellos se entendían porque los tres habían sido iguales con respecto a las mujeres, a todas las veían de la misma forma los tres, ninguno había descubierto cómo era el amor más allá de una noche, o en el mejor de los casos, después de un fin de semana. Lo peor del caso era no poder ayudarlo, a pesar de todo, Darien era su hijo, así que como buen padre quería darle el mejor consejo, pero ni él mismo se había enamorado de su madre, así que con pena lo vio irse a su propia habitación encerrándose sin importarle que paso la cena.

Era difícil buscar la manera, no podía tratarla igual que a las otras chicas, ella era diferente, y lo que sentía por ella no era lo mismo, jamás pensó en el amor, y siendo hombre mucho menos lo idealiza, pero por primera vez quería algo más que un rato, con ella… sin duda alguna ella sería su mejor conquista, el trofeo más grande entre su muro de éxitos, …no se daría por vencido iba a conquistarla, no importa lo que pueda sufrir al principio pero la recompensa de sus labios sería la mejor.

**-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-**

_Esto simplemente ya no podía ser más aburrid__o, _se hundió más en su asiento sin las más mínimas ganas de tratar de ponerle atención a la película que tenía enfrente, mientras ella seguía masticando su goma de mascar y jugaba con su cabello rubio.

Él por algunos inconvenientes llegó tarde al salón audiovisual donde había puesto una película para los alumnos de distintos salones, pero ni por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza encontrarla ahí y lo mejor era que había un asiento vacío al lado de ella y ninguna de sus hermanas parecía estar cerca, así que no tenía ningún problema.

_¿Darien?, _se sentó recta de nuevo y cruzó sus piernas y mantuvo su mirada fija en la pantalla, mientras él se sentaba junto a ella como si nada, mirándolo de vez en cuando de reojo sin que se diera cuenta. Si tan sólo supiera que en los últimos días ella últimamente preguntaba por él a Andrew, ahora ya no tenía ningún interés por ese chico y que ahora ayudaba a que Lita saliera con él, que sin querer ella comenzaba a sentir lo mismo que él sentía, sin saberlo, pero su propio orgullo no la dejaba demostrárselo ni con una mirada.

Sentía la tensión pero respiraba profundamente y trataba de entender si quiera un poco lo que había en la pantalla, pero era imposible tenerla al lado y no dejar de mirarla, pero cuando sintió que ella lo miraba de reojo sabía que debía de empezar a hacer algo, se tronó los dedos de la mano mientras trataba de pensar lo más rápido que podía, ¿qué podía decir?, ¿qué podía decirle a ella?, tenía que aprovechar este momento en el que parecía que tenía su interés.

"Sabes te he visto antes, con mi amigo Andrew, y siempre me he preguntado cuál era tu nombre" pensó que ese era un buen inicio para que ella hablará con él

Pero ella ni se molestó en voltearlo a ver, seguía con la vista al frente, pero sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que él decía.

Darien se acercó más a ella, muy cerca de su oído, para poder hablarle claramente.

"¿Por qué ni siquiera me volteas a ver ahora?" él la observaba detenidamente buscando alguna reacción en ella, "¿No me voltearás a ver ni un segundo?" le insistió, pero aún así ella miraba al frente

"¿No te intereso en nada verdad?" dijo quedamente, creía que eso era cierto bajo la vista un segundo pero cuando volvió a alzarla se encontró con ¿una sonrisa en sus labios?, con esa única sonrisa sintió que todos los ánimos regresaban a él, ahora si actuaba como el Darien que siempre era, con una sonrisa suya, como él solo podía darlas le dijo "Veras, primero voy a ir a tu casa uno de estos días y me presentarás con tus padres"

_¡¿Qué?! _Esa era la cosa más extraña que ella jamás había pensado, y también las increíblemente más imposible de todas, no había ninguna manera en que él pudiera ir a su casa, en esa casa donde esta su propia madre, ¿cómo lo tomaría ella?, casi se ríe de imaginarlo. Ella simplemente, meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, de forma negativa, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

"¿Qué no?, ¿por qué?, quiero que tus padres me conozcan para que te lleve conmigo al baile, ¿vendrás conmigo verdad?"

Ella volvió a negarle con la cabeza y dejo de sonreír, mientras él frustrado porque aún no le hablaba volvió a enderezarse en su asiento.

Un pequeño brillo atrajo al atención de él, era el anillo que ella traía en su mano, es cuando se dio lo cerca que realmente estaban, puso su brazo junto al de ella, ella se dio cuenta en seguida y se quedó mirando sus manos, mientras él trataba de tomar la suya lentamente, y ella también empezó a hacer lo mismo, ambos lo hacían como si tuvieran miedo de tocarse aunque era lo que más querían y ya estaban a punto cuando… se oye que alguno de los que estaban sentados más atrás hizo un ruido que se oyó estrepitosamente por todo la sala y asustó a los dos retirando sus manos cada uno en su regazo al tiempo que todos los demás empezaban a reírse por la broma.

"Ese fue Alan, ya me las pagará, pero recuerda lo que te dije"

Ella estaba otra vez en su misma posición observando hacia delante, como si él no estuviera ahí.

Él sonriéndole le dijo "Eres como una princesa de hielo, pero ya verás" y se paró y salió de la sala.

_Eres como una princesa de hielo, _eso se le quedó grabado desde ese instante y por el resto del día no pudo dejar de sonreír, tomo su mano recordando lo cerca que estuvieron y se quedó así unos minutos hasta que la película terminó, al salir de ahí aún no paraba de sonreír, cosa que hizo muy feliz a Darien, que la vio pasar sin que ella se diera cuenta.

**-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-**

El timbre del final de esa hora sonó y todos empezaron a guardar sus cosas, todos excepto él, que seguía pensativo, pero no precisamente por la clase de ese día, estaba pensando en la mejor manera de hablar con su profesor.

"Oye amigo, ¿qué te pasa?, ya acabó la clase, vamonos" le dijo Andrew que estaba parada junto a él con la mochila ya en el hombre, mientras él estaba sentado en su lugar todavía viendo al profesor que empezaba a borrar en el pizarrón.

"Eh, adelántate tú Andrew, yo voy hablar con el profesor ahora"

A Andrew se le hizo raro escuchar eso, pero no hizo ningún comentario, "Em, esta bien te veo afuera Darien"

"Si claro Andrew" le contestó sin mucha importancia, mientras él ya salía del salón

Él guardó sus cosas rápidamente y se dirigió hacia el escritorio del maestro, el cual también ya guardaba sus cosas en su portafolio.

"Profesor"

"Ah, Darien ¿qué es lo que se te ofrece?, ¿acaso no entendiste algo de la clase de hoy?"

En realidad no entendió nada de la clase de ese día, pero ese no era lo punto y lo que más le importaba en ese momento, "Lo que pasa es que vengo a hablarle de algo que…" que difícil era empezar eso, más cuando nunca antes lo había hecho

"Bueno dime ¿es algo de la clase o de la escuela?"

"No, no, ninguna de las dos"

"Ah, ¿entonces qué es?"

"Es de s-su..."

"Darien no te importa que salgamos es que tengo una junta ahora en la sala de maestros"

"Si claro"

Los dos salieron del salón y caminaron en el pasillo lleno de alumnos caminando a todos lados.

"Ah bien me decías" le dijo el profesor incitándolo a seguir

"A lo que pasa es que yo… vera, desde hace unos días yo quiero poder salir con una chica" explico muy lentamente

"Ah, ¿y eso por qué me lo comentas a mi?, Darien crees que no te conozco, se muy bien que no tienes problemas con las chicas, con ninguna" mencionó riendo

Darien trató de reír por la aparente broma, pero para él fue como una puñalada el hecho que su profesor supiera de esa fama suya con las chicas, eso lo hacía más difícil, es seguro que lo ve como un casanova.

"Pero por lo que veo esta vez es diferente, para que vayas por ahí pregunto consejo significa que por fin has encontrado a una chica muy diferente ¿no es así?, una que no ha caído tan fácil, bueno Darien, es extraño que un alumno quiera pedirle consejo a un maestro como yo acerca de esas cosas"

"Bueno es que yo"

"Dime ¿de verdad te gusta la chica?"

"Claro que si, pero ella es demasiado difícil y además…"

"Pues si tanto la quieres, ella tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de eso y de tus intenciones sinceras, ya verás"

"Si claro" Darien se quedó pensativo

"Pero por curiosidad Darien, ¿quién es ella?"

Darien quedó helado, de todos modos tenía que decirle pero estaba nervioso, "Bueno, ella es, es s-su hija Serena" admitió finalmente viendo como la expresión de su maestro cambiaba por completo, no cabía duda que había sido una gran sorpresa para su profesor.

Su maestro dejó de caminar y se quedó quieto, muy quieto, sin decir nada, lo que hizo que Darien de repente sintiera temor.

"Profesor, tengo que decirle que mis intenciones con su hija son sinceras, de verdad y no crea todo lo que dicen de mi, yo quiero a su hija de verdad, no piense mal de mi, además por eso quería habla con usted primero para que me diera su permiso de salir con ella, pero ahora si no quiere no importa pero déjeme decirle que yo de verdad quiero a su hija y la respeto y su opinión de usted es muy importante para mi" Darien rezaba para sus adentros de que él no se dejará llevar por eso comentarios que había de él e hiciera algo terrible como prohibirle acercarse a su hija, hasta que finalmente él pareció reaccionar y se le quedó mirando. "Profesor"

"Esta bien Darien, ¿qué es lo que quieres?"

"Yo lo que quiero es, pues ya se lo dije, quiero a su hija y…"

"Si ya se, y tienes mi permiso de salir con ella, pero aparte ¿qué es lo querías preguntarme?"

Darien no cabía en su emoción, quiso abrazarlo pero eso era algo extraño y precipitado y que dirían los demás cuando los vieran?, pero lo más difícil ya estaba hecho, ahora venía el segundo permiso. "Lo que quería preguntarle es que si me daría permiso de salir con su hija, una cita, al cine, mañana por la noche?"

Él se quedó pensativo, "Una cita, ya veo, mira conmigo no tienes ningún problema, es mi esposa la que es el problema" comentó riendo, aunque eso era cierto "Mi esposa es una mujer muy estricta con mis hijas y pues la verdad no creo que ella quiera que mi hija salga contigo"

Eso desconcertó por completo a Darien, y él que pensó que el más difícil sería su padre.

"Pero hablaré con ella no te preocupes, pero aún así que te parece mejor ir a nuestra casa mañana por la tarde en ves de ir al cine, al menos te puedo dar eso por el momento, tal vez después cuando mi esposa vea la clase de persona que eres en realidad le dará permiso a nuestra hija de salir contigo a donde quieras, ¿qué te parece?"

"Si esta bien, claro que si" Darien no podía dejar de sonreír, tal vez ir a su casa sea mejor así podría convencer a su mamá y después todo sería más fácil "Muchas gracias profesor Tsukino"

"De nada Darien"

Después de buscar en su salón y hasta en la sala de maestro al fin lo encuentra y platicando nada más y nada menos que con él, con Darien, ¿de qué podría estar hablando con él, con su padre? _Serena no exageres, es seguro que a él también le da clases _se acercó a los dos pero sin voltear a ver para nada a Darien

"Papá"

Los dos hombres que estaban de espaldas a ella se voltearon a verla al mismo tiempo, mientras miraba fijamente a su padre ignorando al chico que estaba parado detrás de su papá el cual le sonreía de una manera que la turbaba.

"Ah hija se me había olvidado decirte pero el día de hoy no podré llevarlas a la casa porque tengo una junta ahora, así que toma la llave de la casa" dijo sacando una llave de su llavero en su bolsillo

"Si claro papá" dijo tomándola y guardándola en la bolsa de su blusa

"Se cuidan hija y nos vemos en la casa"

"Si papá" se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla y por puro reflejo volteó a ver a Darien el cual en seguida le guiño un ojo y ella frunció las cejas.

"Nos vemos mañana Darien, si" le despide él con una sonrisa

"Claro profesor Tsukino" sonriendo igual que su profesor

"Adiós hija" se despide ahora sonriendo aún más ampliamente

"Adiós papá" se despidió Serena con una sonrisa fingida porque le molestaba como le sonreía Darien en esos momentos, como si se tuviera algo entre manos.

El señor Tsukino los miró a ambos y se alejó de ahí con una sonrisa muy grande entre los labios.

Nada más de ver que su padre se alejaba ella también dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, y él de nada más de ver que ella quería alejarse la tomó del brazo y se pasó frente a ella y tomándola de la cintura la acercó a él, todo eso pasó muy rápido para ella.

"¿Pero que t…?"

"¿Qué te pasa _princesa_?"

"¿Princesa?"

"Si, ¿no te lo dije?, eres mi princesa"

"Estas loco" le dijo ella tratando de que la soltara, pero él era demasiado alto y demasiado fuerte para ella

"Si, estoy loco, por ti" le dijo riendo

Ella volvió a fruncir el ceño "Ya dime que es lo que quieres"

"Cálmate no seas demasiado fría, princesa"

En ese momento ella ya había abandonado todo esfuerzo de soltarse de él tenía sus manos aún en los brazos de él

"¿Quieres saber por qué hable ahora con tu padre?"

La verdad era que si, pero no le contestó nada, sin importarle eso él continuó.

"Pues ya conseguí nuestra cita princesa y mañana en la tarde voy a ir a tu casa, ¿no estas feliz?"

Ella estaba sorprendida, pero lo miraba de manera confusa, aún sin decir nada.

Él lentamente la empezó a soltar y ella dejó tomar sus brazos lentamente, se quedaron uno frente a otro, viéndose a los ojos, pero Darien no paraba de sonreír, a diferencia de ella que lo veía de manera inexpresiva.

Darien tomó a Serena por los hombros, ella ni se movió, y se acercó a su mejilla pero antes le dijo en su oído.

"De verdad eres una princesa de hielo" y rió

¿Eso fue una pregunta o una afirmación?, ¿Quién sabe?, lo único en lo que podía sentir era en esa cálida caricia suave de sus labios en su mejilla, pero bastante cerca de sus labios.

La soltó y le sonrió una vez más y se fue, había pensado hace unos minutos en llevarla a su casa, pero tendría que ir con sus hermanas, además había sido suficiente por el día de hoy.

**-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-**

**Primero que nada, una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar jejeje, pero en este tiempo pasaron muchas cosas. Bueno la semana pasada aquí en el sureste de México estábamos con la alerta de que el huracán llegaba aquí, así que mis papas desde que llegaron de la tarde se pusieron a prepararse para todo, al día siguiente iba a subir este capítulo después de desayunar y justo cuando terminó nos quitan la luz, por cualquier cosa para evitar accidentes y pues al fin y al cabo aquí en Campeche no pasó la gran cosa y no fue más que viento y una llovizna.**

**Ya después de esta semana me distraje mucho porque un amigo me recomendó un libro hace tiempo y con eso de que yo sigo de vacaciones y no tengo gran cosa que hacer pues lo baje antes de ponerme a buscarlo por aquí; se llama Crepúsculo**** es de Stephanie Meyer y no podía dejar de leerlo, tarde tres días en leerlo porque tenía cosas que hacer, pero ya me encanto, sin duda es de mis libros favoritos, junto con su continuación Luna Nueva y los dos después de estos los espero aunque falte mucho para que salgan. En fin si les gusta eso de historias con vampiros, les va a gustar, y más porque estos son como para adolescentes, el vampiro protagonista se supone que tiene 17 años, (aunque en realidad tenga un siglo de existencia), y la protagonista también, y todo pasa en la escuela y eso, por eso me pareció original y también me encanto toda la forma de ser de Edward, si el protagonista, así que esta semana que pasó me baje los dos libros y por estar leyendo me olvide de actualizar, así que una gran disculpa jeje. **

**Esos libros se los pedí a mi papá para que me los consiga y ya no tener que estarlos leyendo en la computadora por mi cumpleaños que es esté domingo 2 de septiembre (siiii n.n ) pero dice que en México no están buuuuaaaa! que tristeza, me pregunto si será cierto, lástima que no pueda recorrer media republica para comprobarlo, oigan si alguna de ustedes algún día pasa por una librería y se acuerda de que aquí su amiga Angie sufre por tener esos libros, podría preguntar si ahí los tiene… para poder reclamarle a mi papá que se equivocó! Hasta a donde me ha llevado la obsesión por esto jajajajaja…**

**Y creo esto fue todo lo que pasó en todo este tiempo, además esta vez si corrí para actualizar porque si no era hoy, iba a ser hasta la otra semana, como ya dije el domingo es mi cumpleaños, así que el viernes me voy a festejarlo con mis amigos de la secundaria, el sábado con los de la prepa y el domingo será sólo familiar, así que ya ven voy a festejar a lo grande mi mayoría de edad jajaja, ya llegué a los 18 y aún sigo con la idea de no querer seguir creciendo, sólo me entusiasman las fiestas jajajaja… ah y recuerden yo si acepto cualquier regalo jajajaja**

**Ahora si pasando al fic, la verdad, la verdad, la verdad, este capi no me gusto mucho desde que lo hice la primera vez, me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo y al fin y al cabo no me gusto mucho, pero de todos modos lo subo para ver que tal les parece.**

**Bueno**** ya no se preocupen aquí acabo y espero que nadie en medio de este extenso discurso se nos haya dormido. Ahora si paso a responder a sus reviews, aquí va.**

**Pinkymex: **Ah, ese día fui tu ídola… jamás había sido la ídola de nadie jajajajajaja… Pues parece que se te concede el deseo, tal vez el amor de Serena esta cambiando de destinatario, o no?, eso lo veremos pronto. También aquí te voy a explicar porque nunca (ay que pena) te conteste tu cuestionario, primero que nada porque se me ocurrió revisar mi correo hasta dos días después, en eso ya me habían ganado y pues cuando me pongo a tratar de responderlo se va la luz, ya dijo por lo que pasó del huracán jajaja y cuando cheque tu fic ya tenías una ganadora así que ni modos, nos quedamos con las ganas, al menos hazme el honor de estar en la boda jajajajaja, así que una disculpa mi niña por no responderlo de verdad, perdóname, te lo compensaré de alguna forma jejeje. Por ahora te dejo niña y espero que de verdad si te escapes de la escuela para poder actualizar (que mala amiga soy en vez deque te diga que no lo hagas jajaja) porque estoy muy picada eh, ahora que si le estoy entendiendo a todo. Muchos besos y muchos abrazos niña dulce, bye.

**Serychiba: **Ummm estas esperando miel, ahí vendrá luego no te preocupes jajajaja, sólo espera un poco más ok. Muhcas gracias por el review, besos.

**KIRA MOON: **De verdad muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, ya nada más me queda como semana y media de vacaciones y ya me encuentro nerviosa por entrar a escuela nueva, pero no te preocupes no me voy a olvidar de ninguna de ustedes ni el fic, para nada, sólo que me va a costar trabajo encontrar tiempo para hacerlo, pero no importa jeje. Te agradezco como siempre tus lindos comentarios y te mando muchos besos y abrazos, chao.

**Lovemamoru: **Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, ah así que eres de Argentina, yo e prometía a mi misma ahorrar e ir allá algún día jajajaja ya veremos cuando llega. En fin no te desesperes aquí ya llegó este y el próximo digo yo que no le falta mucho. Igual te mando muchos besos y abrazos, nos vemos.

**Beatriz Ventura: **Me da gusto que te guste y no me importa que sólo sea la segunda vez que mandes review, al intención es la que cuenta jajajaja y que si le dolio a Darien jajajaja pues si, tal vez se lo merece como dice Kira Moon, por creerse muy niño lindo jajaja, pero lo es, ni modos y que pasará con Serena? Ya veremos jejeje. Te mando un beso y un abarazo y nos vemos.

**Ojala les guste este capi y trataré de actualizar la próxima semana si no es que salgo aún lado o algo así****, ya sin más que decir pues hasta pronto y muchas gracias siempre por todo, muchos besos y abrazos a todas bye!**


	6. ¿SI, PRINCESA?

**PLAYGROUND OF LOVE**

Summary: Él siempre fue un chico que nunca tuvo problemas en conseguir la chica que quería hasta que se encontró con ella, que le enseño que más de uno podría jugar ese juego y algo más.

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**¿SI, PRINCESA?**

_**Ruego al tiempo aquel momento, **_

_**En que mi mundo se paraba, **_

_**Entre tus labios.**_

_Mañana, _dio un suave suspiro al pensar eso, _¿qué haría el día de mañana?, ¿cuando se lo encontrará en la escuela que cara le daría?, ¿y qué estaría pensando su padre, que no sabe la clase de fama que tiene él?_... lo que le molestaba es que gracias a su padre había perdido el control de todo, ahora Darien de seguro creía que la tenía donde él quería, pero eso definitivamente no sería así y se lo demostraría, pero no podía negar que saber que él estaría en su casa la ponía feliz…, _¿qué es lo que voy a hacer?, _estaba divida entre agradecerle a su padre por la intervención y estar molesta por lo mismo, esto no estaba planeado…

_**Sólo para revivir,**_

_**Derretirme una vez más,**_

_**Mirando tus ojos negros.**_

Desde de la cama de su cuarto en la que estaba acostada muy cómodamente podía oír los argumentos que su padre le daba a su madre para que no dejará aquel chico que tenía de invitado mañana en la tarde, Lita y Mina se quedaron igual de sorprendidas e igual de confundidas cuando Serena no les mencionó ni una sola palabra y puso en el estéreo un disco y se acostaba en su cama pensando mientras sus dos hermanas oían a sus padres en la sala.

_**Tengo ganas de ese aire,**_

_**Y me respires para siempre,**_

_**Pues no tengo nada que perder.**_

"Mañana Darien, hasta mañana" mencionó para si misma mientras se levantaba de su cama y buscaba en sus bulto las cosas para comenzar a hacer la tarea que aún no había hecho en el día.

_**Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti**_

_**En el brillo del sol en un rincón del cielo**_

_**Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti**_

_**En el eco del mar que retumba en tus ojos de miel**_

_**Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti**_

_**En el brillo del sol en una mirada tuya**_

_**Y te soñé**_

_**Si, te soñé**_

_**Si,**_

_**Una vez más…**_

**-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-**

Por el resto de la tarde y de la noche y hasta esta mañana Serena estaba extrañamente callada, su mamá pensó que no se sentía muy bien, pero su papá ya se imaginaba lo que pasaba pero no comentó nada, al igual que sus dos hermanas, las cuales evitaban cualquier comentario frente a ella.

Llegaron a la escuela, las tres bajaron del auto como siempre, sólo que esta vez había una extraña tensión entre las tres, Serena estaba callada y las otras dos porque sentían que no podía comentar nada hasta que Serena se pusiera hablar así que en un raro silencio las tres empezaron a caminar hacia dentro de la escuela, pero las tres pararon en seco cuando se encontraron parado frente a ellas a cierto chico que mientras platicaba con una de las demás chicas de la escuela tenía una gran sonrisa al mirarlas de reojo.

_¡¿Pero que demon…?!, ¿cómo se atreve?, ¡Que diablos Darien! _Serena tomó con fuerza su bulto pero no dejo que en su rostro se marcará lo molestaba que estaba, _Si piensas que me voy a poner celosa en tu cara porque estas con "esa", ¡ni lo sueñes!, ya verás. _Serena comenzó a caminar de nuevo y al ver que ella lo hacía Mina y Lita la siguieron sin dejar de ver a Darien sin mucho disimulo.

Ahora si podía comprobar cuanto era el verdadero interés de Serena por él, _De seguro se pondrá celosa, yo lo sé, _y fue en ese momento en que ella apareció, claro junto con sus dos hermanas, la tres venían serias, algo muy raro pues siempre que las veía platicaban mucho y siempre estaban muy animadas entre ellas, mientras él seguía platicando con su muy buena amiga Molly y casi empieza a reír a carcajadas cuando mirándolas de reojo ellas se quedaron paradas, aunque Serena no lo podía engañar, no importaba que simulará que veía a otro lado, ella se había puesto celosa, _Estas celosa princesa y a mi no me puedes engañar, el que cela es porque ama jaja, no que no amor?. _Serena pasó justo al lado de donde ellos estaban y le dio una sonrisa, Darien se quedó pensativo porque no era de las sonrisas que le daba a las demás, pero, ¿por qué no le gustó esa sonrisa?, ella sólo siguió de largo.

"Buenos días Molly"

"Buenos días Mina, buenos días Lita"

"Buenos días Lita, ¿qué le ocurre a Serena?"

"Ah, lo que pasa es que su maestro de biología le advirtió que no volviera a llega tarde a la clase o le quitaría el derecho a examen, por eso ahora tiene que llegar temprano" le contestó Lita

"Ah ya veo"

"Bueno Molly nos vemos porque nosotras tampoco podemos llegar tarde"

"Si claro Lita nos vemos" dijo despidiéndolas con la mano

"Si Molly adiós"

"Adiós Mina"

Darien simplemente se había quedado callado cuando ellas tres se hablaron, _¿Se conocen?, ¿Serena también se llevará con Molly?, _pensó cuando vio que Mina era la primera en tomar paso para irse.

"Hola" le saludó ella

"Hola" contestó él pensando si debía de decir algo más

"Adiós" le dijo esta vez Lita

"Adiós" contestó él algo confundido al verlas riendo mientras se iban, _¿Será que Serena les haya dicho algo de mi?, pero primero…_

"Oye Molly, ¿tú te llevas con esas niñas?"

"Si claro"

"¿Y de dónde las conoces?"

"Ay Darien, ellas tres son mis primas" le dijo mientras se empezaba a reír, mientras Darien digería la sorpresa

_¿Por eso se me habrá quedado viendo así?_

"Buenos días alumnos"

"Ah, buenos días tío Kent"

_¿Tío Kent?_

"Buenos días Molly, ah, buenos días señor Chiba"

"B-buenos días profesor Tsukino"

"¿Oigan no creen que si siguen platicando se les va a hacer tarde para entrara sus clases"

"Si tío, si ya íbamos a entrar"

"Muy bien Molly"

"Si, es cierto profesor"

"Bueno nos vemos después" dijo al final viendo a Darien

"Si claro profesor"

"Hasta luego tío"

Los dos esperaron hasta que él se fue.

"Bueno Darien, nos vemos luego si?, es que no puedo faltar a esta clase"

"Si claro Molly, nos vemos"

"Adiós Darien" se despidió con un beso en la mejilla

"Adiós"

Y la chica se fue corriendo por los pasillos porque su clase era en uno de los últimos salones, él caminaba lentamente, casi no había nadie afuera en los pasillos, la gran mayoría ya estaba dentro de sus salones, se oyó el timbre de inició de la primera ahora, y los que aún no estaban afuera empezaron a correr para llegar a tiempo, excepto él, a quien eso no le importó para nada, sólo tenía una sola cosa en la cabeza, _¿Qué hice?, será que por eso Serena se reía así, de seguro si se ríe de mi, sólo yo pretendo ponerla celosa con su prima, ¿y por qué Molly no me había dicho que era su prima?, me debo de haber visto estúpido frente a sus ojos, ¿por qué estoy haciendo las cosas mal?, ¿por qué me estas haciendo esto Serena?, no sé cómo pero yo voy a conquistarte, lo sé._

Llegó frente a la puerta de su salón, esperando a que la abrieran, y llegó su maestra a abrirla.

"¿Si joven Chiba?"

"Disculpe señorita Mónica, me podría dejar entrar es que se me hizo tarde"

La señorita Mónica lo veía muy convencida y podía ver que toda la clase se le quedaba mirando, ¿por qué todos se le tenían que quedar viendo cuando no estaba de humor?

"Esta bien señor Chiba pase, pero por favor que sea la última vez"

"Si señorita Mónica" dijo cuando ella le dio paso y cerró la puerta.

"Bueno saquen sus libros y ábranlos en la página 56"

Todos lo hicieron.

"Muy bien empecemos"

**-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-**

La hora del receso había llegado y ya sabía a donde ir, caminó tranquilamente, pero se detuvo antes de llegar, ella no estaba ahí, miró alrededor a todos lados y no estaba cerca, miró de nuevo hacia ese lugar y nada más estaban sentadas Mina y Lita, _¿Dónde estas Serena?, _su plan del día había sido hablar con ella antes de que fuera a su casa esa misma tarde, pero ¿dónde se había metido?, pensó en quedarse a esperarla, pero se vería muy obvio frente a sus hermanas, tal vez debería irse a esperar otro lado y regresar cuando ella haya llegado, ya iba a darse la vuelta cuando le habló Mina.

"Oye Darien, ¿esperas a Serena"

"Ah, bueno si, quería hablar con ella" contestó mientras avanzaba cerca de ellas

"¿Por lo de hoy en la tarde?" dijo Lita y él pudo ver como Mina se sonreía con ella

"No es por otra cosa" dijo él muy serio _¿por qué se ríen?, son como ella._

"Ah bueno, pues creo que el día de hoy no van a desayunar con nosotras" dijo Lita

"Así que debes de ir a buscarla a otro lado, pero si quieres yo puedo decirle lo que quieres" dijo Mina

"No, no es necesario, yo la buscaré"

"Esta bien" finalizó Mina y siguió platicando con Lita ignorando ahora a Darien por completó.

Él se alejó rápido.

Empezó a caminar por toda la escuela buscando a la niña rubia, hasta que sorpresivamente la encontró con ¿Andrew de nuevo?, desde hacía un tiempo ya no los veía juntos, menos como al principio, sobre todo porque a Andrew parecía gustarle ya otra chica, pero el que estuvieran solos, muy lejos y escondidos de los demás hizo que se llenará él de celos y sobre todo porque ya llevaba dos minutos allá parado y ella aún no lo volteaba a ver, y se estaban riendo y divirtiendo mucho, ya estaba a punto de irse completamente molesto cuando Andrew volteo a verlo.

"Darien, ¿qué haces por aquí?"

_¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso Andrew?, ¿qué no tengo derecho a caminar por donde yo quiera?, ¿o es que te interrumpí con Serena?... vamos cálmate Darien, no dejes que ella vea que estas celoso… ni siquiera debería de ponerme así… cuenta hasta 10… 10 piensa que le vas a decir a Andrew, 9 respira hondo, 8 piensa rápido, 7 ¿de todos modos que hacía con Serena?, 6 Serena, ¿por qué me miras así?, 5 no te distraigas piensa, 4 ¡es que no deberían estar juntos!, 3 recuerda que aún no tienes ese derecho, 2 pero Serena será sólo mía, 1 ¡Ya piensa! _"Lo que pasa es que el entrenador te estaba buscando esta mañana, quería hablar contigo" _Ay que bien, que bien que recordé eso a tiempo, ni siquiera es ninguna mentira._

"¿De veras?"

_¿Qué ahora desconfías de mí? _"Claro que si Andrew" _¿de cuando a acá te he mentido?, por dios que irritante eres Andrew_

"Ah esta bien, bueno" volteó a ver a Serena que estaba sentada junto a él, "nos vemos luego si?"

_Ya vamos despídete ya!_

"Si claro Andrew no hay ningún problema" le dijo sonriendo

Andrew también sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla "Adiós"

"Si"

"Nos vemos en la clase Darien" le dijo cuando pasó junto a él

"Si claro"

Ahora los dos estaban solos, _¿Ahora qué? _Fue el pensamiento de ambos.

Darien quería acercarse pero estaba demasiado molesto por ese pequeño arrebato de celos, de veras que no podía controlarse muy fácilmente, además así podría decir cualquier tontería, tal vez era mejor irse y verla hasta en la tarde, pero si lo hacía así sería muy raro cuando llegará.

En cambio Serena dudaba entre irse o aún quedarse, esperaba a que él dijera algo, porque ella no tenía que darle ninguna explicación y además ya había tenido lo que había querido, había puesto a Darien celoso, para que sintiera lo que ella había sentido esa mañana, y sobre todo lo hizo con su prima, respiro hondo dejando que los malo pensamientos se le fueran de la cabeza, si él comenzaba a hablar ahora se quedaría, si no se iría como si nada, y esperó.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, cada uno seguía en el mismo sitio, con demasiada tensión entre ellos, Serena con la vista hacia abajo decidió que mejor era irse ya.

Pasó junto a él sin voltearlo a ver y fue en ese momento en que Darien la tomó de los brazos y la acercó a su cuerpo.

"¡Oye!" ella en seguida hizo su primer intento en zafarse

"¿Estas contenta?" él la sujetó más fuerte

"¿Qué?" Serena lo miró incrédula

_Esa mirada, esa mirada, _"Te gusta esto ¿verdad?"

"Darien, ni siquiera se de que hablas" Serena intentó soltarse, pero él la tenía agarrada muy bien

"Claro que si, crees que no se que pretendías ponerme celoso con Andrew, él, que es mi mejor amigo"

Serena sólo se quedó callada y él dio un suspiro.

"Nunca pensé en hacer esto" expresó Darien como si estuviera pensando en voz alta, pero Serena seguía observándolo duramente, aparentemente.

"Lo siento Serena" sonrió casi de forma irónica, era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre de esa manera frente a ella. "No sé exactamente por que te dije eso, no sé que me pasa contigo, no debí haberte reclamado" sus manos bajaron de sus hombros hasta sus codos suave y lentamente hasta que la soltó. "Es la primera ves que siento algo así por alguien y…" la miró a los ojos, la mirada de ella era confusa, él sonrió. "Creo que contigo ya lo he arruinado…"

Serena estaba incrédula, más que con él, era consigo misma, _¿Qué es lo que me pasa?, ¿por qué me tengo que sentir así?, no me puedo sentir así por él. Debería estar enfadada, pero no!... ¿por qué me estoy sintiendo nerviosa?, ¿por qué?, no puede ser con Darien Chiba…_

Darien continuó después de un segundo. "Sin embargo, tengo algo que decirte" Serena aguardó, a pesar de su debate interior, él la volvió a tomar esta vez de la cintura "Eres lo más hermoso que jamás he tenido entre mis brazos" dijo él bajito volviéndose a acercar a ella, indeciso de hacer algo más.

Ella sonrió, sin pensarlo, ¿de verdad dejaría que eso pasará?; él comenzaba a acercarse más y su sonrisa se afirmó más en su rostro, su corazón le latía rápido, expectante, estaba nerviosa, y era por él, _Darien Chiba… ¡increíble! _pensó irónicamente.

Estaban tan cerca, a sólo unos pocos centímetros de distancia, Darien estaba ansioso, y más que eso porque ella le sonrió, pero aún así estaba inseguro, tal vez lo odiaría por lo que iba a hacer, pero ahora más que nunca sentía que no se podía quedar con las ganas, empezó a inclinarse para alcanzar la misma altura de su rostro. Mientras ella trataba con todas sus fuerzas que él no notará cuanto la estremecía y luchaba para que el rubor en sus mejillas no se notase por sentir tan sólo la intensidad de su mirada y de seguro si se daba cuenta, aunque no quisiese por nada del mundo, cómo temblaba al tener sus manos en su cintura. Ninguno de los dos dudo más, ella cerró sus ojos y colocó sus manos sobre su pecho, él sonrió entusiasmado mientras la tomaba bien por la cintura y cerró sus ojos igual que ella y…

"¿Serena?"

Serena se separó al instante y giró rápidamente para voltear a ver a las dos personas que estaban a su espalda, sintiendo muy cerca de su nuca como Darien daba un suspiro de pura frustración, eso le dio risa, pero se limitó a sonreír nada más.

_¿Qué es lo que tienen mal estas niñas?, ¿qué no ven que interrumpieron algo importante__?, ¿qué no ven que Serena y yo… _De repente la sonrisa en su rostro brillo de una forma más especial mientras la veía de espaldas hablar con sus hermanas.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" se limitó a preguntar Serena, como si nada que pudiera parecer comprometedor para ella hubiese pasado un segundo antes

"Lo que pasa es que papá te buscaba" le contestó Lita

"¿A mi?, ¿por qué?"

Mina puso los ojos en blanco

"En realidad lo buscaba a él, pero como no lo encontraba pensó que estaba contigo, tuvimos que decirle que estabas en el baño y por eso no estabas con nosotras" le contestó ella

"Ah ya veo" contestó Serena

Las tres se quedaron en silencio, mirándose, pero Darien en ningún momento pudo identificar lo que significaban esas miradas, de repente se sintió incómodo.

"Disculpa ¿dónde puedo encontrar a tu padre?" le preguntó Darien a Lita

"¡Ah!, ahora debe de estar en su oficina"

"Ah, esta bien, ¿pero de casualidad no sabes por qué me buscaba?"

"La verdad no nos dijo" le contestó esta vez Mina

"Ah esta bien, bueno…" se pasó una mano por detrás de la cabeza, revolviendo un poco sus cabellos negros

Serena se volteó a verlo, esta vez con una sonrisa divertida, viendo como estaba confuso y algo incómodo por la situación.

"¡Ah Lita mira!"

Ella volteó a ver hacia donde le señalo Mina, en realidad ahí no había nada ni nadie, pero entendió el claro mensaje de su hermana de que era buen momento para volver a dejarlos solos para que se despidieran.

"Ah es cierto Mina, vamos"

"Serena te vemos ahí" le gritó antes Mina antes de desaparecer junto con Lita de la mano.

Serena rió disimuladamente, mientras Darien las veía confundido como se iban, de seguro pensaba que ellas dos eran demasiado extrañas, pero Serena si entendió a la perfección todo ese acto.

"Creo que no debes de esperar a mi padre, no es de buena educación" lo miraba de nuevo con esa sonrisa divertida. Ya no lo miraba como hacía unos minutos antes, había cambiado completamente

"Esta bien, ya me voy, pero te veré luego ¿lo recuerdas?" dijo él dando un paso hacia ella

"Ah esta bien, ¿y a qué hora se supone que te espero en mi residencia?"

"A las seis, después de mi entrenamiento"

"Perfecto, casi a la hora de la cena" sus ojos brillaron de una forma especial

"Muy bien" le alzó el mentón con su dedo índice y la miró a los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír ninguno de los dos. Finalmente se acercó más y le dio un solo beso en la mejilla "Te veo luego"

"Claro"

La dejo y se fue directo hacia a la oficina donde sabía donde encontrar a su profesor de matemáticas, mientras Serena se fue con sus hermanas, donde sabía que empezarían a preguntarle por cada detalle. Con una sonrisa se fue.

**-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-**

Canción: Soñé de Zoe

**Por fin ya pude terminar este capítulo, por alguna razón se me hizo muy difícil de hacer y al fin y al cabo la última parte no me convenció mucho pero bueno… si dicen que no les gusta no importa, lo entenderé.**

**Bueno de seguro creían que en este capítulo ya íbamos a ver a Darien a la casa Tsukino, ahí en el mismo espacio que la mamá, jajajaja, yo también lo pensé pero este capítulo sentí que se me extendía demasiado así que mejor lo dejé hasta aquí, pero no se preocupen esa parte ya viene para el siguiente, y de una vez aviso que tal vez quedé un poco corto aquel ok**

**Esta vez no tengo mucho que contar, sólo que el fin de semana pasado me divertí un montón! Un fin de semana muy largo y divertido, tres días de fiesta jajajaja a ver cuando se me repite jejeje, pero dejo de hablar de mi y voy a contestar sus reviews líndisimos como siempre.**

**Pinkymex: Ah mi niña, contigo hice mi buena acción del día, ayer; y que bueno que ya me tienes disculpada! Bueno al Darien enamorado parece que le están yendo bien las cosas, a ver que pasa en le próximo. Te mando muxos besos y abrazos niña, hasta el próximo!**

**Suyi: Pues si niña hay que ver cómo se pone la mamá con ese Darien jajajaja me lo imaginó, pero luego lo pienso mejor, no te preocupes que esa parte llega para el siguiente, vamos a poner si no me pongo muy mala y se la pongo difícil a Darien jajaja. En serio muchas gracias por los reviews y de verdad no importa si llegan atrasados jajajaja, hablando de eso creo que te debo uno jajaja. Nos vemos niña.**

**KIRA MOON: Primero que nada, muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, de verdad, eres muy linda, y tu pedacito de pastel de fresa y chocolate (de verdad que ese pastel fue una delicia) ya te lo mandé, provecho. Ah lo del apodo, pues creo que no lo he mencionado, esta historia esta inspirada si por el soundtrack de una película que me gusta mucho y la historia esta más o menos igual, pero el parecido no es mucho la verdad son solo cositas como el de "la princesa de hielo" el galán de la peli se lo dice a la chava y eso jamás se me olvido y aquí quedo bien jajaja. También gracias con los ánimos para la escuela que ya empieza el lunes, ni modos jejeje. Otra vez gracias y nos vemos luego.**

**Coral: Bueno vamos a responder tus dudas una por una.**

**1 Este fic si es de Serena y Darien, Andrew lo agarré más como pretexto jajaja**

**2 Darien no esta en un manicomio, este en una clínica de desintoxicación, si por problemas con el alcohol.**

**3 Han pasado 8 años de eso y que ha sido de Serena se queda en misterio, y si esta esperando por Darien, pues también eso no se sabe jeje**

**Cualquier pregunta que tengas no te preocupes en hacerla, con gusto aclararé todas, las que se puedan por el momento obviamente. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y nos vemos para el próximo.**

**Isabel: Que bueno que te gusto el anterior, a ver que tal te parece este, nos vemos luego linda**

**Saly-Luna: Pues la verdad si hice a Darien alcohólico, pero ya lo superó, al menos ese problema jeje. Pues cualquier duda que tengas no importa con gusto voy a aclarártela eh y muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, de verdad y ya nos vemos luego.**

**Como siempre muchas gracias y aviso, el siguiente capítulo es el primero que voy a escribir de cero, me he pasado de floja y no he escrito nada de esta historia desde hace semanas, porque dije al principio que tenía los capítulos adelantados hasta éste, todo por andar leyendo, así que tal vez me tarde un poco y con eso que empieza la escuela me va a quitar un pomo más de tiempo, pero por nada del mundo la abandonó.**

**Nos vemos luego niñas y ojala que sea pronto, bye.**


	7. A LAS ESTRELLAS

**PLAYGROUND OF LOVE**

Summary: Él siempre fue un chico que nunca tuvo problemas en conseguir la chica que quería hasta que se encontró con ella, que le enseño que más de uno podría jugar ese juego y algo más.

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**A LAS ESTRELLAS**

"¡1!... ¡2!..." por todo el campo se oye el sonido fuerte del silbato.

Los primeros cinco jugadores que ya estaban listos en la primera fila salieron corriendo inmediatamente al oír el silbatazo del entrenador. Llegaban a una marca que estaba a dos metros, regresaban y luego llegaban a una de 4 metros, regresaban por última vez y luego llegaban al fondo (n/a realmente odio cuando me ponen ese ejercicio!, pero bueno). Los siguientes se preparaban en la línea de salida.

"Oye Darien, esta tarde los demás y yo iremos al cine después del entrenamiento, te apuntas ¿verdad?" le pregunto Andrew mientras los dos se ponían los cascos y se preparaban en la fila.

"¿Al cine?"

"Si iremos todos, y por supuesto vamos a llevar a Erika, Adriana y Anne, quien por cierto me mando a decirte que te extraña, dice que tiene tiempo que no la has ido a ver" Andrew sonrió por el segundo sentido que tenía eso.

"Así es cierto he tenido varias cosas que hacer" contestó Darien distraído sin detenerse a pensar en lo que le quiso decir Andrew

Andrew dejo su tono burlón.

"¿Entonces vienes o no?"

Darien no pudo contestar.

En ese momento el entrenador dio otro fuerte silbatazo y era su turno seguir la rutina.

Después de una hora más, el entrenamiento concluyó como siempre, todos los del equipo se dirigieron a los vestidores para ducharse y cambiar sus ropas completamente sudadas y sucias, como de costumbre.

Andrew corrió para alcanzar a Darien, el cual fue el primero en salir del campo apenas concluyeron, y lo encontró listo para entrar a las regaderas cuando los demás apenas y estaban llegando del campo. Andrew fue rápido para tomar su ducha también.

"¿Oye amigo por qué tienes prisa?" preguntó Andrew sonriendo.

"No, nada Andrew" le contestó Darien de nuevo con desinterés

"¿Entonces Darien vas a venir con nosotros si?"

"Umm, lo siento Andrew pero hoy tengo un compromiso" le contestó mientras se secaba el cabello rápidamente.

"Ah, ya veo, ¿de qué se trata?"

Darien lo miró durante un segundo y se quedó pensando. Hasta ahora no le había dicho nada sobre Serena, ni siquiera que le gustaba o algo parecido. ¿Ahora tenía que decirle todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos, desde el primer día en que ambos la vieron por primera vez? Decirle que le gusto desde el primer instante en que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella, hasta que punto lo sintió como una obsesión, el momento en el audiovisual, y también de las veces en las que ella pareció rechazarlo, todo antes de que é pudiera hablar con su papá y conseguir una cita en su casa dentro de sólo unos minutos, y también lo que había sucedido esa misma mañana cuando casi se besaban. No estaba muy seguro.

Si mal no recordaba, a Andrew también le había gustado Serena cuando la vio, es más podía sentir como de nuevo la sangre se le subía a la cabeza al recordar ese preciso momento en que se sintió celoso de su mejor amigo, pero luego, algo dentro de él sonrió, de todos modos él se quedo con ella. ¿Seguiría Andrew sintiendo lo mismo por ella?

Los dos eran la misma clase de hombre, por decirlo de una forma. Los dos no eran hombres de compromiso, pero al menos él mismo sentía que ya no, por primera vez sentía algo más por alguien, y esa era Serena, sin duda alguna ¿Pero que sentiría Andrew?

Ahora que recordaba nunca oyó a Andrew hablar mucho de ella como pudo hablar de cualquier otra, en realidad no mencionaba ya su nombre. Así que tal vez podría decirse que Serena de seguro fue sólo un capricho temporal de Andrew, nada serio, nada de que preocuparse, un peso menos. A pesar de que le había ganado a Serena, como le gustaba pensar a veces, herir a su mejor amigo de alguna forma no era una de sus intenciones, así que todo estaría bien entre ellos.

Así que después de haber pensado en todo esto. ¿Le diría o no le diría? Él era su mejor amigo, su hermano, no había secretos de ningún tipo entre ellos y sería muy difícil todo si algún día empezarán a tenerlos. Podría decírselo con toda confianza en el nombre de su buena amistad y él de seguro lo felicitaría, a pesar de que ambos comparten ese horror a ese tipo de relaciones

Pero luego pensó en Serena, ¿le gustaría a ella que se lo dijera ya a Andrew?, ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de por que le preguntaba mucho su opinión con respecto a eso, de todos modos ella debía de entender de que a Andrew no le guardaba secretos.

Pero una nueva idea le vino a la cabeza, mejor no decirle a nadie más nada. La idea de un amor clandestino se le hizo divertida y quizás a Serena le parezca eso, conociéndola como la estaba conociendo, de seguro estarían así por un tiempo. Esa idea era la mejor, pensó para si mismo sonriendo.

"¿Por qué me lo preguntas Andrew?" preguntó Darien simulando inocencia desinteresada

Andrew lo miro arqueando una ceja. Vio como se empezaba a acomodar su cabello lo más rápido posible y también la ropa que llevaba, unos jeans, una camisa blanca no muy formal y una chaqueta negra que ahora estaba acomodando su cuello.

"Amigo, ¿tienes una cita o algo así y no me lo quieres decir?"

Darien arqueo una ceja y lo volteo a ver sorprendido, abrió la boca para contestarle y pero la volvió a cerrar. Se pregunto por que le dijo eso.

"Andrew no se porque me dices eso"

Andrew rió y Darien volvió a mirarlo sorprendido de sus reacciones.

"Ay Darien, no se porque estas tan ingenuo hoy, te conozco hombre; y mírate vas a vestirte así y decirme que nada más vas a tu casa. No, a mi no me tomas el pelo, tú tienes una cita hoy, por eso no te vas con nosotros, ni porque va Anne, y eso de que no la has ido a ver también esta muy raro, pero bueno. Tú te vas a ver con alguien hoy y por algún motivo que desconozco no me lo quieres decir a mi" y recalcó la última palabra.

Darien no le quiso hacer caso y terminó de recoger sus cosas, ya estaba listo para irse, sólo se miró una vez más en el espejo preguntándose que tan obvio se veía o si sólo eran ideas de Andrew o si de verdad Andrew lo conocía tan bien. De nuevo no quiso pensar en eso y guardo las llaves de su auto en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

"Andrew si supieras donde voy, no me dirías nada de eso"

"Entonces dime hombre, ¿qué cosa tan mala habrías hecho sin mi?" insistió él entre risas.

Darien suspiró. "Pues voy a la casa del profesor Tsukino"

El rostro de Andrew se tenso "Ay"

Darien lo miró expectante.

"¿Tan malo es para que tengas que ir a su casa, hoy, un viernes en la tarde?, ¿acaso Lucy ya no te ayuda con las tareas?, y hasta donde yo sabía no ibas tan mal en tus promedios, menos en matemáticas"

Darien sentía que no podía reprimir mucho su risa, pero si lo hizo. Lo miro serio de todos modos. "Ves, pero por favor no le digas a nadie"

"Esta bien amigo, te hablo luego de todos modos"

"Si gracias Andrew"

"Hasta luego Darien"

Darien salió tranquilo riéndose por lo que e había dicho a Andrew, y al fin y al cabo se había salido con la suya a costa de la ingenuidad del pobre Andrew. Entró a su auto totalmente listo para llegar a casa de Serena tan rápido como pudiera. Mejor.

**-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-**

Serena estaba sentada frente al tocador, mirando fijamente su reflejo en el espejo, sus hermanas, Lita y Mina la observaban discretamente, estaba aparentemente indiferente, pero las dos la conocían muy bien y sabían con exactitud lo que estaba pasando; se sonreían la una a la otra de vez en cuando procurando que ella no se diera cuenta.

_¿Y si saltaba por la ventana?... huía, ¿qué pasaría? De seguro no tardaba en llegar. Podría ir al baño y luego saltar por la ventana, no debe ser muy alto y luego huir lo más rápido posible, impedir que llegará… _Durante los últimos minutos muchas incoherencias se le pasaban por la cabeza _Él no la conoce en nada, no sabe en lo que se mete._

Se oyó que llamaron a su puerta una sola vez y luego sin aviso su madre a través de la puerta abierta y entró en la habitación.

"Niñas bajen ya, casi son las 6:30, el joven Chiba ya debe de estar por llegar" Fue con Serena y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros "Hija levántate ya, recuerda que es tu invitado"

"Si mamá ya voy"

Mina y Lita fueron las primeras en salir del cuarto sin decir nada, -Serena se levanto de su silla con desgana y en ese momento su mamá salio también, ella dio un suspiro al mirar por la ventana, un auto rojo se veía a poca distancia y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Cuando llegó a la sala vio que Lita y Mina ya estaban cómodas riendo mientras miraban, lo que sea que estuvieran pasando en la televisión, su padre leía aún el periódico y su madre estaba en la cocina terminando de preparar la cena. Se quedo en el último escalón de las escaleras y se sentó ahí.

Tan sólo un par de minutos después sonó el timbre, a través de los vidrios pudo ver la sombra de un hombre alto, ella sabía a la perfección de quien era esa silueta. Su corazón palpitó muy fuerte, y lo volvió a hacer cuando el timbre sonó una vez más, estaba increíblemente nerviosa.

Oyó los pasos de su mamá acercarse y rápidamente se incorporó, su madre al verla ahí la miro interrogativa.

"No te preocupes mamá yo abro"

"Si esta bien, voy a la sala"

Serena fue hacia al puerta, sintiéndose ansiosa, su corazón le la tía muy fuerte, tanto que lo sentía hasta en la garganta. Tomó la perilla de la puerta y la giró, al abrir la puerta lo encontró como siempre, totalmente guapo y encantador, algo elegante para la ocasión, aunque aún así su cabello tenía un aire despeinado, pero lo más radiante era su sonrisa, su sonrisa que hizo que ella sonriera aunque se sintiese un poco tonta, pero asombrosamente feliz.

_Sólo necesito empujarlo, nos vamos hacia el auto y huimos, él lo entender__á… ella no va a quererlo, a pesar de aceptar hoy. No lo quiere, no lo va a querer, ¿qué vamos a hacer?, ¿lo perderé?... no, por favor no, no quiero_

"¿Vamos a pasar o nos vamos a quedar aquí sólo viéndonos a la cara? Bueno tengo que decirte que esto no me molesta en nada" Concluyó y sonrió haciendo que Serena sintiera su aliento tan cálido por debajo de la mandíbula.

Ella en ningún momento, vio o sintió cuando él ya había puesto su mano sobre su cintura y se acerco tanto a su rostro, su cercanía nuevamente la hizo sentirse ansiosa e hizo que su corazón volviera a acelerarse, y como en esa misma mañana, quería sentir aún más.

Darien le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Vamos entremos ya"

Serena se limito a sonreír de nuevo.

"Claro pasa" se hizo a un lado y lo dejo pasar, después de cerrar la puerta, sintió la voz de Darien en su oído.

"No te preocupes de nada, te prometo que todo va a salir bien princesa"

"Darien…"

Los dos escucharon pasos que se aproximaban a su sitio y en seguida se separaron, justo detrás de ellos aparecieron, primero, la mamá de Serena, Ikuko, luego Kent y de último Mina y Lita que estaban con unas sonrisas bien divertidas disfrutando de su propio chiste privado. Darien se quedo mirándolas durante un segundo.

"Mamá él es Darien" dio una pausa no muy segura de que querer decir "Bueno Darien, ella es mi mamá, Ikuko"

Darien se apresuró a estrechar su mano educadamente

"Mucho gusto señora Tsukino"

Ikuko se quedo un segundo mirándolo un solo segundo, como si estuviera evaluándolo. Serena sabía muy bien que, aunque Darien parecía sorprender a su madre, nadie llenaría sus expectativas. Darien no la sorprendería como ella quisiera.

"Mucho gusto Darien" le dio una sonrisa amable, pero no muy convincente, Era obvio que le tenía desconfianza aún.

"Ah Darien ya conoces a mi padre Kent"

"Si buenas tardes señor" Darien le estrecho la mano con mayor confianza, pero aún así se sentía algo cohibido

"Buenas tardes Darien" Kent en cambio, lo saludo con mayor confianza y alegría, a pesar de las miradas de su esposa.

"Y creo que ya conoces a mis hermanas, ellas son Mina y Lita" las señalo con la mano

"Mucho gusto" Darien se acerco con un poco más de cautela por la intensa mirada de su madre

"Mucho gusto Darien" le contesto Lita muy sonriente

"Si Darien, es todo un placer" dijo Mina muy divertida

Ikuko sólo se le quedo mirando, tratando de adivinar el sentido de sus palabras, pero Mina sólo la miro con inocencia.

Bueno, a pesar de su madre, parecía que tenía la confianza de todos, pero sus hermanas los hacían sentir algo inseguro, tal vez por los secretos que se tenía entre ellas, ya se había dado cuenta de eso por sus miradas que pasaban totalmente desapercibidas por sus padres. De seguro que las tres se comportaban de manera muy distinta cuando estaban con sus padres y cuando sólo estaban ellas solas.

Dio un suspiro muy pequeño para tranquilizarse, no estaba bien para sus nervios atormentarse con la situación de que era la primera vez que iba a casa de una chica y conocía a sus padres.

"Bueno Darien pasa con nosotros a la sala" anunció Ikuko

"Si, claro señora"

"Si Darien pasa" Kent tomó a Darien del hombro y lo hizo pasar con él

"Gracias señor Kent" le dijo Darien un poco más relajado

"De nada Darien" le contestó él sinceramente.

Mina y Lita los siguieron y luego Ikuko y por último Serena, que dio un pequeño suspiro.

Darien se sentó en el sillón que estaba del lado izquierdo del sofá y Kent en el sillón de enfrente y en el sofá se sentaron todas ellas, Ikuko procuró sentarse junto a Serena que estaba en el extremo derecho del sofá y de su lado izquierdo Mina y Lita. Serena simplemente se reía para sus adentros.

"Veamos Lita que esta pasando en la televisión" Ikuko tomo la tv guide

"Si mamá" y juntas comenzaron a revisarla

Mientras Mina solo pasaba canales para hacer algo. Serena miraba fijamente el televisor y Kent por su parte se estaba durmiendo en su sillón totalmente cómodo. Y Darien se sentía más cohibido, miraba de reojo a Serena y ella no le prestaba atención alguna, eso le estaba molestando, sobre todo por lo que había pasado ese día, pensó que ya había avanzado algo con ella; fue a su casa a verla a ella nada más, no se esperaba una tarde familiar', pero por ella lo aceptaba todo. Pero aún así le debería de tener más consideración. De todos modos dejo de mirarla porque cada vez que lo hacía Mina lo miraba también de reojo y eso lo incomodaba. Miró el televiso igual que Serena, como si fuera muy interesante.

"Ah están pasando un especial de animales salvajes, ¿qué tal si vemos eso?" A pesar de que eso era claramente una pregunta, nadie se digno a responder, y como ellas no respondieron menos Darien. "Ponlo en el canal 47 Mina" Le ordenó Ikuko sin verse contrariada de que nadie le respondió.

Mina hizo lo que su mamá le ordeno.

Pasaron una hora viendo eso hasta que termino, cada uno pretendió que era de lo más entretenido, hasta Kent por momentos cuando despertaba.

"Ya son más de las siete" anunció Ikuko mirando a su esposo severamente

"¿Así?"

"Si" recalcó ella "Es hora de que vayamos a cenar" se paró y sus tres hijas la imitaron

"Ayúdenme en el comedor niñas por favor"

Las tres afirmaron con un gesto de la cabeza

"Espera aquí Darien con Kent"

"Si quieres podría ayudarle a poner la mesa señora"

Mina y Lita se miraron la una a la otra totalmente divertidas.

"Oh no Darien, tú eres nuestro invitado, eso no será necesario. Por favor espera aquí"

"Bueno esta bien"

La primera en irse en dirección al comedor fue Serena, le siguió su mamá y de último Mina y Lita que seguían de chistosas.

En la cabecera se sentó como siempre Kent, a su lado derecho Lita y luego Darien, del lado izquierdo Mina y Serena, en el otro extremo de la mesa Ikuko. Al menos esta vez tenía a Serena cara a cara, pero aún así ella no lo estaba volteando a ver. Eso ya lo estaba irritando de verdad, quería su atención. La voz de Ikuko lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Primero debemos dar gracias por la comida ¿si?, Mina haznos el favor"

Mina asintió.

Darien se sintió de lo más raro, jamás había hecho, dar gracias por la comida, eso era algo de las películas según él. En su casa no existía algo como eso, o normas marcadas por la religión, o el sencillo acto de sentarse a comer con su papá en un ambiente tan acogedor como en el que estaba ahora, tan cálido. Se limitó a imitar lo que hacían los demás de la manera más correcta.

La cena comenzó una vez concluido Mina.

Darien siguió mirando a Serena sintiéndose resentido, quien sólo veía su plato con comida como si fuera algo muy interesante. Se concentraba sólo en ella que estaba ligeramente reclinada en el respaldo de su silla y en silencio, de lo más casual, sin embargo demasiado hermosa para él.

Contestaba distraídamente las preguntas que de vez en cuando le hacía Ikuko, cosas sencillas, materia favorita, la que menos le gustaba, deporte favorito, obviamente el fútbol, y fue en ese momento cuando lo tomó desprevenido e hizo que pronto la sangre se le subiera al rostro.

"¿A qué universidad pretendes ingresar?"

Darien se quedó mirando a Serena que seguía en la misma posición de antes, pero por mucho que ella pretendiera hacerse la inocente sabía que era ella. Serena había estirado su pierna hasta llegar a la de Darien y su pie comenzó a subir lentamente por la pierna de Darien.

"¿Darien?"

La voz de Ikuko lo trajo de vuela a su realidad e hizo que cada una de las cosas que estaban pasando por su cabeza desaparecieran, momentáneamente.

"Ah… bueno yo" aún se le estaba haciendo difícil articular palabras, al pierna de Serena iba más o menos por su rodilla "Creo que iré a la universidad de Chicago"

"¿Así?, ¿por qué?"

_¿Por qué me tiene que hacer esas preguntas ahora? ¿Serena por qué me estas haciendo esto? ¡Serena detente por favor! _"Bueno me acaban de ofrecer una beca ahí por el fútbol"

"Vaya debe de ser muy… alentador para ti"

"Si… creo"

Ikuko volvió a dejar de hablar y él pudo devolver su mirada a Serena, seguía actuando como si nada. Discretamente bajo su mano y tomo a Serena por el tobillo, ella intento zafarse pero él no la dejo, en lugar de eso empezó a acariciar su tobillo en círculos con sus dedos pulgar e índice. Serena dio u pequeño suspiro y su madre se percató de eso.

"¿Serena qué te pasa?, ¿te sientes bien?"

"Si mamá estoy bien"

Darien empezó a disfrutar de la pequeña tortura que le brindaba a Serena al instante, podía observar como empezaba a respirar más pesadamente y que también poco a poco comenzaba a inquietarse en su asiento y una que otra vez suspiraba lo más ligeramente posible, mientras él seguía recorriéndola con la yema de sus dedos hasta que ella una vez más intento zafarse, Darien sonrió pero no la soltó, ella lo miró, por primera vez desde que le había presentado en la puerta, muy severa, le señalo a su madre con la mirada y él entendió y la soltó.

"Bueno creo que es hora de recoger la mesa" avisó Ikuko.

Mandaron a Darien inmediatamente a la sala porque hasta Kent se quedo esta vez para ayudarlas a recoger y limpiar. Después de un rato de estar sentado en el sillón pasando canales en el televisor alguien se paro a su lado, era Serena.

Él le sonrió completamente emocionado, ella pasó frente a él y se sentó en el sofá ligeramente inclinada hacia él y lo miró con enojo fingido, él sólo sonrió aún más.

"Eso que me hiciste estuvo muy mal" le reprocho hasta con un puchero. Darien rió.

"¿Lo que yo ye hice a ti?" hizo una pausa completamente divertido "¿Qué tal lo que tú me hiciste a mi?"

"Ummm, yo sólo necesitaba estirarme, que tú estuvieses ahí y lo malinterpretarás todo no es mi problema Darien"

Darien rió con ganas. "Si Serena, claro"

"Si Darien" le contesto ella firme

"Bueno ya lo siento Serena" se inclino un poco más hacia ella "Por favor discúlpame, no debí haberte hecho lo que hice" puso su mano sobre su rodilla y la acarició suavemente "Te falte el respeto perdóname. Es que a veces me dejo llevar por cosas sin querer y tengo que confesarte que…" se acercó más mientras su mano avanzaba por su pierna "me eres irresistible" susurró.

Los ojos de Serena brillaron "Esta bien estas perdonado, no te preocupes, sólo no me permitas que vuelva a pasar así" ella era quien se inclinaba más hacia él "Tienes que comportarte, aunque sea irresistible" saboreo la última palabra en su boca "para ti" concluyó con una sonrisa.

Darien se acercó más pero en eso oyeron los pasos de los demás que regresaban a la sala. Lamentablemente se tuvieron que separar.

Todos llegaron a la sala, pero esta vez las hermanas de Serena fueron las primeras en acercarse a Darien. Mina fue la primera en darle un beso en la mejilla a Darien, cosa que hizo que él se sintiera como un poco abochornado y bien confuso la miró, después de mirar de reojo a Serena, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"Buenas noches Darien, nos vemos mañana"

Luego fue Lita quien se le acercó también a Darien y le dio también un beso en la mejilla.

"Buenas noches Darien, hasta mañana"

Darien se sintió confuso pero luego entendió.

"Si claro, hasta mañana"

Las dos se fueron hacia las escaleras y subieron hacia donde debían de estar sus cuartos. Luego miró a Ikuko y a Kent aún de pie en el marco de la puerta que ligaba la sala y el comedor, entendió lo que le querían decir, ya era hora de que él se fuera a su casa. Miró su reloj, apenas eran las 9:15 de la noche, demasiado temprano para un viernes por la noche, miró a Serena y su pequeña sonrisa. Finalmente se puso de pie.

"Bueno, señora Tsukino, señor Tsukino, me retiro. Muchas gracias por la cena y todo"

"Fue un placer para nosotros Darien" le contestó Kent en seguida

"Así es Darien" fue lo único que le contestó Ikuko "Cuídate mucho"

"Si señora, gracias"

Volteó a ver a Serena y ella en seguida se paro del sofá para acompañarlo a la puerta. En el marco de la puerta los dos quedaron solos.

Haciendo resumen de la tarde que paso, simplemente no fue lo esperado, era seguro que Ikukono quería que su hija, o cualquiera de ellas tuvieran cualquier tipo de relación con un hombre a menos de que fuera definitivo que ambos terminarían casándose y por el momento era muy pronto para pensar en eso. Al menos parecía que tenía la entera confianza de Kent, y sus hermanas, pues eso era algo extraño. Lo único bueno de toda la tarde, fue lo todos ellos interrumpieron hace 5 minutos, justo cuando tuvo a Serena, casi como ahora.

"Sé que esto no fue lo que esperabas Darien…"

"No importa Serena" acarició su mejilla suavemente "Yo me divertí esta noche" le dio una sonrisa

Ella también le sonrió, pero no con el mismo entusiasmo "Bueno, esta bien. Creo que te veré el lunes ¿no?"

"Por supuesto" la sonrisa de Darien deslumbró

Esta vez Serena si sonrió con ganas "Claro, hasta el lunes"

Darien se acercó a darle un simple beso en la mejilla, y cuando estuvo cerca de su oído le susurró "Yo veré la forma en que me puedas recompensar esto"

Serena lo miró divertida.

"Buenas noches mi princesa"

"Buenas noches Darien"

Darien finalmente se fue hacia su auto y Serena entró a su casa, donde sus padres aún la esperaban a la sala, les dio las buenas noches a ellos y se fue hacia su cuarto también.

Darien entró a su cuarto y se quedó ahí, encendió un cigarrillo y desde el asiento de su auto veía hacia la casa, en la que tan sólo una hora después empezaron a apagarse las luces. Era extraño que todos se quedaran dormidos tan temprano. Miró su reloj de nuevo ya eran las 10:15, en ningún momento se dio cuenta de que ya lleva una hora ahí, al final decidió irse a casa, pero algo paso primero.

De improviso alguien abrió su puerta rápidamente y entra junto con él, no era nada más y nada menos que Serena, quien estaba vestida con una pijama muy simple, unos shorts cortos de tela muy ligera de color blanco y una blusa sencilla del mismo color de tirantes delgados. Con una sonrisa se sentó sobre las piernas de Darien y tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo atrajo hacia a ella, para empezar a besarlo totalmente apasionada.

No hubo tiempo para pensar en nada más, la sorpresa a Darien le había caído como del cielo, Serena estaba ahí, completamente para él, apenas atinó a tomarla de la cintura para acomodarla más cerca de él y empezar a profundizar el beso. No tenía idea de cuanta era su urgencia de tomarla, de sentirla así, probar sus labios y deleitarse con el sentido de sus movimientos, junto con su sabor y su aroma. Sus manos se empezaron a mover por si solas, subiendo y bajando por su espalda y llegando hasta su cuello, sintiendo como Serena parecía estremecerse.

Siguió su instinto y empezó a besarla en su cuello y cerca de su oído, sentía los suspiros de Serena en su pecho y cerca de su cuello y sus manos despeinar sus cabellos, mientras él empezaba ya a acariciar sus piernas.

Serena con trabajo se separó de él.

"Darien…" él de nuevo fue hacia su boca para seguir besando sus labios. "Darien…" insistió ella en un momento en que se separaron. "Me tengo que ir ya"

"Serena" le gimió él y la tomó de nuevo.

"Por favor Darien, me tengo que ir antes de que me vayan a vigilar"

Darien rió por su comentario. "Por favor Serena…"

"¿Crees que ellos no se han dado cuenta de que tu auto sigue aquí?"

Él ni por un segundo había pensado en eso.

"Por favor Serena no te vayas, te necesito"

Serena rió. "Cálmate ya, además creo que ya te recompense bien lo de hoy.

Darien sólo se la quedo mirando.

Serena volvió a tomar su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó en los labios muy suavemente, captándolo poco a poco, deleitándose con él, al momento en que Darien ponía de nuevo sus manos sobre su cintura acariciándola con sus dedos. El beso terminó y cuando concluyeron se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, con una sonrisa cada uno.

"Buenas noches Darien"

"Buenas noches mi amor"

"Que descanses" Serena le dio un último beso en la mejilla y salió del auto.

"Serena"

"¿Si?"

"Sueña con nosotros entre las estrellas"

Serena sólo rió

"Adiós princesa"

Darien puso el auto en marcha y se fue, de no haber parado Serena, él simplemente se hubiera dejado llevar en el coche frente a su casa y eso le hubiera sido imperdonable. Se alejo con una sonrisa y sólo pensó en eso.

**-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-**

**Ah niñas pues que les digo, al fin pude terminar de escribir este capítulo, me tarde 5 días para sólo escribir esto, pueden creerlo? De veras que la escuela me tiene medio desubicada.**

**Pues que contarles, este capi afortunadamente se me vino un buen día tan sólo de la noche a la mañana, aunque ya sabía más o menos que hacer aquí no sabía muy bien como desarrollarlo, lo malo, es que mi querida hermanita se pasa todos los días frente a la compu y no me deja escribir aquí, así que cuando llego de la escuela avanzó tanto como puedo, porque hay que recordar que tengo tarea que hacer ok.**

**Bueno ahora vamos a contestar sus reviews niñas: **

**Coral: **Muchísimas gracias preciosa por tus comentarios, espero que la espera de este capítulo no se te haya hecho demasiado larga, pero en fin me tienes que entender, ya que no lo comente arriba pero la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de que voy a poner en el siguiente capítulo, así que eso hará que me demore más, así que sorry, pero puedes poner tu granito de arena a la causa haciendo una sugerencia, cualquiera que sea niña. Y si el fic es sólo de ellos dos y no habrá aparición de algún personaje indeseado (con esto me refiero al chico Kou). Ahora lo de la reconciliación, aún no esta realmente contemplado, esa es la verdad, veremos que dice la musa luego ok. Nos vemos luego niña.

**Serychiba:** Pues actualice tan rápido como pude, y si tienes razón, últimamente casi nadie lo hace, tengo creo como más de una semana que no entró a la página y me sorprendió de verdad que casi no había nada nuevo, que horror pero ni modos. Bueno ojala te guste este capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente bye.

**Saly-Luna: **Beso, beso, beso, siii, si hubo beso esta vez! Y vaya que como se puso la cosa entre los dos en el auto jajajaja fue más de un beso bien dado, pero hay que entender a Darien, no se puede uno retener las ganas por mucho tiempo jajaja. La parte en que se dejan no estoy segura para cuando va a pasar la verdad, pero para respiro de todas, Ikuko no tuvo que ver en eso, esto es todo lo que puedo decir por ahora jejeje. Te mando besos y abrazos igual niña y hasta la próxima, ciao.

**Suyi: **Ah no estuve exactamente de vaga eh, de una vez aclaro estaba haciendo mi tarea y por eso me tarde jajajaja, pero ya vez en este capi la cosa ya se puso seria entre los dos jajaja. Además tú también te estas tardando mucho con tus actualizaciones, tienes que seguir escribiendo igual por fa, me dejas angustiada cada vez que termino de leerte. Nos vemos luego preciosa.

**KIRA MOON: **Ah niña hermosa, tú también haces la pregunta del millón, que paso? Jejeje eso es un secreto aún, pero no te preocupes, creo que al fic ya no le quedan muchos capítulos de vida la verdad, el final esta más cerca de lo que creo. Y ya ves si estoy echándole tantas ganas a la escuela como puedo, no esta mal y los amigos si son buena onda, pero quita tiempo para escribir y gracias por entenderlo porque si voy a necesitar su paciencia para esperarme ahora ok. Te mando muchos besos y muchos abrazos niña linda y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**Isabel: **Gracias por tu comentario, de verdad y espero que también te guste este capítulo, nos vemos luego preciosa, bye.

**--JustMe--: **La verdad me da mucho gusto de que a pesar de que el fic ya esta algo avanzado haya personitas nueva mandando review. Tus comentarios me encantaron muchisisisisismo jajajaja y ya vez lo sigo tan pronto como puedo. De verdad muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones y el que te guste como escribo porque a veces ni yo misma estoy 100 segura de lo que hago. Espero que este capítulo te guste también y te mando muchos abrazos, bye.

**Bueno hasta aquí llegamos, ah, como le conteste a Coral, la verdad esta vez creo que si voy a tardar porque no tengo idea aún de que poner para el siguiente capítulo, así que si quieren que pase alguna cosilla en especial, lo que ustedes quieran para el siguiente capítulo me lo dicen, para que pueda sacar ideas de ahí ok.**

**Y como siempre saben que acepto todo tipo de quejas y sugerencias y… pues ya nada más, cuídense mucho y nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo, y de verdad cualquier cosa que se les ocurra yo la acepto. Nos vemos n.n**

**Att. Angie B**


	8. EL DESTINO

**PLAYGROUND OF LOVE**

Summary: Él siempre fue un chico que nunca tuvo problemas en conseguir la chica que quería hasta que se encontró con ella, que le enseño que más de uno podría jugar ese juego y algo más.

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**EL DESTINO**

"Para serte sincera, aún me cuesta trabajo imaginar en como eso pudo haber acabado"

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Porque te miro ahora, y también escucho cada una de las cosas que me dices. Nunca te había visto hablar así y mirándote, creo entender como te sientes"

Él volteo a mirarla bastante serio, no molesto, sólo serio. Su mirada de cierta mirada la intimidó.

"Aunque la verdad es cierto, no puedo entenderte realmente" se apresuró a componer ella.

Él entendió su reacción, le sonrió un poco más relajado. "Sé porque dices eso"

Ella le sonrió también, pero se sintió como una tonta por las cosas que dijo. Alzó su vista hacia él de nuevo y ya estaba serio, con su mirada perdida entre sus recuerdos.

"Sé que es muy posible que no puedas entenderme claramente, pero no puedes sentir lo mismo que yo. A todos le han roto el corazón alguna vez, aunque a veces sea sólo de la manera más superficial, a todos los han lastimado alguna vez. Tú sabes que duele, pero no te dolerá como a otras personas. No te dolió igual que a mi"

"Si es cierto" le contesto ella pensativa. Él tiene razón en cada una de sus cosas. "Tienes toda la razón."

Él volvió a mirarla, esta vez ella no evito su vista, pero sabía como se cohibía con eso. Sin embargo, los dos se quedaron por unos minutos así, mirándose a los ojos en silencio, sintiéndose como en una pequeña burbuja particularmente para sólo ellos, donde uno a uno descubría lo que escondían dentro de la mente del otro.

Pero una vez más, como todas las anteriores, ella se sintió rendida por él. Bajo su vista de nuevo, mirando las hojas que tenía en frente. Empezó a acomodarlas en sus carpetas, mientras él la seguía mirando. Cuando ella termino se encontró con la misma mirada.

"¿Ya te vas?"

"No" contestó muy alto a la pregunta, con una ligera nota de emoción. Se regaño ella misma por mostrarse siempre tan obvia con él. Ella siempre había sabido como dominarse ante diversas situaciones, era ridículo mostrarse así con él. Precisamente con él. "Aún no es hora, por favor continúa"

"¿Qué quieres que te diga?" le preguntó él con una sonrisa.

Ella parpadeó. ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso?, él sabía muy bien de que estaban hablando, ¿acaso ya no quería hablar de eso? Era muy posible. Tal vez esto era más incómodo para él de lo que parecía.

"Bueno…"

"¿Quieres que continué hablando de ella, Serena?"

"Pues… no, si eso te incómoda"

"Mira, si eso me incomodará no la hubiera mencionado desde el principio. No me molesta ella, de verdad no me molesta hablar contigo de eso. Lo que me molesta…" dio una pausa y suspiro "Lo que me molesta soy yo y nada más" su mirada divertida desapareció.

Algo hizo un clic dentro de su cabeza. Jamás en su vida podría sentir lo mismo que él, sólo con unas cuantas palabras podía entenderlo un poco. No le dolía para nada hablar de ella, siempre sonreía cuando hablaba de ella y se entusiasma hasta cuando la describía a la perfección, sus ojos brillaban por cada uno de sus recuerdos, era feliz recordándola. Por eso entendía ahora porque se molestaba consigo mismo.

Serena y él habían sido muy felices, eso lo podía ver fácilmente. Lo que le perturbaba era él mismo, claro, ella no se alejo de él, a pesar de su madre incluso, ella no lo alejo en ningún momento, ella lo quiso tanto como él a ella. Él fue el que termino eso, fue su culpa, por alguna razón él se fue. Por eso se podía odiar a sí mismo, él se había hecho una vida triste.

"¿Entonces Darien por qué la dejaste? Puedo ver que eras increíblemente feliz con ella, lo veo en tus ojos. Tú me dijiste que muy pocas personas en el mundo pueden encontrar esa clase amor en toda su vida. Entonces yo creo que lo razonable es quedarse con esas personas que nos hacen enteramente felices. No hay razón para condenarnos en la vida, es tonto pensar que estamos solos en este mundo y que nuestros problemas no tienen solución, lo sabes, siempre hay alguien que esta junto a nosotros Darien, y que mejor que sea esa persona a la que más amamos la que se quede junto a ti para siempre"

Darien dio una pequeña risa, pero se limitó a sonreír cuando miró el ceño fruncido de ella que estaba muy ofendida. "¿Cuántos cuentos de hadas te leyeron de niña?"

"Darien no te rías, esto es en serio. Trato de entenderte pero no puedo. No pienso en el amor como un cuento de hadas, porque sé que eso realmente no existe, pero si uno es feliz ¿por qué alejarse de aquello que los hace felices, como a ti? Eso es lo que quiero saber"

Darien dio un suspiro cansado. "¿Sabías que la mayoría de las personas no terminan con la persona de la que realmente se enamoraron? Creo que alguien como tú debería saber eso"

"Eso no puede ser cierto del todo, algunas personas por su naturaleza no pueden entenderse con otras que sean diferentes con ellas, pero eso no significa que no puedan convivir juntas, aprenden una de la otra y con eso sus vidas se complementan. Él amor hace esas cosas"

"Me sorprenda que me contestes eso Cristell. ¿Cuántas parejas has tratado de ayudar y terminan en divorcio de todos modos?" se detuvo a esperar su repuesta.

No tenía que respondérselo necesariamente, él tenía razón, muchas parejas terminan separándose, y algunas ni siquiera lo intentan todo para permanecer juntas.

"Ves lo que te digo. Aún cuando crees que encuentras el amor no será así, pueden tardar sólo unos meses para descubrir su error, o serán hasta años, pero de todos modos un día termina."

"¿Qué es lo que tratas de hacerme ver con eso de todos modos? Entiendo perfectamente que no todos se casan estando completamente enamorados de su pareja, pero aún así con eso no me das una respuesta. No todos nos quedamos con la persona de a que realmente nos enamoramos, de acuerdo. Pero tú si te enamoraste, tú pudiste quedarte con ella, sé que los dos eran muy jóvenes pero aún así, con el tiempo, su relación pudo haber funcionado hasta hoy, ahora muy bien podrías tener una familia y no estar aquí, esto no te debió pasara a ti. Darien encontrar esa felicidad es algo que te debería dar gusto, porque muchos de nosotros, no la encontraremos como tú"

De repente algo ahogo a Darien, su propio error.

"¿Darien?" Ella espero que la volteara a ver, pero no lo hizo. Analizo su rostro, no lo veía molesto, pero por dentro de seguro se sentía fastidiado con ella. Pero no le importo y continúo. "De todas maneras no deberías vivir de esta manera. No puedes pasar a lo largo de la vida castigando por eso de tu pasado, recuerda que equivocarse es de humanos, y tú eres una persona realmente excepcional. Si fue malo lo que hiciste, pero no significa que llegas a un lugar así como este, tú eres lo suficientemente inteligente para dedicarte para hacer lo que tú quieras, reconstruye tu vida, puedes ser muy feliz de ahora en adelante, con alguien más"

"Entiendo a la perfección lo que me dices, pero tienes que ver que es demasiado difícil para mi tratar de hacerlo. Yo…"

"¿Por qué la mayoría de las personas no se quedan con quien de verdad se enamoraron?" le preguntó rápido Cristell muy seria.

Darien la miró, comenzaba a sentirse abatido.

"Nosotros dos, complementamos de una manera muy especial. En poco tiempo, nosotros y lo que estaba a nuestro alrededor cambió. Ella era mía y eso lo era todo…"

**-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-**

Como una noche más, ya tarde y cerca de la media noche, aún cuando el aire de repente fuera un poco frío, permanecía aferrada ahí con él. A pesar de que ambos sabían muy bien que pasaría si los encontraban una de esas noches.

_**With all of this I know now,**_

_**Everything inside of my head  
It all just goes to show how,**_

_**Nothing I know changes me at all  
Again I wait for this to change instead,**_

_**To tear the world in two  
Another night with her,**_

_**But I'm always wanting you**_

Le puso su chaqueta encima, era obvio que las telas ligeras de su ropa de dormir no la abrigaban bien, pero eso era lo último que pensaba cada vez que salía de su cuarto, la ansiedad de estar con él la hacía olvidarse de muchas cosas siempre. La estrechó aún más cerca de su cuerpo, teniéndola sentada en sus piernas, ella acomodó su rostro en su hombro, mientras él pasaba su mano por su espalda.

_**Use me Holly come on and use me  
We know where we go  
Use me Holly come on and use me  
We go where we know  
**_

En un momento él miró su reloj de forma inconciente, eran casi las 12 en punto. Esa era una señal de que pronto tenía que irse, sino al día siguiente sabía muy bien que se le haría difícil levantarse, a los dos, porque la conocía bien y sabía que era igual un tanto más perezosa como él a la hora de levantarse.

"Ya es hora princesa, tengo que irme, ya es muy tarde"

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Ya es media noche"

Ella pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le suplicó en su oído

"Por favor Darien no te vayas aún, quiero que te quedes un poco más conmigo"

Darien sonrió complacido. "Yo también quiero quedarme contigo, cada noche, todo el día, siempre, pero no se puede princesa"

Serena se puso a horcajadas encima de él y lo abrazó más fuerte. Él le respondió también.

_**With all of this I feel now,**_

_**Everything inside of my heart  
It all just seems to be how,**_

_**Nothing I feel pulls at me at all  
Again I wait for this to pull apart,**_

_**To break my time in two  
Another night with her,**_

_**But I'm Always wanting you  
**_

"¿Crees que alguna vez tu mamá cambie y nos deje?" le preguntó Darien medio en broma

Ella sonrió y luego dejó salir un suspiro "La verdad no lo creo"

"Al menos por ahora" le insistió Darien

"¿Tú crees de verdad Darien?"

"¿Tú no?"

Darien acomodó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y se acercó a sus labios con una sonrisa, Serena instintivamente cerró sus ojos antes de que él comenzará a besarla. La beso mucho, durante un largo tiempo haciendo más difícil detenerse después. Sus labios seguían un movimiento estimulador permitiéndose saborear esa increíble sensación que sentían sólo de esa manera.

Un segundo después, ella tuvo que parar porque se quedaba casi sin aire, pero él nunca le daba oportunidad, siempre iba sobre ella inmediatamente, y ella le seguía siempre tanto como podía. Pero no paso mucho antes de que los dos se quedarán igual sin aliento.

"Creo que esta bien, te veré mañana"

"Vaya esta noche cambiaste de parecer muy rápido, ¿ya no me quieres tanto ahora?"

Serena rió. "No, por supuesto que no, todo lo contrario yo te quiero aún más"

"¿Entonces?"

"Es que tienes toda la razón Darien."

"Si a veces es así, pero esta vez ¿en que tengo razón?" le pregunto riendo

"Pues, contigo ya no creo en imposibles"

_**  
**__**Use me Holly come on and use me  
We know where we go  
Use me Holly come on and use me  
We go where we know**_

Darien se detuvo a abrazarla una vez más.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Porque te tengo conmigo Darien"

"Soy todo tuyo Serena"

Ella sonrió feliz con eso. "Hay veces que me pregunto por el futuro"

"Yo no pienso en el futuro, no tengo porque hacerlo"

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

Él le contestó con una sonrisa. "Tengo lo que más quiero ahora, aquí mismo, entre mis brazos. No hay nada más"

"Pero las cosas a veces cambian"

"Ahora esto es más importante, que cualquier cosa que pueda suceder después"

"Pero…"

"Yo te amo Serena"

"Yo también te amo Darien"

_**She's all I need  
She's all I dream  
She's all I'm always wanting  
She's all I need  
She's all I dream  
She's all...  
I'm always wanting you  
I'm always wanting you  
I'm always wanting you**_

**-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-**

_Los días pasarían bajo su suave velo, entre una cálida corriente, con una melodía familiar bastante especial, debajo de un brillo de plata entre el océano, llevándome en su corriente acelerando mi corazón hacia cada uno sentidos. Entre mis brazos la vida…_

_Lo más hermoso que he encontrado lo tengo aquí. No necesito toda la vida para embriagarme con ese elixir, pero no puedo dejar el amor aparte. Quiero que me vuelvas a llevar en tu suave corriente, lléname cálidamente, muéstrame tu luz de nuevo, entre mis brazos quédate… aún cuando tú regreses al cielo…_

"_Como el sol. Mi sol personal. Usted compensó las nubes muy bien para mí"(1)…_

_No puedes ver el sol directamente porque lastima…_

_No puedes ocultar al sol con un dedo…_

"_Pero yo no puedo luchar con un eclipse."(2)_

**-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-**

Canción: "_All of tihs"_ de Blink 182

(1 y 2) Fragmentos del libro Eclipse de Stephanie Meyer.

**Capitulo especial para F. C.**

**Cuando empecé a escribir este capítulo, no tenía una idea concreta de que quería poner, porque según yo Darien y Cristell **_**en la actualidad, **_**si así se le puede llamar, no iban a salir hasta el final de la historia, pero cuando me puse a releerlo me di cuenta de por que lo hice. Uno de mis mejores amigos esta pasando por un mal momento, se esta separando de su esposa y en medio de eso hay peleas por los hijo. Desafortunadamente ellos son uno de los ejemplos de las parejas jóvenes que no funcionan, por eso la dedicatoria a él en especial y por eso lo continúe hasta que quedó así. **_**Mi niño lindo hay algo más especial para ti.**_

**Pero pasando a otras cosas, tengo un aviso, la historia ya termina, así es, sólo le queda un tiempo de vida de uno o dos capítulos más, o quizás cuando mucho tres. Hasta ahora me acabo de dar cuenta de eso, así que ya saben, trataré de ponerme a escribir apenas acabe mis exámenes parciales de este mes, lo que significa ponerme a pensar si de verdad habrá una reconciliación entre Serena y Darien después. No me he puesto a pensar en eso la verdad, pero si la hago el fic se alargará, no me molesta eso pero no se de verdad que voy a hacer con esa parte.**

**Creo que esto es todo lo que tenía que poner aquí, así que vamos a sus ****reviews**

**Pinkymex: **Espero que te guste este capi también y pues la miel, se va a venir después jajaja. Aprovecho aquí para felicitarte otra vez por tu próxima graduación. Mil besos y abrazos, bye.

**Suyi: **Ah pues mira, eso de ir a hablar con tu profesor si esta un poco difícil, pero lo que hice es no actualizar hasta que se acabará el mes especialmente por ti jeje así ya no te distraigo. Pero se supone que ya acabaste así que por favor sube ya tu próximo capítulo, me muero por seguir leyendo. Te mando muxos besos y abrazos linda.

**Elizabeth Chiba: **Es muy lindo para mi saber que te guste el fic, tal y como esta jajaja Ojala que te guste también este capítulo y lo demás. Prometo actualizar tan pronto como pueda. Besos.

**Isabel: **Muchas gracias por el comentario niña, en este también hubo besos y en el que se viene habrá algo más que eso, pero no quiero hablar de más jajaja. Nos vemos preciosa.

**Saly-Luna: **Que gusto que te haya gustado el capi, d verdad. Lo del cambio repentino de Darien si esta complicado, es más cuando yo lo _vi _por primera vez no le entendí muy bien, pero es por varias cosas, ya veremos que pasa cuando llegue a esa parte. Ahora lo de Darien como jugador de fútbol jajajaja, igual me aceleró cuando lo pienso jajaja… nos vemos en el próximo linda, bye.

**Serychiba: **Aún no estoy segura de reconciliarlos, incluso no se si se van a volver a ver en el resto de sus vidas, la verdad me estoy pensando mucho la idea de hacerlo o no, porque la mayoría quiere que eso pase, así que lamentablemente eso no te lo puedo contestar. Aún así hay esperanzas eh, hay que poner atrabajar mi inspiración. Por cierto yo también quiero mi Darien jajajaja. Nos vemos después preciosa.

**KIRA MOON: **Al fin alguien que lo descubrió! Jajajaja. Si la historia esta inspirada en esa película, Vírgenes Suicidas, tienes un buen que la vi, y como tengo la canción por ahí fue que me dije a mi misma por qué no hacer la historia, pero las cosas no son muy similares, una que otra nada más, como lo de la _princesa de hielo, _la parte del final del capi anterior, algunas cosas del principio y también algo del final, pero mejor ya no digo más, me voy a ir de boca ok… Te mando muchos besos y muchos abrazos niña linda, nos vemos.

**En fin muchas gracias a todas las personitas que leen esta humilde historia, como siempre y gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios que me encanta leerlos. Nos vemos en la próxima, bye n.n**


	9. INFINITO, LÍMITE

**PLAYGROUND OF LOVE**

Summary: Él siempre fue un chico que nunca tuvo problemas en conseguir la chica que quería hasta que se encontró con ella, que le enseño que más de uno podría jugar ese juego y algo más.

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**INFINITO****, LÍMITE**

Un día más.

Al fin pudo salir de la oficina de su entrenador, ya han pasado dos semanas exactamente en que ha estado sus mismas palabras _Universidad de Chicago, equipo de fútbol, beca, futuro, ahora, _todo eso hasta el cansancio. Un día más.

Futuro, eso no importaba ahora, lo único realmente importante era encontrar a aquella princesa que lo desesperaba, esa niña rubia de brillantes ojos azules que hacía que fuera más rápido, esa misma que ahora lo esperaba con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, la misma por la que corrió para abrazarla, ella a quien sus labios reclamaba con una sonrisa.

"Serena…"

Ella pasó sus manos detrás de su cuello y se paró de puntitas para alcanzarlo, él en un rápido movimiento la alzó entre sus brazos totalmente emocionado por besarla.

Ahora todo tenía un sitio en él. Ella se convirtió en todo instantáneamente, incondicional e irrevocablemente, tan fugazmente. Con sólo una pequeña chispa en sus ojos tan precipitadamente ahora era su estrella. Ya todo tenía un principio y un fin, ella era sus límites, ella era la protagonista de sus pensamientos, la que encendía sus emociones, llenaba sus sentimientos y la completa dueña de su cuerpo. Infinitamente era Serena.

Una vez más, su pequeña burbuja los absorbió y los interno en un lugar aparte completamente diferente de su realidad, donde un pequeño roce o un suave suspiro se proclamaba como una gloria y transportaba su ser a un lugar más cálido, suave y excitante, donde fácilmente perdían el control.

_**(1) **__**Far away **_

_**The ship is taking me far away**_

_**Far away from the memories**_

_**Of the people who care if a live or die**_

"¿Crees que estén molestas?"

Serena dio un suspiro con desgana "No lo sé, tal vez si" contestó sin importancia mirando a través de la ventanilla del auto

"Esta bien, les diré que toda la culpa fue mía" le dijo Darien mientas formaba círculos con sus dedos de la mano que tenía sobre la rodilla izquierda de Serena

Serena lo miró con un puchero "Aún así a ti no te dirían nada, _te adoran_" ironizo ella

Darien se rió por eso "Bueno esta bien iremos más rápido princesa, no te enfades" le dijo mirándola fugazmente mientras comenzaba a acelerar el auto.

Serena se le acercó y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y luego otro en el cuello.

"No Serena detente, por favor no empieces, ahora es muy peligroso, ¿qué no ves que estoy conduciendo?"

Serena rió "¿Acaso tienes miedo?"

"Para serte sincero si"

"¿De qué?, ¿de qué nos estampemos contra una barda?"

"Pues en realidad, más de tu mamá que de cualquier otra cosa, si no te regreso intacta de verdad temo por mi"

Serena se volvió a reír "Si creo entender tus motivos"

"Además no creo que soporte muy bien el que me prohíba verte"

"Yo tampoco Darien, ¿qué serían de mis noches sin ti?"

"Yo me pregunto ¿qué han sido mis noches sin ti?"

Serena le dio una mirada fría y agriamente dijo "No lo sé, le puedes preguntar a Anne o alguna otra más, creo que no les molestaría mucho en recordártelo" concluyó mientras se cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho

Darien se sorprendió de esa explosión de resentimiento por parte de ella "Serena yo no dije eso para que te enfades, lo que quise decir es que…"

"¿Qué Darien?, ¿qué es lo que me quisiste decir?"

Darien empezó a ir más lento hasta que al fin se estacionó exactamente a dos cuadras de la escuela, Serena volteó a verlo para preguntarle por que se habían detenido cuando estaban ya tan cerca.

_**Starlight**_

_**I wll be chasing your starlight**_

_**Until the end of my life**_

_**I dont know if its worth it anymore**_

Él pasó sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de Serena y comenzó a besarla suavemente, pero igual con mucho ardor después de que ella dejó de resistirse. Cuando concluyeron de nuevo, él ya estaba completamente encima de ella y las mejillas de ambos ardían en rojo, ambos tenían demasiado calor en ese lugar tan pequeño y su respiración era agitada.

Siempre les pasaba lo mismo, no podían permanecer demasiado tiempo separados, y cuando estaban juntos, y completamente solos, era difícil soltarse de los brazos del otro, un beso se convertía en dos, luego en tres, después cuatro y al final en mucho más. Había una chispa entre ellos que estañaba al instante del más ligero contacto, una pasión insaciable, algo que los ataba muy fuerte y que apartaba los límites.

"Esto es lo que quise decir"

Serena sólo le sonrió.

"Me enloqueces Serena, como nadie, y tú eres las única persona a la que realmente amo; nadie más importa, tienes que creerme. Cualquier otra con la que haya estado antes no se compara contigo, lo que siento ahora por ti es más de lo que pude haberme imaginado, con ellas todo era distinto, una cosa totalmente aparte de lo que hay entre nosotros, no me importan ellas como me importas tú. No tienes que molestarte por eso, ni siquiera pensarlo, tú eres más que todas ellas, desearía no haber estado antes con ninguna de ellas nunca para que no desconfiarás ahora de mi, puedo probarte que…"

Todo su discurso se vio interrumpido cuando sintió los cálidos y suaves labios de su novia que sonreía aún mientras lo besaba.

_**And hold you here in my arms**_

_**I just wanted to hold**_

_**You here in my arms**_

Cuando ella se alejó, él quedó un poco confuso ya que ella se veía completamente divertida con la situación, mientras él lo veía todo bastante serio. "Serena yo…"

Ella se acercó de nuevo a sus labios. "Cálmate Darien, yo te amo y confío de verdad en ti, por eso tienes razón, no debo molestarme" concluyó a lo que él le sonrió también, pero también agregó. "Pero ¿te puedo pedir una sola cosita más?"

"Sus deseos son órdenes mi princesa"

"Ja, ja de todas forma no te quiero solo con ellas"

Darien le hecho una rápida mirada y una sonrisa que ella supo interpretar.

"No me malinterpretes, confío en ti Darien más que en nadie, pero por nada del mundo podría confiar en ellas"

Con esto Darien sólo empezó a reír y Serena se hizo la ofendida

"¡Darien estoy hablando en serio!"

Darien la beso. "Lo sé, princesa, lo sé y no te preocupes por eso, yo haré todo lo que tú me pidas" le dijo antes de volver a poner el auto en marcha

"¿En serio? Eso me ha dado algunas ideas" dijo ella como una niña muy traviesa

"¿De verdad? Ya quiero saber de que se tratan esas ideas"

Esto hizo que Darien empezará a pensar en miles de cosas, todas muy distintas, y cada una de ellas lo preocupaba, por alguna extraña razón. Quería que ella confesará y por eso empezó a manejar de nuevo más lento.

"Sólo se paciente mi querido, sólo se paciente" Sin duda ella había adivinado lo que él empezaba, pero por ahora había algunas cosas que hacer antes "Pero ahora apúrate ya llegamos tarde"

"Si ya mi amor"

Eso hizo que él reaccionará y acelerará de nuevo, aunque ya era inevitablemente tarde.

"¿Pero de verdad me vas a decir de que se trata?" Quiso seguir él

"Darien no actúes como un niño" le advirtió ella como un regaño

"Es que tengo curiosidad eso es todo" se defendió él

"Ya te dije que tranquilo"

"¿Pero cuándo me lo dirás?"

"Mmm…" ella hizo como que lo pensaba "Luego" Siempre había algo que el gustaba cuando lo hacía sufrir y en momentos como estos de verdad le gustaba torturarlo.

"¿Cuándo?" seguía insistiendo Darien.

"Más tarde"

"¿Cuándo?"

"En la noche" le susurró.

Al fin llegaron donde los esperaban.

_**My life**_

_**You electrify my life**_

_**Lets conspire to re-ignite**_

_**All the souls that would die just to feel alive**_

"¡Serena!"

Ella no hizo caso en seguida de quien le hablo, tranquilamente como si nada espero a que Darien la ayudará a bajar del auto haciéndose de oídos sordos.

"Serena no te hagas la loca, ¿sabes que hora es ya?"

Serena miró a su hermana con inocencia y volteó a ver a Darien, que no se veía tan tranquilo como ella.

"¿Darien que hora es?"

Él miró su reloj.

"6:30"

Habían llegado media hora después de lo acordado. Tanto Lita como Mina tenían una buena razón para estar molestas, pero al menos por lo que él podía ver a Mina en realidad parecía no molestarle mucho eso. Como siempre la más responsable siempre fue Lita, ya lo tenía bien aprendido, Mina y Serena se parecían bastante.

"Lo siento Lita, es que simplemente no vimos la hora, sin querer se nos hizo tarde y regresamos tan rápido como pudimos. Es mi…"

"Oh Darien no es por ti, descuida" al oír decir esas palabras de su propia hermana ella volteó a ver a Darien con una mirada que significaba simple y sencillamente _Te lo dije _

"Ella sabe muy bien que es su culpa, debería estar más pendiente que tú, porque si no mamá, ¡ya sabes como se pone mamá Serena!"

"Si Lita ya sé" le contestó Serena cansada "pero al interrumpir a Darien no le diste oportunidad de explicarte que es su culpa" Esta vez fue Darien quien la volteo a ver interrogativo "Él me estaba molestando, es su culpa"

"¿Serena?" Darien ya no sabía que decirle, porque en todos en seguida se le quedaron viendo, menos Andrew que se reía de él.

"Darien ya vamonos, ya no podemos llegar más tarde a casa" lo tomó de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastró al auto.

Lita y Mina se despidieron de Andrew, quien aún se seguía carcajeando por la cara que había puesto hace unos segundos, y de Alan, un amigo de Darien y Andrew.

"Nos vemos luego" se despidió Mina a través de la ventanilla mientras empezaba Darien a encender el auto.

Tan solo unos minutos después llegaron a cada de las chicas. Mina y Lita en seguida se bajaron del auto.

"Muchas gracias Darien nos vemos mañana"

"Si claro, nos vemos"

Él volteo a ver a Serena, quien lo miraba con mueca de inocencia, le pareció cómico, ella se abalanzo de él para besarlo en los labios, totalmente sorpresivo por el simple hecho de que estaban frente a su casa, su madre podría verlos y esas demostraciones de afecto ahí estaban totalmente prohibidas.

"Lo siento Darien, siento haber dicho eso, no es tu culpa, pero me molesta siempre cuando a mi nada más me echan la culpa. Te lo dije te adoran demasiado"

"Jajaja preciosa no te preocupes esta bien, no te preocupes, de todos modos tienes razón yo te molesté y eso también hizo que nos atrasemos un poco"

Serena le sonrió pero se quedó un segundo mirando hacia la puerta de su casa.

Ikuko había salido a la puerta para ver cual era el motivo de que su última hija aún no haya entrado a casa con sus hermanas. Serena se irritó.

"Vendrás en la noche ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto que si"

"Muy bien te quiero"

"Yo también te quiero Serena"

Ella le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla "Te espero"

"Aquí estaré"

Ella bajo del auto y él regreso a la escuela.

_**But **__**I´ll never let you go**_

_**If you promise not to fade away**_

_**Never fade away**_

Como los demás días, él era el primero en irse a su casa después de los entrenamientos, ya se había duchado y cambiado de ropa, sólo le quedaba ir a casa, comer algo y esperar que pasarán dos horas, las dos horas más largas del día para poder ir con Serena.

Iba a prisa, por alguna razón extraña ya que no tenía nada realmente especial que hacer, hasta que se detuvo cuando vislumbró la figura de alguien más adelante, una figura que conocía muy bien.

Ella se acercó a él con una sonrisa. Él simplemente le respondió la sonrisa.

"Hola Darien, que gusto poder verte"

"Todos los días me vez en las clases de matemáticas"

"Me refería a verte _solo,_ que raro que tu niña no este por aquí contigo"

"Esta en su casa Anne"

"Ah bueno"

"¿Y tú qué haces aquí en la escuela a estas horas"

"Ah, lo que pasa es que estamos organizando el baile de fin de curso"

"¿Así?, ¿tan pronto?"

"¿Pronto? Darien estas totalmente perdido, el baile será ya la próxima semana"

Él empezó a hacer las cuentas, eso era cierto, en tan solo una semana el curso escolar se acaba, y no sólo eso, el baile también viene, y con esto el final definitivo de muchas cosas, no había estado conciente de nada de esto. ¿Dónde había tenido la cabeza en todo este tiempo? La respuesta era sencilla. Serena.

"Tienes razón he estado muy distraído"

"Si claro se entiende. Entonces ¿le pedirás a ella que vaya contigo al baile?"

Darien se quedó pensando unos segundos "Si claro, lo haré" _precisamente esta noche _pensó.

"Muy bien, eso sería muy lindo, por cierto déjame decirte que ese mismo día son las votaciones para los reyes del baile, y tú eres el favorito definitivamente, si vas con ella, ella sería la reina, se verían muy bien los dos"

"Si claro, claro" respondió él pero la verdad no le puso mucha atención a lo último que ella le dijo

"Oye Darien ¿me harías un favor?"

"¿De qué se trata Anne?" Después de la pequeña discusión que habían tenido esta tarde Serena y él, ahora él ya no dejaría que las demás chicas de la escuela actuarán con demasiada confianza con él, ni él con ellas, aunque eso ya no era algo de lo que debía preocupar mucho ahora puesto que la escuela se acaba, pero con la que se tenía que tomar bien sus espacios era precisamente con Anne.

"¿Podrías llevarme a casa por favor?" al ver que él lo pensó un poco agregó "Si no es molestia"

"No claro que no Anne, vamos"

Ella le dio una amplia sonrisa "Gracias"

No hablaron mucho en el trayecto, ya que él estaba muy distraído, y ella se resigno en tener toda una conversación con él, pero aún así cuando llegaron a casa de ella, Anne le dijo

"Oye Darien, el sábado todos saldremos a las diez, iremos a festejar que ya se acabó la escuela, deberías de venir con nosotros, vamos a estar absolutamente todos, ya sabes a donde vamos a ir, ¿qué dices?, ¿vienes verdad?"

"Yo…"

"Darien, no puedes faltar, esta es quizás es la última vez que nos reuniremos todos antes de la universidad, di que vienes, anda por favor, tu novia también puede venir con nosotros"

Él lo pensó un minuto, ella tenía razón, esa podría ser la última vez que todos estén juntos, además hacia tiempo que no salía con sus amigos y por último el día de mañana no tendría gran cosa que hacer, ya que Serena precisamente mañana se iba a casa de una tía y ahí se quedaba el fin de semana, _lamentablemente_.

"Muy bien iré"

"¡Que bien Darien! Entonces nos vemos mañana"

"Claro Anne"

_**Our hopes and expectations**_

_**Black holes and revelations**_

_**Our hopes and expectations**_

_**Black holes and rvelations**_

Aunque no quisiera realmente, siempre llegaba antes de la hora, simple y sencillamente porque la espera en casa se le hacía demasiado ansiosa y la ansiedad es dolorosa. Siempre estacionaba el auto a unas casas de la residencia Tsukino, era demasiado arriesgado estar más cerca. Sin embargo desde el lugar en que se encontraba podía distinguir más o menos lo que hacían. Justo ahora habían terminado de cenar, todos empezaban a recoger la cena y dentro de poco todos irían a dormir. Lo que significaba una sola cosa, era ya su momento con Serena.

A diferencia de otras veces, el silencio es el complemento perfecto para algunos momentos, como en éste. Hay veces que las palabras simplemente sobran, o el explicar ciertas emociones no es tan necesario, aún más cuando dos personas que están juntas no están pensando exactamente en la misma cosa. Ella disfrutaba del momento con él, sencillamente eso, él estar entre sus brazos tal como en la noche de ayer, y en la anterior a esa, y todas las demás que fueron antes del día de anteayer. Ya era algo constante, algo en ella, algo a lo que sentía que tenía cierta pertenencia, era simplemente por el hecho de quererlo y que su corazón le decía que él estaba ahí, y que mañana se sentiría exactamente igual, él estaría con ella, entre sus brazos, cerca de su cuerpo, en sus labios.

Por su parte Darien lo comenzaba a ver todo más distinto, él dijo _Aquí estaré _en ese momento pensó en _Yo estaré contigo, aquí, para siempre_ Pero siempre ya no era algo que podía prometerle. Las palabras de Anne, _quizás es la última vez que nos reuniremos todos_, le pegaron más fuerte de lo que espero, más allá de lo que pasará con sus amigos después de la escuela, primero estaba Serena ¿Qué pasaría entre ellos ahora? Él ya no estaría junto a ella cada noche, como ahora. Él estaría en la universidad, en Chicago y ella seguiría aquí, demasiado lejos para que él lo soportara.

En pocas horas las cosas habían cambiado demasiado para él, estaba conciente del tiempo más que nada, cada minuto que pasaba con ella ahora, era el tiempo que se le restaba para estar con ella después. Muchas cosas pasaron y él no fue muy conciente de ellas, presento su examen de admisión, lo pasó, pero la oferta de la beca aún seguía, precisamente este sábado le dirían la respuesta definitiva, pasado mañana sería. Ahora el baile de fin de curso se venía, lo que indica las clases ya se acaban, pero a ella todavía le queda un año más ¿Estaría ella pensando en estas mismas cosas también? La estrechó más fuerte entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en la frente.

"¿Serena vendrías al baile conmigo verdad?"

"¿El baile?"

Al parecer ella no estaba siendo tan conciente del tiempo al igual que él.

"El baile de fin de curso es la próxima semana Serena, vendrás conmigo ¿verdad?"

"Claro Darien, por supuesto" le dijo con una sonrisa

"Perfecto, apuesto a que tú serás la más hermosa en esa noche"

"Exageras Darien"

"Por supuesto que no Serena, tú eres increíblemente hermosa" le dijo antes de besarla.

El momento de pensar las cosas le había llegado.

_**Hold you here in my arms**_

_**I just wanted to hold**_

_**You here in my arms**_

**-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-**

Apenas y llevaba sólo dos horas en la escuela y ya se sentía casado y harto, quería salir ya, pero eso significaba una sola cosa que no le agradaba, que el fin de semana comenzaba, y se quedaría solo. Iba a ser demasiado amarga la despedida de este día.

Además, había un motivo muy especial por el que temía quedarse solo ahora, el tiempo. Durante la noche pasada casi no durmió, aunque estaba cansado su mente no dejo de procesar todas aquellas cosas que no quería oír, el irse, no ver a Serena, estar tan lejos cuando la necesitaba casi a cada momento. Sin duda su mente jugaba con él. Estuvo a punto de no ir a la escuela esta mañana, pero por lo mismo, no podía desperdiciar el tiempo, además tenía que distraerse, tratar de pensar en algo más; y por momentos lo lograba.

Ya casi se acababa ésta hora de clase, ahora sería el receso. Sabía muy bien que a penas se parará de su lugar iría corriendo a buscarla, tenía un temor increíble que hasta a él mismo le sorprendía, ella era como una obsesión y él era demasiado dependiente de ella.

La hora acabó y salió en seguida, tal y como se lo venía pensando.

Nadie aún había salido en los pasillos, pero detrás de él empezaron a salir los del resto de su clase, sin detenerse por nada en algún lugar fue directo al salón de la clase de ella. Todavía no salían. Se apoyó en la pared junto a la puerta a esperar y saludaba sin mucha atención a aquellos que pasaban y le llamaban.

Su impaciencia crecía, ¿_Todavía no sale?, ¿por qué?_¸ miró su reloj, _Tranquilo Darien, ni siquiera un minuto entero ha pasado_. Veinte segundos después _Ok ahora si ya pasó un minuto, ¿por qué no salen a la hora exacta?... Tranquilo Darien, de verdad… _

Pasó otro largo minuto, luego otro largísimo minuto más, hasta que al fin todos fueron saliendo de uno a uno, en parejas o grupos de tres o más, uno que otro lo volteaba a ver, no falto aquella chica que le sonreía, pero él no prestaba ninguna atención. Hasta que apareció el objeto de su deseo. _¡Vaya al fin!_

Sin detenerse a darle explicaciones, simplemente la tomó de la cintura y se la llevó con él dejando atrás a todos los demás.

_**(2) **__**It's happening soon  
it's happening soon  
its scent has been blowing in my direction  
to me it is new  
to me it is new  
and it's not gonna change for anybody**_

Avanzaban muy rápido en el auto, ella no tenía idea hacía donde iban y él estaba muy callado, quería saber a dónde iban, pero ella ya le había preguntado y él no respondió, estaba muy distraído, en realidad pensativo. Desde ese momento dejó de hablarle y ambos iban completamente callados en el camino.

Se estacionaron frente a una gran casa, más que la de Serena sin duda, y que algunas que estaba alrededor. Era blanca, sólo la puerta era de color azul marino, de tres pisos aparentemente, al frente había un gran jardín muy bien cuidado que se dividía en medio por un camino de ladrillos rojos que llegaba hacia la puerta. Darien bajó del auto y fue a abrir la puerta de Serena, le dio la mano que ella bajará y la llevó hacia dentro de su casa.

Era la primera vez que ella iba allá. En realidad Serena no tenía la menor idea de donde vivía él, jamás se le ocurrió preguntarle y por eso estaba algo sorprendida de estar ahí. Sabía que Darien _tenía _una _buena _cantidad de dinero, lo veía en el auto que tenía, cada vez que salían siempre tenía mucho dinero en su cartera y por ciertas cosas que tenían, pero no se había puesto a pensar hasta que punto llegaba su riqueza económica.

Su casa estaba muy limpia y cada mueble era elegante, le sorprendió encontrarla así, ya que sabía que ahí sólo vivían él su padre, de su madre no tenía muchos datos; sin duda no era la típica casa habitada por hombres desordenados y desobligados.

Darien obviamente estaba demasiado obligado a todo eso, la llevó directamente a las escaleras, fueron por el pasillo derecho en el cual pasaron tres puertas antes de llegar a la última, la única que no era de color azul, al parecer se había puesto de acuerdo en que cada puerta debía de ser color azul, ésta era de color negro y resaltaba de todas las demás. Darien la abrió y dejó que ella pasará, a la que debía ser la habitación de Darien.

_**And it's gonna be  
our last memory  
and it's led me on and on to you**_

No había mucho ahí, pero todo estaba en orden y limpio, sin romper con el acuerdo del estilo elegante de toda la casa. En el extremo de la habitación estaba una gran cama con sabanas negras, éste sin duda era su color favorito; en la pared contigua había una puerta de cristal que daba hacia un balcón con vista al patio trasero de la residencia, y al otro lado de la habitación el ropero y junto una cómoda sobre la que había un espejo y donde tenía acomodados varios frascos de perfume, frente a la cama estaba su centro de entretenimiento, la televisión grande y su equipo de música, junto, en una mesita el teléfono. Las paredes eran completamente blancas, no había absolutamente nada en ellas, resaltando por completo el negro de la cama.

Darien llevó a Serena hacia a ella por la cintura.

_**It's got to be here  
it's got to be there  
it's got to be now  
or I'll Iose forever  
to me it is strange  
this feeling is strange   
but it's not gonna change for anybody  
**_

Algo extraño los envolvió.

Darien simple y sencillamente se acomodó sobre ella, y empezó a besarla, con urgencia, como no la había besado antes, Serena se dio cuenta perfectamente de ello. Él sólo quería _seguir_.

Lenta y pausadamente él comenzaba a lograr lo que quería, sintió que todo se iba hacia un lado, ignorándolo y de nuevo Serena estaba en su centro, como sentía cuando ambos estaban juntos. Ya no había nada más que pensar, todas las palabras de los demás, todo el terror al tiempo y el probable turbio futuro.

Fue más lentamente, disfrutando de cada pequeña cosa, incluso de las que antes no se había dado cuenta, grabándose cada una de ellas. Sencillamente, su aliento era más cálido y suave, su aroma era más lo atrapaba de manera más fuerte, la suavidad de su piel era increíble, casi le era irreal y la sensación de sus dedos entre sus cabellos se sentía mejor así como la manera en que en sus mejillas se empezaban a entonar de ese rubor que era más adorable y delicioso y su respiración se entrecortaba. Su cuerpo le era más caliente y se sentía más perfecto estando debajo de ella, lo sentía afinadamente.

Tuvo que detenerse un poco, sólo para perfeccionarlo todo, tenía que mirar sus ojos, para que el momento grabado fuera _el momento_. Pero lo que descubrió no fue exactamente lo que deseaba. Tenía ese peculiar brillo en los ojos que fácilmente reconocía, pero su mirada lo impulsó a regresar a la realidad. Ella se había dado cuenta de eso.

_**And it's gonna be  
our last memory  
and it's led me on and on to you **_

"¿Serena?"

Ella le sonrió en seguida, pero mantenía esa mirada. Él giro hacia su derecha apoyándose en su antebrazo.

"Serena…" Quería explicarse pero no sabía cómo, no sabía cómo decirle todas esas cosas que lo hacían agonizar por momento. No quería preocuparla por nada, no quería que ella se sintiera igual que él: pensando en el tiempo sin siquiera disfrutarlo.

"¿Darien qué te ocurre?"

Su voz le sonó lastimosa, como nada más.

"No sé, yo…"

"Ya casi se acaba la hora, tenemos que regresar a la escuela"

Él no espero escuchar eso, después de todo no parecía que no hubiera transcurrido ni media hora, para él fue mucho más. Después de todo sintió que lo había logrado, detuvo el tiempo a su manera, lo demás dejó su importancia para dar su espacio sólo a ellos.

"Serena" ¿Por qué las palabras no podían salir?

"Darien"

Serena se acercó a él esta vez y posó sus labios sobre los de él. Rápidamente ella fue la que tomó el control esta vez.

Se acomodó sobre el cuerpo de Darien haciendo que ambos rodarán al otro lado de la cama, sin perder el contacto en ningún momento.

Él dudó un poco al principio, pero ella consiguió volverlo a la pasada situación, encerrados en su burbuja de insaciable efusión.

_**Accuse me, trust me, I never knew  
that you were the one, you were the one**_

Ella estaba perfectamente sentada sobre sus piernas y las manos en su espalda hacían que las chispas de electricidad recorrieran rápidamente por toda su columna vertebral, el aire le faltaba y el tiempo se acababa.

"Darien tenemos que regresar"

"Serena lo que menos quiero es regresar a la escuela y soportar a todo el mundo" contesto él muy serio

Ella rió por su expresión. Se acercó a darle otro beso, más corto y menos efusivo que todos los demás.

"Darien por favor"

"¡Serena por favor!" le insistió él

Ella frunció el seño. "Darien lo que menos quiero es problemas antes de éste fin de semana"

Él no la entendió. "Serena lo que quiero es que te quedes conmigo, éste fin de semana no te podré ver, será demasiado largo para mi, no me gustan tus ausencias"

"Por eso mismo Darien"

Ahora él la miró ceñudo.

"Darien entiéndeme, en la escuela papá se va a dar cuenta de que no estoy y se molestará, a pesar de todo así será y si lo llega a saber mamá será peor. No me pongas en riesgo de que después de este fin de semana ya no regrese y me encomiende con mi tía para nunca jamás volver a verte"

Ella sin duda tenía razón.

"Darien regresaré, ya tendremos tiempo para eso. Ahora regresemos a la escuela por favor" Prosiguió Serena levantándose de la cama jalándolo con la mano.

Él quiso querer contestarle a eso, pero por ahora dejaría las cosas así, ya sentía miedo no encontrarla el lunes y que ahora si la perdiera antes de tiempo.

Llegaron a tiempo a la escuela, gracias a que Darien sabía conducir muy bien a alta velocidad.

Ambos bajaron rápido, Darien con menos ganas que ella rotundamente, pero aún así la acompaño a su clase, los compañeros de clase de Serena se detenían a mirarlos como siempre, a este paso se suponía que ya debían de haberse acostumbrado.

Haciendo caso omiso a todos ellos Serena giró a Darien y apoyándose en sus hombros le dio su beso despedida.

"Te veré después. Por cierto me gustó mucho tu habitación, y tu cama está perfecta" le dijo riendo, lo que hizo que él también riera.

Finalmente ella entró a su clase y él se fue.

_**  
**__**And it's gonna be  
our last memory  
and it's led me on and on to you**_

**-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-**

Todo un día, absolutamente completo había pasado _solo_. Demasiado difícil, irritado, ansioso, doloroso, angustioso, temeroso, preocupado. Todo por Serena.

Menos mal que casi ya se acababa el primer día. El lunes estaba más cercano.

Las cosas son tan distintas cuando ella y cuando ella no esta. Todo era acerca de ella, incluso esta mañana fue a su casa, como si no supiera que ella no iba a estar ahí, y así era. Desde que llegó no encontró el auto de la familia, aún así se estacionó y después de unos minutos bajó del auto, no tocó la puerta porque no tenía ningún sentido pero dio una vuelta alrededor de la casa mirando a través de la ventana, todo adentro estaba quieto y en completo silencio.

Se quedó ahí hasta que el sol de la tarde anunciaba el crepúsculo.

Llegó temprano a la escuela para el partido de esa parte, casi no había nadie y él no sabía con quien estar. Era terrible no tener que hacer, no sabía como llenar el tiempo.

Fue a sentarse a una de las gradas, mirando el cielo, cosa que nunca había hecho y que probablemente nunca volvería a hacer, éste hecho le era lastimoso y lo hacía sentir en el fondo patético, por algún motivo desconocido.

El tiempo finalmente pasó. Todos empezaron a llegar y la hora del partido también. La puntuación final le mostró que su equipo ganó, una vez más.

La noche ya estaba avanzando cuando ellos decidieron irse para festejar. Justo después de que el entrenador le avisará que él tenía la beca completa para la universidad de Chicago. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

De repente una presencia conocida llegó junto a él.

_**(1) Far away **_

_**The ship is taking me far away**_

_**Far away from the memories**_

_**Of the people who care if a live or die**_

"¡Hola Darien!"

Ese saludo casi lo sobresalto.

"Ah hola Anne" respondió él casi secamente.

Ella lo miró durante un segundo, casi como si lo estuviera inspeccionando.

"No te ves bien, ¿qué te pasa?"

"Ah no, nada, nada Anne"

"Ummm Darien, a mi no me mientes, te conozco, algo te pasa"

"Nada Anne, ya olvídalo" Su respuesta fue casi cortante, luego se compuso cuando vio su rostro ofendido muy mal disimulado. "Ya me voy, nos vemos"

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo que te vas? ¿Estas bromeando?"

Darien se detuvo después de dar sólo dos pasos.

"¿Qué?"

"Darien" Anne se le acercó "¿Qué te ocurre Darien?, ¿lo olvidaste verdad?"

Darien estaba totalmente desentendido, su rostro lo mostraba claramente.

"Darien tu novia te trae bien mal" tras éste comentario ella rió y él frunció el seño. "Ay vamos no te molestes así. Y hablando de ella, ¿dónde está?"

Darien le contestó con recelo. "No vino"

"¿Ah no?, ¿por qué?"

"No está aquí, fue a casa de una tía, o algo así"

"Ah ya veo, con razón estas así. ¡Con más razón te llevaré conmigo! Vamos, esta noche tú eres todo _mío._"

Darien se alejó de ella y Anne sólo se rió.

"Eres de lo más cómico Darien. Se nota que no recuerdas para nada lo de esta noche" Anne hizo una pausa para que él pensará, pero al ver que no respondía, ella dijo "¡La fiesta Darien!, nuestra última fiesta, me prometiste que venías"

De repente a Darien se le iluminó todo.

"Ah claro, si, eh bueno Anne la verdad yo no…"

"¡Darien Chiba no puedes faltar!, lo prometiste. Además es la última vez que voy a estar con mis amigos y quiero que estén todos, por eso te necesito ahí"

"Pero Anne yo…"

"Nada Chiba, tú vas conmigo. Mírate, estas todo… decaído" comento ella con una mueca "No esta tu novia y estas totalmente solo y disponible, vamos a la fiesta. Te aseguro que ahí te vas a sentir mejor"

Darien de verdad no tenía ganas de ir, pero ella tenía razón. Estaba decaído, por la ausencia de Serena, estaba solo, podría decirse que podía hacer lo que quería, aquellas cosas que solía hacer muy frecuentemente antes de estar con Serena y que desde ella no había vuelto hacer. Esta noche no tenía que cuidar de su buena imagen porque la mamá de Serena y no se enteraría. A falta de otra cosa que hacer.

"Bien Anne, vamos"

Los dos se fueron en el auto de Darien. Primero llegaron a casa de Anne, ahí se quedó ella para cambiarse de ropa y luego él conducio a su casa para también cambiarse de ropa. Cuando salió del baño tuvo el fuerte impulso de llamar por teléfono con Serena, al menos eso, pero ella no dejó ningún número para él. Así que no tenía caso.

_**I´ll never let you go**_

_**If you promise not to fade away**_

_**Never fade away**_

Se vistió con jeans de azul oscuro, una camisa blanca de mangas largas y llevó consigo una chaqueta negra, no se quedó mucho tiempo en su casa y salió para buscar a Anne. Pasó primero por casa, muy lentamente, como había probado ese mismo día, no había absolutamente nadie. Esto ya era irreal para él. Se fue rápido a buscar a Anne. Esperó un rato más por ella fuera de su casa, hasta que media hora después ella salió por la puerta vestida con una falda corta de color negro, una blusa blanca que se ataba y traía en su mano una bolsa. Entró al auto de Darien con una gran sonrisa.

"Sabes que no debes andar con tacones en la casa de Mike"

"Ay Darien tú déjame, yo no crítico la ropa que llevas"

"Pues eso es porque yo siempre me veo bien con cualquier cosa" rió. Su primera broma en la noche, en realidad, desde que Serena se había ido.

Ella rodó los ojos "Si claro Darien"

Él río "Mi querida Anne, eso no lo puedes negar"

Los dos se rieron al mismo tiempo tras el comentario, en el resto del camino siguieron bromeando y hablando, como antes, por lo que el tiempo se les pasó muy rápido cuando al fin llegaron a la casa de Mike, la casa de fiestas por excelencia.

Esta a las afueras de la zona suburbana, al límite de una lago, había pocas casas por el lugar y los propietarios de la casa sólo iban en temporadas de más calor, por lo que casi no había nadie por ahí.

La propiedad era grande, primero había una enorme área verde que se extendía en el frente de la propiedad en que fácilmente aparcaban todos los coches y camionetas de los invitados de la fiesta, la casa era grande de tres pisos, toda de madera, lo cual le daba un aspecto algo rústico por fuera, pero por dentro los muebles eran más modernos, no era como una típica cabaña. En la parte de atrás, donde la gran mayoría estaba, se extendía una patio donde tenían además una parilla que usaban mucho para ocasiones como esta, un sitio donde hasta armaban una fogata, y como esta a la orilla de un lago tenía un muelle del lado derecho después de bajar unas cuantas escaleras, amarrado al muelle incluso tenían una lancha, que quizás usarían más tarde.

Ambos entraron como otras tantas veces habían hecho a saludar a todos. Darien se sentía en ambiente de nuevo, como antes era, completamente normal, relajado y tranquilo. Anne tenía razón, está era una gran noche y hubiera sido una lástima haberla perdido. Después de todo, podría ser la última.

Las horas de la noche iban avanzando, el ambiente fue creciendo y todas se divertían como nunca antes habían hecho, era una fiesta enorme en comparación con lo que siempre hacían. Sin duda al final sería memorable.

El efecto del alcohol estalló en todos, había comida regada por todos lados, todos iban y venían por toda la casa, hasta los cuartos del tercer piso estaban llenos de gente junto con los balcones, sin contar a la gente que estaba en la parte trasera de la casa y los que iban y regresaban en la lancha a pesar de que no la conducían bien. Otros simplemente ya se habían ido para continuar su fiesta por separado.

Darien se sentía satisfecho ya.

"¿Darien?"

"¿Si?"

"Llévame ya a mi casa por favor"

"¿Estas seguras de que ya te quieres ir Anne?"

"Si ya quiero ir a mi cama Darien"

"Esta bien, vamos"

Durante el camino de regreso el sol ya iba apareciendo en el firmamento, se sentía agotado y Anne no era de mucha ayuda ya que se había quedado dormida a su lado.

_**Our hopes and expectations**_

_**Black holes and revelations**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Our hopes and expectations**_

_**Black holes and rvelations**_

"¿Anne?, ¿Anne? Vamos despierta, ya llegamos"

Ella con una gran pereza abrió los ojos.

"¿Darien?"

"Ya llegamos a tu casa Anne"

Ella volteó a ver a su ventanilla, estaban estacionados frente a su casa, con trabajo se incorporó y empezó a buscar entre su bolsa sus llaves.

"¿Tus papas no están Anne?"

"No se fueron el fin de semana, estoy completamente sola"

"¿Y no pensabas quedarte a dormir con alguien más en vez de pasarte la noche sola?"

Anne le dedicó una larga mirada.

"Lo digo para que no te quedes sola Anne"

"Jaja lo sé Darien"

"¿Entonces?"

"Pues esta noche ya pasó." Dijo mirando hacia el cielo que estaba más claro. "Creo que puedo quedarme esta noche sola" Entonces hizo una pausa. "A menos que te quieras quedar conmigo Chiba"

Darien rió. "Si claro Anne"

"Que lástima" dijo fingiendo pena

"Pero Anne ¿me concedes un favor?"

"Si claro Darien"

"¿Me podrías prestar tu baño?"

"Claro, vamos"

Los dos bajaron del auto y entraron a la casa. No hizo falta que Anne le mostrará donde quedaba el baño, él sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba así que él fue solo y fue directo hacia su habitación.

Cuando salió Darien fue hacia la habitación de Anne, sabía que ahí se encontraba, mientras avanzaba se daba cuenta de que en la casa no había ningún gran cambio, todo era como lo recordaba.

Hasta que llegó a la habitación de Anne, ahí la encontró y estaba cambiándose de ropa. Dejaba su ropa que había usado esa noche tirada por al suelo y se ponía una camiseta negra que le quedaba grande con unos shorts muy cortos de color negro también.

"¡Chiba que nadie te enseño a tocar la puerta!"

En ningún momento se dio cuenta de que ella ya lo miraba molesta, él estaba pensando en otras cosas.

"Lo siento Anne, me confundí de puerta"

"Si claro, no te creo nada" sentenció molesta mientras iba a cepillarse el cabello frente al tocador.

Darien, como si nada hubiera pasado, entró a la habitación. Como el resto de la casa no había cambiado. Era sólo por el pequeño detalle de que en su closet una gran parte de todo su armario no estaba.

"Tú no te quedarás por las vacaciones ¿verdad?" Dijo mientras recorría toda la habitación

"No, me iré pronto" Ella lo miraba a través del espejo

"Ya veo ¿Extrañarás tu habitación y todo aquí? Le preguntó mientras se paraba cerca de ella

"Por supuesto, sobre todo mi habitación" dijo riendo

"Claro, cuantos recuerdos…" casi susurró Darien

"Ahora muy lejanos" le contestó ella volteándose a él

"Claro, yo no te olvidaré Anne"

"Mucho menos yo Darien Chiba"

"Claro" sonrió él deslumbrando

"Claro" ella también le sonrió.

En un momento en que ninguno de los se dio cuenta, una chispa estalló y en pocos segundos después uno estaba sobre del otro, sin dejar de tocarse y de besarse, sin dar tiempo de espera a otra cosa. Toda pasó rápido ante esa repentina urgencia.

Cuando estaban ya sobre la cama de ella y la oyó gemir en algún momento cerca de su oído quiso detenerse. Quería correr de ahí. Ya no quería nada de eso, lo sabía dentro de él muy bien. Algo dentro de él se dividió.

Era como si hubiera dos personas dentro de él, primero aquel que gustaba de entregarse a esos viejos y bajos juegos y que los repetía constantemente por hedonismo puro, y el otro que quería borrar al pasado, que buscaba algo más y que sentía que estaba perdiendo el momento, no encontraba su pilar y perdía.

Anne lo reclamaba.

Y Serena no estaba.

La línea de mente _versus_ cuerpo se disolvió entre las manos, mientras él continuaba.

**-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-**

_**Hold you here in my arms**_

_**I just wanted to hold**_

_**You here in my arms **_

"Lo que hice fue terrible, pero no pude evitarlo, fui después de todo simplemente yo. ¿Merezco su odio? Es posible que si. Con esto temí de mi mismo, ella merecía algo más que esto"

_**I jus wanted to hold**_

**-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-**

_Canciones: _

_Starlight__ de Muse_

_Fillip__ de Muse_

**Si al fin he regresado, ¿por qué esta vez he tardado tanto? Bueno seré sincera, porque las últimas semanas la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de escribir y he estado paseando por allá con mis amigos y lo admito he estado de floja durmiendo en vez de estar escribiendo pero bueno, creo, según yo, que necesitaba un buen descanso sobre todo después de los exámenes, los cuales, ¡pase! ¡si!, y bien jajaja estoy muy orgullosa de mi misma jajajaja **

**Así que por esto pues me dedique a relajarme, ya fui al teatro, al cine, una que otra fiesta y hasta la playa jejeje, si es cierto, ya fue mucho así que ya prometo que ya me pongo a escribir nada más porque tengo que decirles que el próximo capítulo es… EL FINAL. Si ya esto ya se acabó prácticamente y nada más queda hacer luego el epílogo y ya esta… buaa, ya quiero llorar, ya estaba muy encariñada con la historia, pero por ese motivo no traten de extorsionarme para que la alargue (lo digo hasta por las personas que no leen la historia en esta página), esta historia ya no puede ser más larga, lo siento al alma.**

**Pues bien ¿qué va a hacer Darien ahora que le están medio lavando el cerebro?, y si él solito se esta atormentando con estas cosas, pues ya deben saber que se viene en el siguiente capítulo, ¿y si Serena se entera de lo que pasó entre Darien y Anne? Lo sabrán después, sí si, o no.**

**Ahora las dejo, pero de una vez les adelantó que no voy a tardar para subir el próximo, espero yo, porque quiero acabar el fic antes de que llegué diciembre porque es cuando la escuela se me va a poner más pesada por todos los proyectos finales que tengo que pasar, y por cierto en el capítulo final les voy a tener una sorpresa, pero hasta el final, aguántense.**

**Ahora si a los replys:**

**Pili: **Tú eres mi cuerda de salvación, la sorpresa que se viene fue gracias a tu aportación, después de todo es algo tan sencillo y _obvio _jajajaja Pero bueno muchas gracias porque de verdad ya no sabía muy bien que hacer con el final de toda esta historia. De verdad me gusta que digas que te guste lo que estoy haciendo jeje y si trato de redactar tan bien como pueda y de que los errores ortográficos no se me escapen por ahí, si me gusta ser lo más cuidadosa posible en eso.

Muchas gracias por todo y nos vemos, igual te mando besitos y abrazos!

**Pinky: **El final, final ya se acerca niña, no desesperes que hay se viene prontito para el próximo capítulo, creo… jajaja Nos vemos luego linda, te mando también muxos besos y abrazos

**Isabel: **Que gusto que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, sobre todo la parte de la conversación de Darien y Cristell porque es con la que estaba más dudosa. La reconciliación… si ya sé, eso es lo que todos piden, por eso digo que va a ver una sorpresa a raíz de esto, ay lo vas a ver, tranquila jajaja. Nos vemos después linda!

**3rill: **Si niña, conozco Crepúsculo y me he leído los tres libros ya; y yo también la adoro, amo y me encanta como ningún otro libro! Ya en definitiva es mi favorito y sabes que? ya me adjudique totalmente a Edward, es mío, mío! Jajajaja Creo que así ya no vas a querer que seamos amigas jejeje. Pero si, acepto que me encanta!

Gracias por tus buenos comentarios y te mandó muchos besos y abrazos niña líndisima, bye

**Suyi: **Tú sales de exámenes y yo la próxima semana empiezo otros, creo que eso me va a atrasar un poco las cosas, pero bueno, ni modos. Ahora soy yo la que se quiere morir por tantas cosas de la escuela que se me vienen encima.

Así que estuviste leyendo los libros de S. Meyer, que padre, ahora esos son mis favoritos, y yo también aplico eso de lavarle el cerebro a los demás para que me den lo que quiero. El sábado pasado mi papá me compró el primer libro apenas, porque en México aún no llegaban (pero ya están llegando y celebró!) aunque no lo quería hacer, pero cedió jajaja y ahora espero que lleguen los demás y que él me los compre jaja.

Nos vemos luego linda y también te mando muchos besos y abrazos

**Salyluna: **Creo que a partir de este capítulo no va a ser tan difícil entender a Darien, digo yo… Pero de todos modos, increíblemente Ikuko no tuvo mucho que ver en eso, al menos directamente; de verdad ella no los separó. Muchas gracias por toda la suerte que me mandas porque ahora con mis próximos exámenes creo que la voy a necesitar jejeje… nos vemos después!

**Arsami: **Pues si aquí estoy continuando, y casi terminando y que gusto que aún así se sigan sumando nuevas lectoras. Muchísimas gracias por el review y ojala que este capítulo te guste también, nos vemos pronto

**--JustMe--: **Lamento confirmarte que si, si se acaba, y si es trágico pero así tenía que hacer, pero al menos te responderé a tus dudas ok:

La primera, ¿dónde esta Darien? Por el momento está en una clínica de desintoxicación, después ya se verá donde se queda cuando salga de la clínica.

La segunda, ¿qué pasó entre los dos? Pronto, pronto, muy pronto lo verás, en el siguiente capítulo jeje

Pero antes de que me pongas a llorar (no, por favor no) te voy a mostrar una sorpresita al final ok, así que no pierdas todas tus esperanzas. n.n

Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, de verdad, de verdad porque me das más confianza de la que creía poder tener jejeje De verdad gracias y te mando un beso, nos vemos!

**Y hasta aquí llegamos por el día de hoy, se me olvido avisar que la próxima semana empiezo mis segundos parciales, pero pienso aprovechar este fin de semana para escribir todo lo que pueda antes de que mis proyectos finales me ahoguen.**

**Por cierto una cosita nada más, sé que mencioné por ahí que entre ellos cierta escena íntima entre ellos, pero si esperaban que iba a poner un lemon aquí de una vez aclaró que no lo voy a poner ¿por qué? Porque no quiero la verdad, a menos de que alguien más quiera poner sus manos sobre este asunto, lo cual no creo que nada quiera hacer, así que no va a ver. **

**Ahora si esto es todo, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo con el concluimos ésta historia, y para el otro sólo queda el epílogo. Ojala les haya gustado, nos vemos luego.**

**Att Angie Bloom**


	10. LA META DE LA ESTRELLA FUGAZ

**PLAYGROUND OF LOVE**

Summary: Él siempre fue un chico que nunca tuvo problemas en conseguir la chica que quería hasta que se encontró con ella, que le enseño que más de uno podría jugar ese juego y algo más.

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**LA META DE LA ESTRELLA FUGAZ**

"Señor tengo que decirle que mis intenciones con su hija son totalmente honorables, yo…"

"Darien ¿por qué necesariamente vienes a decirme esto?"

"Pues porque, bueno yo sé muy bien que realmente no le agradó mucho a su esposa; creo entender cómo se siente ella, pero yo de verdad quiero llevar a su hija conmigo al baile, es muy importante para mi que ella este ahí. Además creo que puedo contar con usted; creo que puedo contar con su ayuda…"

El profesor Tsukino dio un corto suspiro, se acomodó en su asiento detrás de su escritorio y se quitó las gafas y se dirigió a Darien con una mirada sincera.

"Veras Darien, te voy a ser sincero. Por medios que realmente no conozco, le hayan llegado ciertos comentarios a mi esposa acerca de ti, del tipo de persona que creo que solías ser"

"Señor esas cosas que digan de mi, de verdad, no debería de tomarle demasiada importancia. Yo, por favor créame, he cambiado con Serena"

"Lo sé, lo veo, estoy aquí cada día y me doy cuenta de muchas cosas que muchos de ustedes no se dan cuenta, y es así Darien que te conozco. No me malinterpretes, yo jamás hablaría mal de ti con mi esposa, en realidad no podía decir algo malo de ti a nadie, no soy quien para juzgarte.

"Entonces hable con ella, dígale eso. Ella debe de creer en usted más que en cualquier otra persona. Yo quiero a su hija"

"Ya lo he hecho, se lo he dicho; pero no puedes realmente negar esas cosas de tu pasado"

"Lo sé y le juro que a cada momento que pasó con su hija quisiera de verdad poder borrarlo todo"

Unos breves segundos de silencio pasaron antes de que el señor Tsukino reanudara la conversación.

"Bueno Darien, de cualquier manera no viniste a discutir eso conmigo ahora ¿verdad?"

"No señor yo…"

"Ya sé Darien hablaré con mi esposa esta noche, la convencerá, o al menos trataré de conseguirlo"

"Muchas gracias señor Tsukino"

"Y Darien, yo si creo en tus intenciones, yo de verdad te creo. Te he visto cambiar, increíblemente. En tan poco tiempo y de una forma demasiado súbita. Te creo y me lo confirma la sonrisa de mi hija de cada día. Creo que puedes retirarte ya Darien"

"Si gracias señor"

"De nada Darien, nos vemos"

"Si, claro"

**-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-**

"¿Qué paso esta noche?"

"¿Por qué preguntas eso?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Eso, ¿qué paso esta noche? Nunca preguntas eso, o es que desde ahora te interesa realmente lo que ocurre antes de que llegues"

"No, sólo que esta vez me dio curiosidad por saber como estuvo tu cena"

"No lo creo. Yo creo que ti lo que te interesa es saber en que concluyó la pequeña _discusión _que tuvieron mis padres cuando fueron a su habitación. Bien sabía que tú eras la causa de esto"

"¿De verdad no quieres ir al baile conmigo?"

"¡Claro que me encantaría Darien! Más que cualquier otra cosa, pero ya ves que es muy difícil ganar contra mi madre"

"Eso lo veremos"

"Si claro, ¿de dónde salio toda tu seguridad?"

"Eso no importa, es sólo que tal vez es tiempo de que tu madre empiece a cambiar de parecer respecto a mi, ¿no crees?"

"Si tú lo dices, pero de todos modos yo sé que alguien, o buena varias persona le han hablado mal de ti; respecto a las cosas que solías a hacer con otras chicas"

"Si ya sé, algo parecido me comentó tu padre esta tarde"

"Ves, eso nos trae más problemas Darien"

"Por favor Serena no hablemos nada absolutamente respecto a eso" declaró él firmemente

"¿Por qué te ofendes ahora? Al contrario debería ser yo la que se molestará con eso"

"Por que de verdad no quiero pensar es _eso _Serena, es así y punto"

"Esta bien, ¡perfecto!"

A Darien le chocó el tono en que terminó la última frase de Serena y dio un profundo suspiro.

"Mira Serena no me molestes, pero de verdad no me gusta pensar en ese tipo de cosas, sobre todo ahora me es demasiado chocante ¿esta bien? No te molestes conmigo, por favor"

"Mira Darien a mi tampoco me gusta pensar en eso, creo que me molesta aún más que a ti ¿De verdad crees que me agrada pensar con otra chica, o veinte más como solías pasarlo? Por supuesto que no, me desagrada, me repugna y me aterra."

"Por favor no pienses eso, cuando estoy contigo trato de olvidarlo, quiero que tú también lo hagas"

"Yo también quiero eso, pero de verdad me aterra"

"La última cosa que deberías sentir es eso"

"Si pero, has cambiado mucho de cómo solías ser… Yo no quiero que vuelvas a cambiar de nuevo"

"No podría hacer eso, no contigo"

"Eso es lo que me aterra Darien"

"Por favor Serena no lo pienses más"

"No quiero que nada cambie Darien, no quiero que tampoco cambies"

"Yo menos Serena, yo menos. A mi también me aterra eso"

"Te quiero Darien"

"Eres mi vida"

**-//-//-//-/**** 3 DÍAS DESPUÉS /-//-//-//-**

"Es precioso, mira"

"Me encanta el mío"

"Quedaron preciosos. Muchas gracias mamá" La hermana más grande de ellas tres se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla por agradecimiento

"No es nada Lita"

"¡Muchas gracias mamá!" Las otras dos rubias se acercaron a ella e hicieron lo mismo que Lita, sólo que con más efusividad, como siempre.

"Ah hijas no exageren, no es nada, no es nada. Mejor vayan y pruébenselos para ver como les quedan"

"¡Si!"

Las tres corrieron a su habitación y empezaron a cambiarse, Ikuko fue detrás de ellas.

Su madre se quedó sentada sobre una de las camas, mientras ellas estaban en el baño poniéndose sus vestidos recién hechos entre risas y bromas, hasta que al fin quedaron y salieron todas al mismo tiempo y se presentaron frente a su madre que en seguida mostró una gran sonrisa en su rostro llena de ilusión.

"Se ven preciosas, las tres de verdad se ven preciosas" pronunció Ikuko en un hilo de voz llevándose las manos al rostro.

Las tres sonrieron y luego fueron a verse frente al espejo.

Los vestidos de las tres eran todos blancos, cada uno lo había hecho su madre y los tres eran muy parecidos, sólo pequeños detalles los diferenciaban.

Pero eso era lo que menos les importaban. Ellas irían al baile, algo que no parecía posible, pero el verse frente al espejo y con la expectativa de que sólo faltaba un día para esta ocasión, todo era real, pasaría.

"Vamos cámbiense ya, todavía tengo que hacerles unos ajustes"

"Mamá sólo espera un momento" pidió Mina lo que hizo que su mamá se riera

"No Mina que tal si se ensucia o le pasa otra cosa, quítenselos ya de una vez"

"Esta bien" contestó Mina con desgana regresando al baño

Lita la siguió y de último fue Serena que no podía ocultar para nada su sonrisa.

"¿Es mejor que como lo imaginabas?"

"Si, es mucho mejor" Se precipitó a su madre y en seguida la abrazó "Muchas gracias mamá"

Sea como hubiera sido antes, Ikuko no podía reprimir la emoción que sentía, se sentía casi tan ilusionada como sus hijas, compartí ahora con ellas cada pequeña cosa, que difícilmente antes no lograba. A pesar de sentirse aún con cierta carga escéptica contra Darien y los chicos en general, esa noche era un sueño para sus hijas.

**-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-**

Todo había quedado acordado. Darien iría con Andrew; naturalmente, y con Alan, otro de sus mejores amigos. De esta manera no había pretexto para que Ikuko se opusiera a que Serena fuera con él.

Se pusieron de acuerdo en ir en la camioneta de Andrew, ya que en el auto de Darien no cabrían todos cómodamente.

El baile empezaría a las ocho, justo después del anochecer, pero las irían a buscar a las siete en punto, Andrew obviamente sería él que los iría a buscar a todos.

Ya eran cerca de las seis de la tarde caminaba de regreso a su casa para alistarse para la noche, tenía una gran urgencia de llegar rápido y sólo bañarse para la fin cambiarse de ropas.

Así lo hizo en seguida llego.

Su casa en silencio se le hacía algo fastidioso, no se detuvo demasiado en pensar en ello, ni siquiera en la ausencia de su padre en un día como ese. Fue directo a su habitación y rápido se quitó la ropa antes de entrar a la ducha. Permaneció ahí tanto tiempo como quiso.

Salió sólo con una toalla a la altura de la cintura para buscar entre su closet el único traje nuevo para la ocasión. Era sencillo, clásico, completamente negro, muy elegante y le quedaba exacto a su figura. El color blanco de su camisa hacía un buen contraste con su corbata también negra, se puso de último los zapatos; y aunque la ocasión ameritaba que todo fuera formal, igual dejó su cabello como siempre solía peinarlo, con un aire despeinado dejando que se moviera sólo con el viento, dándole su mismo look casual.

Cuando terminó ya eran las 6:45, no tardaría mucho para que llegara Andrew, y en lo que pensaba esto sonó el teléfono, era precisamente Andrew.

Bajó hacia su sala para esperarlo, llegaría en menos de cinco minutos, al fin y al cabo no vivían muy lejos del otro. Entre sus manos jugueteaba con una pequeña cajita blanca, hasta que llegó Andrew y salió con él.

Tampoco tardaron mucho para llegar a la casa de Alan, él también viví ahí cerca.

El resto del camino hacia la residencia Tuskino fue demasiado corto, debido a la manera de conducir de Andrew.

"Muy bien llegamos, recuerden comportarse, sobre todo cuando la señora Tsukino este presente. "

"Si Darien lo sabemos tú tranquilo"

"Muy bien confío en ustedes"

"Si" contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo antes de bajar de la camioneta.

"¿Oye Andrew? "

"¿Qué paso Alan? "

"¿Alguna vez antes habías visto a _Darien Chiba _tan aterrado? "

Andrew rió y a duras penas contestó "No, creo que al fin le ha llegado"

Y los dos rompieron a reír

"¡Oigan ya cálmense esto no es un juego"

Eso sólo hizó que ambos rieran más fuerte

"¡Les dije que ya se calmen" No le era para nada chistoso que se rieran a su costa, sobre todo cuando estaba sintiéndose tan _nervioso,_ por no decirlo de otra manera.

Llegaron al umbral de la casa y tocó para llamar a la puerta, dio un suspiro pesado.

La señora Tsukino fue precisamente quien les abrió la puerta para darles la bienvenida, haciendo que los tres quedarán en silencio y que Darien se riera para sus adentros ya que el gesto serio de Ikuko había hecho que esos dos finalmente se comportarán

"Adelante chicos pasen, son bienvenidos"pronunció ella con un gesto en la boca que era como una _casi _media sonrisa

"Muchas gracias señora Tsukino"

Los tres pasaron casi en fila una detrás de otro con Ikuko siguiéndolos por detrás, nada más llegaron al recibidor que daba a las escaleras de los otros pisos de la casa apareció el señor Kent completamente listo para irse al baile también, ya que él era un maestro tenía que asistir ahí. Para alivio de Ikuko.

"Hola chicos"saludó Kent amablemente "¿Al fin, ya listos para el baile?"

"S-si señor"Tanto Alan como Andrew no sabían muy bien que responder. Darien que ya le tenía muchísima confianza sólo le dio una sonrisa de asentimiento.

"Bueno esta bien, yo ya me tengo que ir. Creo que los veré allá"

Los tres asintieron

"Bueno Ikuko nos vemos"Le dio un beso en la frente y luego le dijo muy bajito, sólo para que ella lo escuchará "No te preocupes demasiado"

"Claro, claro"

"Nos vemos"volvió a despedirse y salió por la puerta y ahora sólo quedaron ellos cuatro, con cierta tensión en el aire.

"¿Y bien quién de ustedes será el que conduzca? ¿Vas a ser tú Darien? "

"No, no será Andrew él es el dueño de la camioneta que trajimos"

Ikuko dirigió su mirada hacia Andrew, demasiado juiciosa

"¿Tú tienes licencia o permiso de conducir?"

"Si claro, saque mi licencia hace un mes"

"Oh, bien, muy bien ¿Si manejas con cuidado verdad? ¿Tomas?"

"Por supuesto que no señora y de verdad le prometo que manejaré con cuidado"

"Muy bien" Fue lo único que respondió Ikuko

Después de eso Andrew le dirigió a Darien una mirada fugaz, lo supo apenas vio ese brillo en sus ojos. Por dentro Darien se estaba partiendo de la risa a costa de Andrew. Éste se ofendió, no veía nada de esto como una broma.

Se quedaron otros segundos en silencio, para todos esto era incómodo.

"Creo que iré a ver si las chicas ya están listas. Bajo en seguida"

"Si señora Tsukino."

Los tres quedaron abajo, pero antes de que pudieran empezar a decir algo, regreso rápidamente la señora Tsukino.

"Bueno las tres ya están listas, ya vienen" Avisó Ikuko desde las escaleras mientras bajaba a reunirse con ellos.

Darien notó una nota de emoción en su voz, por una única vez desde que la conoció, eso hizo que sonriera.

Tan sólo tres segundos después empezaron a bajar unas tras otra Lita, Mina y de último Serena, que era la que sonreía más y dio una pequeña risa cuando vio la sonrisa y la mirada de Darien que aguardaba al final de las escaleras.

"Eres preciosa y te ves hermosa" Le susurró Darien cerca de su oído para que Ikuko no lo oyera mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla.

Serena se sonrojó "Muchas gracias Darien"

Los dos brillaban, se veía claramente en sus ojos, y no podían dejar de sonreír, se sentían ya casi como tontos; pero no podían parar ese burbujeo dentro de ellos que los hacía sentirse exaltados y entusiasmados, algo muy acelerado.

"Te traje esto" Abrió la cajita blanca y de ella sacó un prendedor de flores blancas que tenían diferentes destellos "Cuando lo compré no sabía cuál sería el color de tu vestido, pero el señor de la tienda me dijo que comprará blancas porque combinan con cualquier color"

"Así es Darien, las blancas fueron una buena elección, vamos pónselas"

"Si claro señora Ikuko"

Él se las acomodó en su cabello con mucho cuidado de no estropear el sencillo tocado que tenía en la parte superior del cual caía el resto de su cabellera rubia con suaves ondas que caían en cascada sobre sus hombros y espalda.

"Muchas gracias Darien"

"De nada preciosa"

"Bueno creo que será mejor que se vayan si no quieren llegar tarde" Proclamó Ikuko interrumpiendo el momento

Todos obedecieron y salieron directo a la camioneta aparcada al frente. Ikuko los despidió desde la puerta y permaneció ahí hasta que los perdió de vista.

**-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-**

Cuando llegaron al fin a la escuela se dirigieron al gimnasio, ahí se llevaría a cabo el baile. El lugar comenzaba a llenarse muy pronto.

Por todos lados había globos de colores azules, blancos y plateados, las mesas estaban acomodadas a los extremos del lugar, cada una tenía seis sillas alrededor, en el centro de las mesas un pequeño y sencillo arreglo de flores que combinaban con toda decoración azul y frente a cada lugar de los ocupantes un pequeños obre blanco donde anotaban a la pareja ganadora de la noche para ser el rey y la reina. Hasta el fondo estaba una banda tocando y del otro lado mesas largas donde había ponches y distintos aperitivos.

La mayoría estaba de pie, una que otra pareja bailando al compás de la música de fondo y los demás platicaban con mucha excitación haciendo del lugar un centro de muchos murmullos constantes e imparables.

Darien, Serena y el resto se fueron en seguida a sentarse a una de las mesas que estaba más cerca de las gradas y era la más privada de todas.

Era de esperarse el estallido de comentarios que empezaron al verlos llegar a todos, juntos. Ellos aparentaban hacer caso omiso a todo esto y se sonreían entre si y continuaban como si nada. Uno que otro de sus compañeros se acercaba a ellos para saludar, pero no se quedaban con ellos mucho tiempo.

En sólo unos minutos Andrew invitó a bailar a Lita, pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando algunos amigos de Andrew se acercaron a conversar así que tanto Andrew como Lita se fueron con ellos a otro lugar del campus para conversar mejor. Mina por su parte se encontraba divertida platicando en la mesa con Alan, muy cerca el uno del otro. Sólo Serena permanecían callados en la mesa. Darien la tenía atraída hacia él pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros, ella tenía apoyada su cabeza cerca de su pecho, a pesar de todo ambos tenían una sonrisa en su rostro.

Transcurrieron varios minutos así, hasta que alguien tomó el micrófono y comenzó una pequeña bienvenida, atrayendo la atención que poco a poco comenzaban a sentarse.

"Muy buenas noches alumnos, esperamos que esta noche de verdad se diviertan. Ahora sólo nos queda desearles lo mejor a nuestros alumnos que ya se van, que van a comenzar una nueva etapa en sus vidas y…"

"Por favor Andrew, no llores por favor, no llores" rogó Alan con media sonrisa que le era difícil disimular

"Es que Alan, no puedo, esto es tan triste y me siento, me siento muy desdichado" Andrew se llevó las dos manos al rostro fingiendo un amargo llanto "Ya nunca más lo volverá a ver amigos"

"Oh mi querido Andrew ven aquí te consuelo" Alan le extendió ambos brazos, intentando aún contenerse la risa

"Es que no puedo, ¡no puedo! Y las palabras de este hombre sólo hacen que me sienta peor. Consuélame Alan, por favor" Andrew se refugió en lo brazos de Alan, mientras todos los demás estallaban en risas

"¡Yo sabía que había algo raro entre ustedes dos!" dijo Darien apuntándolos riendo

Ambos voltearon sus rostros hacia él "Ah eso no es cierto, nada que ver, nada que ver" contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo riendo

El director de la escuela finalizó.

"Ahora queremos que voten por el rey y la reina de esta noche, en los sobres que están en sus lugares anoten a su pareja preferida, dentro de unos minutos pasarán a recogerlos. Bueno esto es todo, así que diviértanse"

Concluyó y empezó de nuevo la música.

"Ah ya sé por quien voy a votar" Darien tomó su papel y escribió. "Para rey: _Alan Homo_, y para reina: _Andrew Homo_" Todos rieron hasta los mencionados

"Perfecto Alan, ¡no debemos perder contra Darien"

"Así es _querido _yo te sigo"

Todos comenzaron a reír de nuevo.

"Bueno ya en serio, es hora de que esta fiesta comience ¿no Darien?"

"Así es Andrew"

"¡Perfecto!" declaró de último Alan

"Muy bien, en un momento regresamos"

Los dos salieron del gimnasio y minutos después regresaron con algo debajo del brazo.

"¡Vodka!"

Llenaron la mitad los vasos de ponche de todos e hicieron un pequeño brindis entre ellos.

"Cuidado Serena no te vayas a pasar"

"Claro mamá no te preocupes, no me voy a portar mal" le contestó ella con sarcasmo, aunque tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Muy bien mi princesa, pero pos si las dudas será mejor que te alejemos de él" Enseguida le quitó el vaso de las manos y lo colocó fuera de su alcance

"Oye ¿qué te pasa? No exageres, de verdad que no voy a tomar ¿acaso ya olvidaste quien es mi madre?"

"Jajaja por supuesto que no, pero yo quería sugerirte a que fuéramos a otro lugar, a uno más _privado_"

"Ah eso, bueno…" ella hizo como si de verdad lo pensará mucho "Bueno, si no hay otra que hacer… esta bien"

"¡Perfecto!" contestó Darien rápidamente

La tomó de la mano y la llevó consigo directo hacia la puerta del lugar. Antes de salir una chica les interrumpió.

"Oigan no olviden regresar dentro de una hora para presenciar la coronación de los reyes del baile"

"No te preocupes estaremos de vuelta para ese momento" Le declaró Darien

"Esta bien" Contestó ella con una sonrisa que se cerró sólo a él

Y después de eso él se la llevó hasta la parte más lejana del campus donde todos los murmullos y sonidos que habían del gimnasio se convertían en murmullo lejano.

Se sentaron sobre el césped y Darien atrajo a Serena hacia su pecho rápidamente.

"¿Y bien ahora qué Darien?" Preguntó Serena divertida

"Nada sólo tú y yo Serena, sólo nosotros dos." Contestó Darien y sonrió

Permanecieron allí, así por más de una hora

"¿De verdad crees que debemos de regresar Darien?" Le peguntó Serena con fastidio

"Um, la verdad no. Pero recuerda que tu padre esta aquí y se preocupará de no encontrarnos si permanecemos aquí por más tiempo. "

"Ayy Darien."

"Por favor Serena, no hagas que me pierda la confianza."

"Darien…" Trató de suplicar más Serena pero él se levantó y la levanto a ella, ya no había nada más que hacer.

"Vamos Serena" Insistió Darien "Te prometo que un momento regresaremos"

"Ah esta bien, pero conste que regresaremos"

"Te lo prometo" Le aseguró mientras besaba el dorso de su mano

"Perfecto" Declaró ella dándole un beso en la mejilla

Entraron de nuevo al lugar, esta vez no estaba tan bullicioso y se escuchaba una sola voz en el micrófono, la de un señor al cual todos miraban desde sus asientos en las mesas. Las únicas luces estaban dirigidas al escenario y caían sobre ese señor junto al cual estaban dos jóvenes, una chica y un chico, ella tenía sobre sus manos una sencilla tiara que brillaba lanzando miles de reflejos, Y él tenía en sus manos un ramo con una docena de rosas.

Ellos dos sigilosos fueron hacia sus lugares lo más rápido que pudieron, mientras el señor al micrófono pronunciaba:

"Son: Darien Chiba y Serena Tsukino"

Un estallido de aplausos se encendió en el lugar en seguida y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ellos.

Ni siquiera habían llegado a sus lugares cuando lo entendieron todo. Ellos habían ganado, ellos dos eran el rey y la reina del baile de ese año. Serena en seguida se rió y Darien con una sonrisa la llevó de la mano hacia el escenario mientras miraba de reojo hacia su mesa donde todos aplaudían entusiasmados.

El señor al micrófono; el director de la escuela, se aproximó a ellos y los felicitó a ambos. El chico y la chica que había sido los reyes del año pasado se aproximaron a ellos a felicitarlos también. La chica le puso la tiara a Serena, mientras el otro chico esperaba a que ella terminara para entregarle el ramo de rosas a Serena; mientras el directo de la escuela le daba a Darien lo que se suponía que era la corona que debía de utilizar, pero a él no le gusto para nada y no dejó que si quiera intentará ponérsela.

Cuando concluyeron el directo regresó al micrófono.

"Bueno muchas felicidades a ambos y los invitamos a la pista para que inauguren el baile."

Los dos hicieron lo que se les pidió y fueron directo a la pista, justo en el centro donde todos los miraban con expectación.

Una música lenta comenzó a sonar, una balada que inundó a todos por completo al momento en que ellos empezaban a moverse. No podían parar de sonreír ni de reírse. A los pocos minutos llegó Andrew junto con Lita y Mina con Alan a acompañarlos en la pista y después una pareja tras otra, hasta que la pista se llenó.

_**1 **__**Lips are turning blue  
A kiss that can't renew  
I only dream of you   
My beautiful  
**_

Todo se empezó a llenar y Darien contrajo hacia él, poniéndola más cerca dejando de poner atención a las miradas de los demás, y sin dejar de sonreír permaneció dando vueltas con ella mientras seguía acariciando su espalda y su cabello que caía en cascada.

_**  
**__**Tiptoe to your room  
A starlight in the gloom  
I only dream of you   
And you never knew  
**_

La persona que quizás se sentía más orgullosa en ese momento era el señor Tsukino. Desde su asiento en las mesas apartadas para los maestros veía fijamente a la pareja en el centro de la pista y e hito en hito a las otras dos que se encontraban más cerca de ellos. Estaba feliz y eso se demostraba en su sonrisa, más que nunca por sus hijas. Ojala y su esposa pudiera haber venido y ver esto.

_**  
**__**Sing for absolution  
I will be singing  
And falling from your grace   
**_

Una melodía más rápida empezó a sonar, la dulce balada había concluido y todos comenzaban a bailar más animadamente. Para Darien el momento había concluido.

"Vamonos ya"

"¿Ya?"

"Si, vamos ¿O quieres quedarte un poco más?"

"No, quiero ir contigo"

"Muy bien"

La volvió a tomar de la mano y se la llevó consigo.

_**  
**__**There's nowhere left to hide  
In no one to confide  
The truth burns deep inside  
And will never die  
**_

Afuera tomó se volvió a convertir en murmullo lejano haciendo ver el campo mucho más extenso. No había nadie más a la vista, haciendo ver los límites infinitos y en el centro sólo ellos dos.

Debajo de ellos y su alrededor sólo estaba el pasto verde del campo, sobre ellos el cielo de la noche con las estrellas y la luna que no parecían tan inalcanzables, parecía como su techo el cual podrían tocar al alzar sus manos para intentarlo.

El centro era sólo ellos.

Lo sabían porque al lado de sus cuerpos estaba el del otro.

_**  
**__**Lips are turning blue  
A kiss that can't renew  
I only dream of you   
My beautiful  
**_

La burbuja los absorbió y se extendió en todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

En ningún momento, bajo ningún concepto pensó que haría lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Ella se entregaba a él, bajo ningún pudor. Se lo decían sus labios, sus caricias, su exaltación, insistencia y excitación. Aunque se sonrojaba ella lo incitaba a continuar.

No quería parar, tenía que olvidar el lugar donde se encontraban.

Lo mejor era esperar, sabía que esa parte de si mismo que empezaba a ganar dentro de su cabeza podía hacerlo olvidar que estaban en medio del campo de la escuela, cualquier podría verlos, cualquiera les llamaría la atención y el padre de Serena estaba a solo metros.

_**  
**__**Sing for absolution  
I will be singing  
And falling from your grace   
**_

Esa parte de él que rompía la línea de sus pensamientos emergió y ya nada importó. Él siguió y reclamó a Serena.

Quería hacerlo, de verdad la quería, de verdad necesitaba eso.

Ni siquiera fue necesario despojarse de todas sus ropas, tanta era su urgencia. Ni siquiera pensaba mucho las cosas que estaba haciendo, pero los continuos suspiros de Serena le daban su respuesta perfecta.

Ella lo seguía incitando y ya no pudo retenerse más.

Ella fue completa y absolutamente suya.

_**  
**__**Our wrongs remain unrectified  
And our souls won't be exhumed**_

Al concluir, la realidad aún no los llamó.

Ella se abrazó a su cuello y él la tomó de la cintura. No se dijeron nada el uno al otro, en ese momento las palabras sobraban.

Permanecieron de esa forma hasta que Serena acomodó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Darien y quedó profundamente dormida.

Él seguía mirando hacia el cielo, ya no respiraba con dificultad pero sentía como si el aire siguiera llegando pesadamente a su pecho, más allá de que Serena estuviera a su lado.

**-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-**

Después de esa noche se sintió como en un despertar, esa parte casi desterrada de sí mismo, había emergido como si nunca hubiera cambiado su manera de actuar. Ahora era necesidad el tener que sentirse así de nuevo, algo lo llamaba actuar de esa manera… pero no podía tenerlo todo así.

La culpa se manifiesta de muchas maneras, lo comprobó el día que se reencontró con Serena. Fue igual que cualquier otro hombre, fue sobre de ella y la trató con excesiva atención, sabiendo que en cualquier descuido podría revelar su secreto. Alejaba a Serena de él, de esa parte que sentía que ella lo ataba.

_**2 **__**Too late  
Yeah baby it's too late  
And time has made the spell obey  
And now it's trying to desecrate**_

Pero ahora mismo se sentía desatado, casi como una locura.

Permanecía muy acelerado.

Serena seguía durmiendo en su pecho, tan tranquila, cómoda, cálida. Le parecía casi sumisa al sentir su respiración en su pecho. En ningún momento se imaginó como se vería durmiendo. Ahora aquí estaba

Ahora era toda suya, completamente entregada a él.

Esto era más que cualquier otra cosa, lo sabía, dentro de él lo sabía. Esto era tan nuevo como ella, pero de otra forma, una muy diferente, lo sentía.

Pero esos pensamientos comenzaban a esfumarse lentamente.

_**But we had a dream  
And it was meant to be  
And we were kissing gods  
Against all the odds**_

Ahora se sentía lo mismo que había sentido cualquier otra noche. No era lo especial que el pensaba, o que quizás pensaba pensar.

Lo que en realidad estaba sintiendo estaba manchado de culpa, culpa por encima de todo. Eso era lo que comenzaba a cambiar las cosas.

Miraba a Serena y ya no estaba sintiendo esa exaltación que ella le descargaba siempre. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Acaso ya se había acabado? ¿Por qué no sentía lo mismo que antes? Serena no era como las otras ¿O no?

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Comenzaba a sentir lo mismo que sintió hacia una semana tras concluir con Anne. Pero con Serena debería de ser otra cosa.

Después de todo le empezaba a parecer que no.

_**Now it's a crying shame  
And it's a crying shame  
You don't know who to blame  
We'll never be the same  
It's a crying shame**_

Todo comenzó a esfumarse, ya no estaba sintiendo nada de todo aquello que rodeaba a Serena.

Todas las esperanzas y expectativas cayeron en el pozo negro para darle una nueva revelación. Lo había perdido, perdió el toque.

De nuevo era aquel hombre lacio y teniendo a Serena junto a él, no le daba algo especial.

Como la peor de las tragedias se terminó… un sueño.

Ella era eso ahora.

No podía permanecer así junto a ella. Ella era eso, pero no podía tenerla así. Él era un monstruo por haberla hecho suya de la manera en que lo hizo. Él no era el hombre para ella, eso era lo único que podía reconocer.

Ella de verdad era el mejor sueño, por eso debía tener algo mejor que un hombre que no puede amar de verdad todavía. Seguía sintiéndose regido por cosas demasiado corrientes. Y ella no era eso.

Serena es algo más...

_**Too much  
And we demolished too much  
And yeah we really fucked it up  
And yeah baby you lost your touch**_

Antes de seguir en cualquier otra cosa, no lo soporto. Ya no pudo más.

La separó de él y dejó que siguiera durmiendo sobre el pasto verde, vio cómo se acomodo para seguir durmiendo y tomó su chaqueta y camisa que estaban a un lado.

Medio desorientado, media cansado, agotado en realidad, con paso lento se fue alejando, dejándola completamente sola en el campo sin importarle que le sucedería después.

¿Cómo regresaría a casa? ¿Qué estarían pasando sus padres en este preciso momento? ¿Qué le dirían cuando la volvieran a ver? ¿Qué pensarían después de él? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora exactamente él? ¿Qué haría ella al despertar?

No importo, esas preguntas y otras más se responderían solas después.

Siguió y la dejó en el campo.

_**But we had a dream  
And it was meant to be  
And we were kissing gods  
Against all the odds**_

**-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-**

"**SÓLO UN SUEÑO"**

"Darien… ¿cómo?"

"No me preguntes eso Cristell, por favor eso no"

"Pero Darien…"

"Mira, te lo dije antes, te tomas muy en serio los cuentos de hadas"

Cristell ignoró su comentario sarcástico, en ese momento no pensaba en bromas "Darien no es eso, es sólo que tú…"

"Hay muchas cosas que yo no puedo explicar, ésta es la más importante de todas. No puedo hablar nada más de ello… Te lo dije antes, todo es diferente cuando nadie te niega algo, pero yo fui el que se negó a continuar… no sé cómo"

Cristell abrió la boca para continuar hablando, pero la cerró de inmediato. Él se había recostado en la silla con los ojos cerrados, era una muestra de que ya había concluido; parecía que estaba pensando en algo muy serio por la manera en que tenía crispada la frente, pero era demasiado personal quizás, muy profundo para él. Ella ya había terminado con él.

Ese momento de absoluto silencio le dio la oportunidad de fijarse en su alrededor; el tiempo había pasado sin que ninguno de los dos se hubiera dado cuenta, ya no había nadie afuera, a través de los cristales de las ventanas veía a todos adentro, parecía que nadie se daba cuenta de que los únicos ausentes seguían entre los jardines. El cielo estaba teñido de colores cálidos, dorado, naranja, rojo y entre las nubes, violeta entre un azul y otro más claro. Todo estático en silencio.

Demasiado lejano.

Un suave suspiró la volvió a la realidad.

"Nunca había hablado de esto con antes, la verdad me aterraba solo cuando pensaba en ella. Me siento maldito, es la verdad, más que eso en realidad; soy un tonto. Sólo alguien como yo pudo haber hecho eso…"

"Darien no…"

Él alzó la mano en ademán para que ella callara "Cristell por favor déjame continuar. Creo que lo más seguro es que pasaré el resto de mi vida pensando en mi mismo de esa manera, pero aún así ahora creo que lo puedo dejar atrás como muchas otras cosas que sucedieron."

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Porque ahora lo veo todo. El tiempo jamás se detiene, muchas cosas han pasado y nada es para siempre. Todo tiene que cambiar de alguna manera. Yo lo hice, sólo que jamás me doy cuenta de eso cuando debiera de hacerlo. Desde que la conocí a ella me volví algo despistado" le dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Cristell no sonrió, permanecía seria. "Darien ¿estas seguro de lo que dices? Te veo ahora, y ahora te veo demasiado distinto, como si hubieran pasado días en vez de horas estando aquí sentada contigo…"

"Eso es natural Cristell"

Cristell dio un suspiro. "Ahora…"

"¿Ahora qué?"

Cristell lo seguía observando como a un desconocido.

"Mira Cristell estoy listo para pensar en esto como, sólo un sueño. Terminemos hoy así"

Volvieron a quedarse callados, las últimas palabras de Darien se escucharon fuertes, serias, como si hubieran escapado de su boca sin que él hubiera querido, totalmente indeseado. Esto contrario a Cristell.

"¿Me pregunto si alguna vez te volverá a ver?"

"¿Qué?"

"Cristell muchas gracias por todo. Espero poder verte mañana antes de que me vaya. Ya vienen a buscarte"

Ella volteó hacia su derecha. Así era en absoluto, Ruth venía con su misma expresión y pocos amigos, hacia ellos, parecía tener una sonrisa siniestra aún más marcada que en otras ocasiones que iba con ellos. Cristell rodó los ojos al cielo.

"Darien, vendré a verte mañana"

Él arqueó las cejas "¿Aún no estoy listo para irme?" preguntó bromeando

"No, vendré a verte antes de que te vayas te lo aseguro"

"Perfecto"

"Señorita Atkins la esperan, ya es hora de que se vaya"

La inconfundible voz de Ruth hizo que ambos voltearán.

"Muy buenas tardes Ruth" le saludó Darien igual de animado como solía hacerlo cada vez que hablaba con ella.

"Buenas tardes" le saludó secamente ella, sin más remedio "¿Señorita Atkins?"

"Ya voy Ruth, permíteme recoger mis cosas"

Ruth se alejó sólo cinco pasos de ellos esperando a Cristell que tomaba sus cosas rápidamente. Parecía que la escoltaría hasta su auto, si fuera necesario.

Cristell terminó. "¿Mañana?"

"Como solía serlo antes" contestó Darien con una sonrisa

Cristell laqueó sus cejas

"Las cosas cambian Cristell"

"Hasta mañana Darien"

"Hasta mañana Cristell"

_**Now it's a crying shame  
And it's a crying shame  
You don't know who to blame  
We'll never be the same  
And it's a crying shame  
And it's a crying shame**_

**-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-**

Canciones: 1 Sing for absolution de Muse

2 Crying Shame de Muse

**Aquí acabamos, para el siguiente sólo queda el epílogo y cada vez estoy más cerca de mostr****ar mi pequeña sorpresa! n.n Siii, pero pacientes.**

**Este capítulo fue muy difícil de escribir para mi, al principio no me salía nada como quería y si me tarde un poco más de lo que pensé, pero de verdad espero que les guste ya que se trata del final.**

**Creo que no tengo muchas cosas que explicar aquí, sólo quiero que ojala les guste y ah también les adelantó que el epílogo ya lo tengo, lo subiré dentro de una semana así que no van a esperar demasiado Gracias a Dios**

**Bueno por último agradecer las porras que me echan para cada vez que tengo exámenes. Si funcionan porque me va súper bien en la escuela, me da gusto haber encontrado esta carrera porque cada vez me gusta más y con sus palabras de aliento en los exámenes me siento mejor, Muxas gracias.**

**Bueno ahora si las respuestas de sus reviews. **

**Pinky: **Pues para que ya no sigas esperando más aquí esta este capítulo y ya con esto al final de todo jajaja. Si se que el anterior fue shoqueante, pero este creo que le gana al anterior. A ver que te parece, nos vemos luego.

**KIRA MOON: **Tengo que decirte que te había extrañado, te pensaba perdida jajaja, no es cierto, pero ya estas aquí jeje Como siempre es un gustazo leer tus reviews, de verdad me encanta leer lo que pones. Te mando un besote y abrazo, y otro y muchos más, nos vemos.

**Suyi: **Sabes tuve que leerle dos veces a la primera parte de tu review porque no la entendí a la primera jajaja ¿Pues que hizó Darien? Creo que aquí lo aclaré, con toda la pensa si lo hizó y si, su conciencia tuvo mucho que ver. Oye leí tu one-shot, muy bueno de verdad, dame un par de días para que te mande review es que estoy muy ocupada. Sigue escribiendo y nos vemos

**Arsami: **¿Lo hizo? ¿no? ¿Si? ¿Cómo se atrevió? Sólo él sabe jajajajaja Espero que te guste este capi y descuida que el final es para la próxima semana.

**Isabel: **Si, aquí esta el capítulo nuevo y te prometo que el próximo estará aquí tan pronto como pueda subir, hasta luego.

**--JustMe--: **Si, si parte d los motivos de Darien fueron la culpa y pena, por eso aquí se fue. Por cierto yo siempre estoy encantada de responder tus peguntas. Ah, por cierto también, no se si una historia alguna vez ha pasado pero cuando la vi la primera vez, pensé que igual podía ser algo muy real, creo que si podría pasar. Bueno de todos modos me mucho, mucho gusto que la historia te siga gustando y con toda la pena del mundo ya se acaba. Pero de todos modos espero que te guste este capítulo. Chiao.

**Reicy Kou: **Umm tienes razón el tiempo todo lo perdona… pero si, soy muy mala jajajaja Pero te prometo que si te voy a dar esa alegría que quieres, de verdad hacer a las personas infelices no es mi fin jejeje sólo dame un poquito de tiempo. Bueno espero que después de este capítulo no me mandes a matar eh, nos vemos.

**Saly-Luna: **Malas noticias, si paso eso con Anne y ¿que paso con Serena? Pues aquí esta el resultado final. No te preocupes el desenlace de todo esta muy cerca, espero que en la próxima semana. Y si me pase por tu fic eh, que yo recuerde si lo hice, igual tú también escribe por fis. Nos vemos luego.

**carito00900: **Hola que tal, como siempre me da gusto leer reviews de niñas 'nuevas' jeje me alegra que te guste y tranquila el final no tarda en llegar. Te mando muchos saluditos y nos vemos después.

**Fabiola Moon: **Primero que nada, gracias por los cuatro reviews que mandaste de una sola vez. Bueno tú definiste a Darien perfectamente, dependiente de Serena pero sigue siendo como solía ser, eso justo lo que quería mostrar. Mostré a Darien como un casanova porque, además de ser muuuy guapo y así quería que fuera en la historia porque mi propio Darien no es así tampoco, es muy fiel jajajaja. Ojala que el capítulo te guste y pues nos vemos luego, bye.

**Y ya hasta aquí concluimos y ya me voy porque debo empezar a terminar mis proyectos que debo de entregar la próxima semana. Esta va a ser la peor, yo lo sé.**

**Bueno nos vemos luego y sáquenle buen provecho al fin de semana Bye**

**Att Angie Bloom.**


	11. SÓLO UN SUEÑO

**PLAYGROUND OF LOVE**

Summary: Él siempre fue un chico que nunca tuvo problemas en conseguir la chica que quería hasta que se encontró con ella, que le enseño que más de uno podría jugar ese juego y algo más.

**EPÍLOGO**

"**SÓLO UN SUEÑO"**

Cada una de sus cosas estaba lista; a pesar de que se había tomado su tiempo para empacar y guardar todo, no había mucho que recoger realmente así que pronto acabo.

Sólo había una pequeña cosa entre sus manos, la que más le pesaba. Una hoja de papel sencilla entre sus manos con un dibujo a lápiz.

_**Follow through, make your dreams come true,  
Don't give up the fight,  
You will be all right,  
Because there's no one like you in the Universe**_

"Doctora, tal vez si" dijo con las vista fija en el dibujo.

En el dibujo se mostraba el rostro de una chica muy joven, de unos 16 años quizás; de cabellos largos, suavemente ondulados sólo un poco, unos ojos bastante carismáticos, una nariz pequeña y una boca fina con una sonrisa que iluminaba.

Él había hecho ese dibujo hacía algún tiempo; era la única forma de no olvidarla por completo, para retenerla y no dejar que su mente cambiará pequeños detalles de ella que tanto le importaban. Ya difícilmente recordaba con exactitud el brillo de sus ojos aunque reconocía muy bien el intenso de su azul, o su rubor en las mejillas. Pero otras cosas ya las había perdido como lo cálido que era su aliento, la manera en que lo estremecía al sentirlo cerca de su cuello, su suavidad y otras cosas más importantes, como su voz, no recordaba su timbre exacto, sólo las palabras que constantemente le repetía.

El recuerdo más marcado era el de su última imagen, en el campo, cuando la dejo. Ese era el que más recordaba, con esa imagen la dibujó. _Esa tenía que hacer_.

Alguien tocó a su puerta. No quería salir, no quería ver a nadie, mucho menos hablar. Necesitaba unos minutos más solo. Pero antes de pudiera responder algo la puerta se abrió.

"Te buscan, sal"

Las palabras simplemente no podían ser más bruscas.

"En un momento voy, Ruth" contestó él amablemente, como solía serlo cuando intercambiaba palabras con ella. Salió después.

Con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones fue al mismo lugar donde había estado el día anterior. Todo a su alrededor era exacto a como ayer, y a los días anteriores a éste; tal como cuando llegó. Sólo que ahora las conversaciones y los otros ruidos le sonaban más fuertes, y el calor también lo sentía más en su piel, la brisa del viento era casi como una caricia suave.

Frente a la silla que iba a tomar como asiento estaba una mujer vistiendo una amplia falda blanca y una sencilla blusa de color rosa. Sonrió al verla admirar todo a su alrededor, casi como él lo estaba haciendo.

"No se si te dije alguna vez antes, pero me gusta el contraste del color de tu piel con ese tono rosa de tu blusa"

Una vez más. tan fácil y tan rápido hizo que se sintiera acalorada.

"Muy bien lo anotaré: comprar más rosa"

"¿Por qué el deseo de complacerme? No creo que de verdad merezca eso"

_¿Complacerte? ¡Por Dios!_"¡No pienses eso!, yo sólo…"

"Tranquila sólo jugaba"

"Claro, tú, siempre"

"Eso fue un golpe bajo" dijo él haciendo una mueca y llevándose una mano al pecho, como si le doliera.

"¡Perdón!"

Él rió.

Una vez que él se calmó ella le pregunto

"¿Cómo estás hoy?"

"Bien, bien. Creo que mejor de lo que esperaba estar"

"Bien, eso es bueno ¿no?"

"Si, por supuesto"

"Claro y ¿ya estás listo?"

"Si, pero para serte sincero esperaba a que llegarás un poco más tarde. Quería estar unos minutos más solo. Los necesitaba"

"Oh, bueno puedo dejarte ahora"

"No, tu presencia nunca me ha molestado"

"Ah, bueno"

Un pequeño momento de silencio incómodo los albergó.

_**Don't be afraid of what your mind conceives,  
You should make a stand,  
Stand up for what you believe,  
And tonight we can truly say  
Together we're invincible,**_

"Um bueno, y bien ¿a dónde irás ahora?, ¿qué piensas hacer?", ¿dónde empezarás?"

"Hey tranquila, son demasiadas preguntas a la vez ¿no crees?"

"Mmm."

"Bien" él sonrió "Aún no tengo un plan concreto de lo que voy a hacer, pero si se muy bien cual será el primer lugar al que vaya cuando salga de aquí"

"¿Y cuál es? Si se puede saber"

"Pues iré a ver a mi padre. Tiene mucho tiempo que no lo veo, en realidad demasiado. Siento que debo ir allá, aunque no me quedaré mucho tiempo con él."

"¿Y después?"

"Simplemente todavía no lo sé"

"Está bien"

Otra vez el silencio llegó a ellos. El ambiente era exactamente igual al del día en que se conocieron, como si estuvieran empezando de nuevo. Algo extraño después de tanto tiempo.

"¿Y qué será de ti?"

"Pues no lo se. Tampoco he pensado en eso" admitió encogiéndose de hombros, riendo junto con él.

"Ojala pudiera volverte a ver algún día"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué, qué?"

"¿Por qué quieres volver a verme?"

"Después de tanto tiempo que he estado contigo ahora me da mucha curiosidad saber que será de ti cuando yo no este."

"¿Sólo es eso?"

"No realmente. Me agrada mucho la idea de que puedo expresar mi honestidad contigo completamente."

"Para eso estoy."

"Para mi no eres _sólo_ una psiquiatra."

"¿Ah no?"

"Eres más que eso ahora."

"Creo que se a que viene todo esto."

"Tal vez no sea lo que tú pienses."

"Estoy muy segura de mis suposiciones."

"Bueno Cristell." él rodó los ojos, pero continuo hablándole con una sonrisa "No había hablado de esto antes, no así. Te lo dije antes me aterraba solo, esas memorias son la causa de mi maldición y todo mi desprecio a mi mismo. Soy un tonto es cierto.

"Recordarlo muestra lo peor de mi, cómo me causo daño y lo peor, cómo le causo daño a los demás, y lo peor de todo a quien más quise, de quien nunca debí separarme.

"Me muestra todo lo débil que soy, soy demasiado débil.

"Por eso pretendo pensar que lo estoy ignorando, o al menos el pensar así me hizo llegar hasta éste lugar y finalmente henos aquí" Terminó con una sonrisa nostálgica.

"Pero Darien no puedes rotar el resto de tu vida en eso porque conociéndote ahora y también conociendo como solías ser; sé perfectamente, ahora sin ninguna duda, que tú eres más que ese hombre que un día llegó arrastrado aquí.

"Tú no eres ningún monstruo maldecido, tampoco eres maldecido, Tú viniste por tu propia cuenta aquí a buscar ayuda, eso muestra mucho de tu propio aplomo.

"Verás yo nunca te he comparado con el resto de los pacientes, porque eres totalmente diferente. Aunque tuviste un grave problema, casi fatal en algún momento; siempre pareciste tener una conciencia alerta de todo aquello. No quiero pensar que caíste en todos esos problemas a propósito, pero tú eres bastante inteligente y demasiado fuerte como para haberte arrastrado a lo bajo que llegaste a caer."

"Tal vez creas que soy más fuerte de lo que puedo demostrar, pero en ningún momento fui lo suficientemente fuerte para sólo dejarlo pasar"

"Antes"

"Antes, si"

"Ahora…"

La palabra de la frase inconclusa era demasiado sugestiva.

"En esos momentos salió lo peor de mi, cierto"

_**During the struggle they will pull us down,  
But please, please let's use this chance  
to turn things around,  
And tonight we can truly say  
Together we're invincible**_

Hizo una pausa muy larga, momento durante el cual ella no atrevió a pronunciar ni una sola palabra para quebrarlo. Permanecía atenta.

De repente sonrió, cómo no lo había visto antes. Brillo, deslumbro; no era como cuando solía flirtear con ella. Sino como alguien que de repente vuelve a la vida y que se encuentra a si mismo completo, con la tranquilidad de ya no perder nada.

"Pero tengo que aceptarlo, saco lo mejor de mi, eso es lo que es." Concluyó con una amplia sonrisa, mucho más liviano.

"Así es. Finalmente." Contestó ella después de pensarlo. "Pero ¿ahora?"

"Ya nada más respecto a eso. Verás no puedo buscar una vez más eso en éste mundo, no puedo revivir algo así. Como esto concluyó, ya nunca más será. No vine aquí para quedarme con la misma manera de pensar después de todo. Continuare como cualquier otro, como si no hubiera pasado. Te lo dije ayer; Serena es mi sueño."

"Pero ¿y si algún día la volvieras a ver?"

"Creo que ya sería demasiado ¿no lo crees?"

"Pues, yo creo que muchas cosas pueden pasar. No podemos estar seguros."

"Así es, Cristell."

"Está bien, Darien."

Darien se quedó pensando por varios minutos y luego comenzó a hablar.

"Aunque creo que si eso de verdad pasará, sería mi mayor reto, el peor de mis problemas y la señal de mi vida."

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Serena tiene la increíble capacidad de sacar fácilmente lo peor y lo mejor de mi al mismo tiempo. Así es."

"A ver, un poquito más lento por favor."

"Si la volviera a ver de nuevo ¿qué crees que haría?" A pesar de que la pregunta era para ella, no le dio tiempo de contestar. Continúo "Iría naturalmente detrás de ella, aunque de verdad no quisiera, lo haría. Me rindo fácilmente ante ella. Por eso sería mi mayo reto ¿crees que ella quisiera regresar conmigo, así nada más?

"Olvidemos, por un momento, que se trata de mi Serena. Pensando en cualquier otra mujer común, ¿regresaría conmigo? ¡¿A qué mujer le gustaría que le hicieran eso? A ninguna obviamente. Ella no confiaría en mí, para nada naturalmente. Sería mi mayo reto el poder _reconquistarla_.

"Ahora mi mayor problema, por supuesto. Ella libera el temible monstruo dentro de mí, desencadenaría cada uno de mis problemas y debilidades, así de sencillo. Por ella me ahogaría en un pozo de penas y creo que eso sucedería si no logro que regrese conmigo. Me voy a hundir por ella si la tengo apenas cerca." Terminó y dio un suspiro

"¿Y la señal de tu vida?"

"Esa es la más fácil, Cristell. Bueno si puedo superar el pozo de penas y obtengo lo que quiero, veré esa señal. Es la señal de que puedo superar cualquier cosa. Ella saca lo mejor de mí, me libera; de esta forma me salvará.

"Cada una de estas cosas pasará una tras otra sin que yo pueda evitarlas, pero es sólo por ella. Si la vuelvo a ver de nuevo alguna vez significará que ella en verdad es la mujer de mi vida y que no he amado como un verdadero loco." Terminó con una pequeña risa tras decir lo último como toda una burla a sí mismo.

Ella se había quedado casi con la boca abierta, admirándolo por completo.

_**Do it on your own, it makes no difference to me,  
What you leave behind,  
and what you choose to be,  
And whatever they say, your soul's unbreakable**_

"Lo pensaste muy bien."

"Sólo un poco. La conozco, reconozco. Es lo más natural."

"Ya veo."

Durante veinte minutos más permanecieron en silencio. Cada uno estaba demasiado metido en su cabeza que no se dio cuenta.

"¿Qué hora es Cristell?"

"Ah." miró su reloj rápidamente "Faltan quince minutos para que den la una"

"Bueno creo que debo empezar a prepararme para…"

"¡Claro!"

"Acompáñame a mi habitación, quiero mostrarte algo. Por favor."

"Si, esta bien."

Dejaron aquella atmósfera verde, fresca y brillante por última vez.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Al entrar a la habitación, Cristell encontró todo esmeradamente ordenado, sólo dos maletas negras se encontraban al lado de la puerta.

"Sólo quiero mostrarte una pequeña cosa."

Fue hacia uno de los cajones de la cómoda que estaba al lado de la cama y saco una hoja de papel, era lo único que permanecía guardando ahí. Se la tendió y ella la tomó con cuidado.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Ella es Serena"

"¿De verdad?" Miró el dibujo con cuidado, inspeccionando cada detalle.

Sentía como si él le estuviera revelando su tesoro más secreto, como si esto fuera un gran descubrimiento, algo demasiado grave y tan frágil al mismo tiempo. La niña del dibujo era eso, una niña hermosa, pero él había plasmado cada detalle con sumo cuidado haciendo que el dibujo cobrará su propia vida, haciéndola sentir como si la conociera más, como si ella misma la hubiera visto antes alguna vez. Ahora sentía su historia, como si ella hubiera visto pasar todo ahí mismo.

"¿Qué te parece?"

"Darien… ella es hermosa…"

Darien rió.

"Bueno si sé que es hermosa, pero no alabaste para nada mi recién estrenado talento para el dibujo"

"¿Tú lo hiciste?" Sabía muy bien que él lo había hecho, nadie más podría haberlo hecho así.

"Claro, no mucho tiempo después de haber llegado aquí; me sentí inspirado al llegar aquí."

"Ah, ya veo" Se quedó mirándola un poco más, mientras Darien se sentó en su cama.

Pocos momentos después alguien tocó la puerta.

"¿Alice?"

"Ah hola señorita Cristell, no sabía que estaba aquí"

"Hola Alice ¿qué se te ofrece por aquí?" le preguntó Darien con una amplia sonrisa.

"Hola Darien." le correspondió la sonrisa "La delegada quiere que vayas con ella para buscar tus papeles y finalmente te puedas ir."

"Ah claro, en seguida voy. Cristell me esperas aquí."

"Oh no yo creo que debo irme también."

"Por favor Cristell sólo será un momento, no tardaré. Vamos Alice."

"Si."

Ambos atravesaron la puerta y la cerraron después de que él salió. Todo quedó en silencio.

_**During the struggle they will pull us down,  
But please, please let's use this chance  
to turn things around,  
And tonight we can truly say  
Together we're invincible**_

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Ambos se encontraban a la entrada del centro, Darien había ordenado un taxi que lo llevaría directamente al aeropuerto. Al llegar ahí llamaría a su padre para informarle que se quedaría ahí unos cuanto días.

El momento de su despedida había llegado después de un tiempo que pareció mucho más largo que sólo tres meses.

"Muy bien, creo que esta es la hora." Anunció Darien.

"Así es." Agregó Cristell cabizbaja.

"Oye Cristell no te pongas así por mi." Le pidió Darien sonriendo.

"¿Cómo crees? No es por ti, tengo algo en mi ojo."

"A ver déjame ver." Pidió Darien y tomándola de sus brazos se acercó a ella y la observó. "Si, ya lo veo en tus ojos, son claros sentimientos hacia mi." Declaró Darien riendo.

"¿Sabes qué? Mejor ya vete."

"Oye, y yo que pensé que serías la única que se molestaría aunque sea un poco con mi partida, pero veo que ya no." Contestó él soltándola.

"Que exagerado eres."

"¿Y tú no?"

"Hmmm"

"Bueno ahora si tengo que decir que me dio mucho gusto haberte conocido, Cristell, de verdad. Tú fuiste la única persona que de verdad me ayudo y te aprecio por mucho más que eso."

"Darien fue todo un placer haberte ayudado, de verdad me alegro mucho por ti."

"Y yo en verdad te aprecio, como mi mejor amiga, Cristell."

"Darien no es necesario que digas eso. Yo también te aprecio ahora como el mejor amigo que he tenido, gracias a ti comprendí muchas cosas, tú también me ayudaste y mucho, gracias."

"Soy yo el que debería decir eso, Cristell."

"Si claro, pero si necesitas algo yo estaré disponible para ti, siempre."

"Muchas gracias, Cristell de verdad, por todo, gracias."

Le esbozó una suave sonrisa que ella respondió de la misma manera.

"Muy bien Darien, nos vemos… Creo."

"Yo creo que si, Cristell."

"Ojala."

"Dalo por un hecho, volverás a saber algo de mi."

"Esperé que no sea porque regresaste aquí."

"Ten por seguro que no, gracias a ti no."

"Muy bien. Adiós y buen viaje."

"Si claro, prometo llamarte alguna vez."

"Esta bien, cuídate."

"Tú igual. Adiós."

"Si, adiós."

Tomó sus maletas y se dirigió al taxi que estaba estacionado justo en la entrada, lo abordó justo después de darle una última sonrisa a Cristell y se fue.

_**During the struggle they will pull us down,  
But please, please lets use this chance  
to turn things around,  
And tonight we can truly say  
Together we're invincible**_

**FIN**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Agradezco de verdad, de verdad, de verdad a todas las personitas que leyeron y**_**disfrutaron**___**de esta historia durante todo el tiempo que duró. En serio muchisisisisisisismas gracias a todas. Disfrute bastante al escribirla y me divertí mucho también al ver cada uno de sus comentarios, me alegraron un montón, bastante.**

**Me siento satisfecha de ya haber terminado con el fic, sobre todo en el momento justo en que la escuela va a ser que me tire del balcón. Pero antes de que eso suceda les agradezco mucho a:**

**Pinky (tú fuiste la que primera en mandarme review n.n), ISABEL, KIRA MOON, serychiba, Usako Suyi, Erill Cullen, erika chiba, Beatriz Ventura, lovemamoru, Coral, Saly-Luna, -Just Me-, elizabeth chiba, Pili, Arsami, reicy kou, caroone y Fabiola Moon.**

**Estas son todas las que me mandaron al menos un review y no digan que me faltó alguien porque las cheque más de dos veces eh. Bueno muchisisisisisisisisisisimas gracias.**

**Les mandó un besote a cada una y nos vemos después n.n**

**Att. Angie Bloom**


End file.
